Dos semanas de negocios
by calemoon
Summary: Albert necesita desesperadamente alguien que lo ayude y lo proteja en la oficina. Nadie mejor que la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, lo que no le ha dicho es que la requiere las 24 horas del día ...
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Candy ... desafortunadamente =(**

**DOS SEMANAS DE NEGOCIOS**

**Por Scarleth**

-¿Cómo que no? Candy por favor – Albert extendió los brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá – tienes que ayudarme.

Ella apenas y levantó los ojos del libro que leía sobre el marco de la ventana, mucho menos se tomó la molestia de voltear a verlo.

-No, definitivamente no. Pídeselo a alguien más.

-Pero te lo pido a tí.

-Que pena, no puedo.

-¿Por qué no? ahora mismo no tienes trabajo.

-Eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver – replicó mirándolo ahora sí a los ojos. Ese era el problema con Albert Andrey, creía que con sólo sonreir y usar bien sus de sobra conocidos encantos podría lograr lo que quisiera de cualquier mujer – simple y sencillamente no tengo deseos de hacerlo.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque serías insoportable y yo me aburriría – contestó soltando el libro y poniéndose en pie – si quisiera ser tu secretaria habría solicitado el puesto. Es más … no puedo pensar en nada peor, no se cómo mi hermano lo ha sugerido.

-Sólo intenta ayudar.

-¿Ayudar a quién? – le soltó a la cara levantando su metro sesenta como si fuera metro ochenta – Soy su hermana, debería pensar primero en mí.

¿Pensar primero en ella? Candy sabía de antemano que era una tontería. Tom ofrecería la ayuda de su hermana a un amigo aunque esto fuera en contra de los intereses de ella. Candy lo adoraba pero Tom nunca pensaba en los sacrificios que ella había hecho por él.

Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido avisarle que iría a ver la final de la Regata Henley el fin de semana y se quedaría en casa. Esa casa que habían heredado de su madre pero que ahora era su hogar. No, Tom no podía pensar en eso.

-Sólo serían dos semanas – volvió a insistir Albert – piensa en el dinero Candy, yo pago bien.

-No lo necesito.

-Pues debes ser la única estudiante en el mundo que no le hace falta dinero.

-Ya me titulé ¿recuerdas?, Soy Licenciada.

-Sin trabajo.

-Sí, y sin ganas de convertirme en tu secretaria.

-Por favor Candy, de verdad necesito tu ayuda.

Candy desvió de nuevo la mirada preguntándose si alguien en este mundo había sido capaz de negarle algo a Albert. Su madre desde luego no, para ella era el modelo del hijo perfecto.

Ella podría haberle dicho algunas cuantas cosas, lo mismo que las innumerables ex novias del niño de oro a las que dejaba en cuanto se aburría de ellas. Con su metro ochenta y cinco, músculos marcados y rostro de ensueño, Albert había recibido más dones de los que era justo y ciertamente tenía problemas de personalidad, quizá por el hecho de ser el blanco de atención de todo Londres y reservar su atención sólo a chicas de piernas kilométricas y porte de modelos. Debía estar desesperado si ahora suplicaba por la ayuda de la hermana pequeña de Tom.

-Continúa – sonrió Candy

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, continúa suplicándome.

-Si así logro convencerte…. Candy – añadió avanzando con su sonrisa y alargado la mano hacia ella.

-No seas pesado tampoco.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, lograría convencerla de que lo ayudase.

-En cuanto Tom sugirió que hablase contigo supe que eras la persona indicada y antes de que te enojes, tu hermano lo dijo no porque lo viera como una oportunidad para ti, sino por protegerme a mi.

-¿Protegerte? ¿De qué? – Candy sabía que el problema de Albert era definitivamente una mujer tal y como siempre sucedía – Mira Albert, si quieres que te ayude tienes que decirme la verdad ¿En qué lío te has metido?

-Pues verás … es una información comprometida, por eso no puedo confiar en nadie más que en ti. Eres mi única salida.

-A ver sorpréndeme.

-Se trata de una mujer.

-Una mujer … ¡ah!

-No sé que quieres decir con ese ¡ah! – contestó irritado – la verdad es que nunca me había pasado algo así y se me han agotado las ideas.

-_Vaya_ – pensó Candy – _por fin una mujer que era lo suficientemente astuta para vengar a las demás_. Ese era el problema de Albert, podía ser encantador, tener la sonrisa más irresistible de Londres y los ojos más maravillosos que hubiera antes visto, pero trataba a las mujeres como si fueran pañuelos desechables.

Albert pasó su mano por su hombro derecho para aliviar la tensión. Candy White, sabía usar la computadora, podía confiar en su discreción, se conocían de toda la vida y prácticamente podía considerarla de la familia pero se le había olvidado lo irritante que podía ser y que le encantaba reírse de él.

-El problema con esta mujer es que está cas…

-¿Casada? – gritó Candy – eso sí que no. Arregla tú solito el problema que no pienso mentir por ti y menos destruir un matrimonio … eso ya deberías saberlo … después de todo lo que he visto.

-¿Quieres escucharme? – la interrumpió – yo tampoco tengo intención de romper un matrimonio y las mujeres casadas jamás me han interesado.

Candy tenía sus dudas. Albert era apuesto y muchas mujeres corrían a entregarse a sus brazos.

-Y aunque quisiera nunca le correspondería a esta.

Candy lo miraba perpleja.

-Pero Eliza Leagan no acepta que no estoy interesado.

-¿Eliza …Leagan? – exclamó la joven rubia abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Sí, la esposa de George …

Albert no podía pensar en algo peor. George era más que su jefe, más que su mentor. Desde que había muerto su padre cuando él tenía 12 años, George Johnsson, amigo de la infancia de su madre se había hecho cargo de él y ocupado el lugar que había dejado vacío el difunto.

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué tienes que ayudarme?

La joven recordaba perfectamente a Eliza Leagan, una pelirroja exuberante con un busto capaz de sacarle un ojo a alguien. Recordaba el día de la boda de su padrino y el vestido tan extravagante que había usado la ahora Sra Johnsson. Era una mujer que no necesitaba que la animaran a nada a juzgar por la manera en que había bailado con Tom ese día. La mujer por la que cualquier hombre se volvería loco … el tipo de mujer por la que se perdería la cabeza.

-¿Eliza Leagan? ¿La mujer de mi padrino? – repitió Candy sin poderlo creer aún – Albert, ¿cómo te has atrevido? ¿Cómo has caído tan bajo? – reprochó la rubia todavía en shock.

Seguía pasmada por la información, le costaba creer que una mujer como Eliza arriesgara tanto. George era multimillonario y para nadie era un secreto que ella lo había desposado por su dinero ¿Qué otra razón habría para casarse con un hombre 27 años mayor?

-Candy yo jamás le haría algo así … aunque quisiera jamás lo haría.

-¿No quieres?

-Claro que no. Es la mujer de George – contestó él- Creo que ha sido un idiota por casarse con una mujer como ella y estoy seguro que Eliza encontrará a alguien que acepte su oferta pero no seré yo. Debes de tener una muy mala opinión de mi al pensar que yo haría algo así- añadió enfadado.

-En cuestión de mujeres no puede ser peor. Pensé que los obvios encantos de Eliza te habrían fascinado.

-¿Ah sí?

-Te gustan las mujeres de piernas largas. Pues ella las tiene larguísimas, además ¿no has pensado en decirle simplemente que no estás interesado?

-Eliza cree que estoy siendo noble.

-Pues entonces no te conoce.

-Candy, esto no tiene ninguna gracia. Está convencida que no quiero nada con ella porque me siento culpable, que lo que me detiene es el miedo a lo que la gente pueda pensar.

-Pues dile que no sales con mujeres casadas y menos con la mujer de tu jefe.

_-Como si fuera tan fácil_ –pensó. Había tenido miles de conversaciones con Eliza, pero ninguna había funcionado.

-No es tan fácil. Si hablo con ella cree que tengo interés … no importa lo que haga, ella no desiste.

-¿Te acosa?

-No se qué entiendas tú por acosar pero me esta haciendo la vida miserable.

-¿Y hace cuanto tiempo que comenzó esto?

-Unos cuatro meses y ha sido un infierno. Eliza es la esposa del Presidente de la compañía. ¿Qué razón lógica puedo tener ante los demás para rechazarla? … además es muy rencorosa y vengativa.

Ese era otro gran problema, Eliza no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente si Albert que era un play boy no se mostraba interesado en ella.

-Eso sería muy peligroso.

-Es por eso que te necesito Candy. Si no lo haces por mí considera hacer esto por George. Yo no quiero malos entendidos ni problemas por ella. Hasta el momento he podido contenerla, pero ciertamente necesito a alguien que me progeja y me sirva de barrera.

-¿Así que me quieres de perro guardián?

Albert tuvo que sonreír, mirando esa nariz llena de pecas y los mechones de cabello rubio que escapaba de su coleta.

-Bueno tienes potencial como cachorro guardián – la sonrisa con la que dijo esto pudo haber derretido el hielo del antártico – y eres de toda mi confianza. Candy, las cosas han ido subiendo de tono y la verdad sin Bárbara en estas dos semanas no se qué hacer.

Ya estaba dudando…

-Al final voy a tener que ser muy claro con ella y si estamos a solas creo que quiera hacer creer otra cosa para hacerme daño … quizá decir que soy yo quien la persigue como tú lo has creído.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Sí lo has dicho … bueno, el caso es que no quiero correr ningún riesgo ni hacerle daño a George pero tampoco quiero que ensucien mi reputación.

-Veo que necesitas a alguien, pero no creo ser la persona adecuada … nunca he trabajado como secretaria.

-Sólo serán dos semanas.

-No es que no quiera ayudarte Albert … es que …

No pudo terminar la frase, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero toda la vida Albert lo había tenido todo, como si un Dios todopoderoso le diera todo en charola de plata. Siempre encontraba la manera de solucionar sus problemas y ahora era el turno de Candy, la buena de Candy. Pero a ella no le hacía gracia que se fijara ahora en ella sólo porque necesitaba ayuda. Particularmente ese día, el día de "su cumpleaños".

-Sólo dos semanas, además te vendrá bien el dinero.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Tom ... claro … Tom.

-¿Si le harás ese favor verdad? – interrumpió su hermano entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de tazas de té – la tuya es la de flores pecas.

-¡Sexista! – le dijo tomando su taza.

-!Hey! No me culpes a mi. Mamá fue quien compró las tazas, además tú eres la única que lo toma con azucar … ¿Cómo iba a hacerle para reconocerlas? … ¿Ya te contó Albert lo del paquete?

-¿Qué paquete?

-Bueno, pues me envió …

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió la conversación.

-Caramba, justo cuando esto se ponía bueno – dijo Tom saliendo para contestar.

-Envió un paquete de condondes con la dirección de un hotel.

Candy se atragantó con su bebida al escucharlo.

-¡No me lo creo! … pero eso es tan … vulgar.

-Albert, te llama Annie – interrumpió Tom entrando de nuevo.

Se levantó del asiento y tomó la llamada en el pasillo.

-¿Te dijo lo del paquete?

-Es … increíble ¿Por qué una mujer con la posición de Eliza se arriesgaría tanto?

-No lo sé, pero me imagino la cara de su secretaria al ver el contenido – dijo completamente divertido y sentándose cómodamente en el sofá – deberías conocer a Bárbara, es la viva imagen de la solterona. Yo creo que nunca en su vida había visto un condón.

-Me cuesta mucho creerlo.

-A mi también. Mira que es sorprendente ... a Eliza nada le da miedo, ni siquiera Annie, y te aseguro que Annie da miedo.

Annie Brigton, una trigueña despampanante de largas piernas que fácilmente pudo haber protagonizado una revista de modelaje. La típica mujer que volvía loco a Albert. La mujer con la que lo había visto la navidad pasada en casa de su madre y con la que estaba ahora al teléfono.

-¿La diseñadora de joyas?

-Eso dice … otros hacen el trabajo y ella sólo pone su nombre. Todo un caso para mi pobre amigo. –comento finalmente riendo y recargándose en el sofá.

-No le veo la gracia Tom.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora comprenderás por qué eres ideal para ayudar a Albert.

-No empieces otra vez.

-Tú sabes que si mamá estuviera viva ella habría sido la primera en pedirte que lo hicieras.

En eso tenía razón, su madre le habría pedido sin chistar que ayudara al mejor amigo de su hermano.

-No es justo que uses a mamá para lograr que haga lo que ustedes quieren.

-Sabes que es verdad Candy. Además puedes aprovecharte de Albert y pedirle lo que quieras … es un hombre desesperado – comentó riendo – Tú sabes que una secretaria temporal jamás guardaría esos secretos … por eso pensamos en tí.

Candy suspiró pensando en su padrino. Ella sabía perfectamente lo dolorosa que podía ser una separación. Recordaba todavía el dolor de su madre al ser abandonada por su padre. Esos días de llanto y desesperación que la fueron apagando lentamente hasta el día de su muerte. Ella no quería lo mismo para George, si trabajar dos semanas para Albert evitaba que le rompieran el corazón a su padrino … lo haría.

-Me da lástima George … ¿va a venir a la regatta con Eliza?

-No lo creo, la angina de pecho está dándole problemas nuevamente.

-¿Y que opina Annie sobre lo de Eliza?

-Puedes preguntarle tú misma, a menos que haya llamado para decir que no vendrá. Inicialmente se iba a París, pero finalmente decidió que la regatta era una gran oportunidad para saludar gente y por supuesto … evitar que Albert conozca a alguien más.

-No te agrada ¿verdad?

-No es mi tipo, pero no se lo que piensa de Eliza, tendrás que preguntarle a Albert.

-¿Preguntarme qué? – sonrió entrando de nuevo al salón.

-Lo que opina Annie sobre Eliza. Por cierto ¿Cómo sabía que estabas aquí?

-Está en casa con mi madre – respondió girando la vista hacia la rubia - Candy ... Annie no sabe muy bien de mi relación con George, por lo que ella cree que debería decirle lo que está pasando y ponga punto final a esto.

La joven se sintió mal. George estaba enfermo del corazón, había elegido mal a su esposa pero no merecía una humillación pública.

-Pecas ¿vas a ser su secretaria o no? – preguntó por enésima vez Tom.

Se mordió los labios.

_Continuará ..._

* * *

Bueno chicas ... esta es una nueva y laaaaaaarga aventura de mi pareja favorita basada en una novela llamada "un acuerdo de negocios" que me encanta ... espero que les guste tanto como me fascino a mi!!!

Un beso a todas y muchas gracias por leer!!!

Scarleth Andrey!!!

p.d. Nos vemos en el sig. capitulo!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-En teoría podría serlo y pienso cobrarte una fortuna.

-Estupendo – sonrió su hermano – sabía que lo harías.

-Dije en teoría, mi cuenta corriente no está para pagar hoteles.

-¿Quién ha dicho algo de hotel? Te quedarás en mi casa – dijo Albert.

-No puedo hacer eso ...

-Claro que puedes … hay mucho espacio.

-¿Y Annie?

-Annie puede decir lo que quiera. ¿Vas a ir a mi casa al rato Tom?

Se quedaron platicando mientras Candy subía a su habitación sin que ellos notaran su ausencia.

Todo era lamentable, 23 años y sin un trabajo real … ¡Momento! Ahora era la secretaria temporal de Albert Andrey ... no podía pensar en nada más degradante, pero si Albert pensaba que le haría el café y filtraría las llamadas de sus innumerables novias estaba muy equivocado. Pero protegerlo de Eliza sí, eso sí.

Abrió el armario y buscó entre su vieja ropa. Tenía años sin comprarse nada nuevo, aún tenía que pagar el crédito de la universidad y eran demasiados gastos. Eligió un vestido verde, soso y aburrido … tal como ella misma se consideraba.

El código de etiqueta de la regatta era muy específico: nada de pantalones, nada de faldas cortas ni ropa ajustada o alguno de los finísimos miembros y socios podrían sufrir una apoplejía.

Era el único que tenía que cumplía con esas reglas. ¿A quién quería engañar? Inmune a los encantos de Albert Andrey … No, jamás lo había sido. Bastaba con que él la mirara y se le olvidaría que era arrogante y mujeriego.

No sabía lo que depararían esas dos semanas ... pero ya quería que terminaran.

**********

Annie Brigton … era tal como la recordaba, llevaba una falda abajo de la rodilla pero un escotazo en la espalda que seguramente no llevaba sujetador. A su lado Candy se sentía como una enana. Su único consuelo era ver como se enterraban sus tacones de aguja en el césped.

La mano de la trigueña se apoyaba posesivamente en el brazo de Albert, quizá como advertencia, quizá para que todo el mundo supiera que la relación estaba mejor que nunca.

Candy ajustó mejor su sweater ya que el aire estaba bastante frío.

-Creo que es hora de ir por el almuerzo – comentó la rubia.

-Déjame ayudarte …

-¿Estás seguro que quieres dejar a Annie con esta gente que apenas conoce?

-No le va a pasar nada.

Candy volteó a mirarla viendo como el viento movía la falda y el cabello de la mujer. Era bellísima y tenía definitivamente un cuerpo espectacular.

-No se como puede andar con un vestido así ¿No tiene frío esa chica?

-Así son las mujeres …¿qué podemos hacer?

-Nuestra Candy no – añadió Tom acercándose y pasándole el brazo por los hombros a su hermana – Ella se viste para estar cómoda …

-¿Qué quieres decir? - exclamó sorprendida y molesta - ¿Que no me visto como ella?

-Pues claro que no.

Candy miró su vestido … por supuesto no podía llamarse sexy. Aplastaba su busto y sus piernas se veían muy delgadas. Pero recordarle que no tenía dinero para gastarlo en ropa era en verdad demasiado. Tom se olvidaba que había tenido que sobrevivir con un crédito para estudiar mientras a él en aquella época habían podido darle todo.

-Déjala Tom … está bien.

¿Está bien? Aquello no era lo que esperaba escuchar y se sintió muchísimo peor.

-No Albert, no está bien. Si no te gusta este vestido deberías ve el resto de su guardarropa. Jamás he visto a una mujer en el consorcio Johnsson vestida así. Además tenemos que hacer algo con su cabello, parece una quinceañera.

-No hablen de mi como si no estuviera presente.

-Es una lástima que parezca tan joven – comentó el rubio.

-Si va a tener que enfrentarse a Eliza cuando menos tiene que hacer bien el papel. Eliza pasaría a su lado sin verla.

-¿Pueden parar? – gritó Candy enojada.

-Lo siento – respondió Albert volteando a verla – sólo estamos diciendo que es una pena que no parezcas más grande.

-Pues lo lamento mucho, no tengo dinero para cambiar de imagen.

-No te enojes hermanita, sólo estoy diciendo lo que veo. Albert tiene que comprarte algo de ropa.

-¿No me digas? exclamó sarcástica - ¿y puedo elegirla yo o la elegirá él?.

Para este momento ya estaba realmente con todos sus sentimientos encontrados.

-No te enojes Candy.

-Sólo me enojo cuando me provocan y quizá tiene algo que ver con que hoy es mi cumpleaños y por favor no digan que se les olvidó porque eso ya lo se.

Los hombres se miraron horrorizados y por unos segundos guardaron silencio. ¡Oh miseria y calamidad! Sus mentes completamente en blanco. ¿Cómo demonios se les pudo pasar?

-Lo siento Candy, no tengo excusa … tengo una memoria fatal.

-Perdónanos Candy – añadió Albert sumándose a la frase de su amigo.

-Lo mínimo que podrían hacer es no anularme por completo. ¿Creen que es divertido ponerse los mismos jeans todos los días? A quién le gusta estar hasta el cuello de deudas pero no tengo más por hacer ... no hasta que …

No terminó la frase. Sabía que ambos se sentían fatal y eso le daba gusto … que le recordaran que iba mal vestida era el colmo. Además sólo había ido a la regatta porque no quería pasar su cumpleaños sola.

-¿Alguien ha recordado tu cumpleaños? – preguntó Tom.

-¡Por supuesto! - contestó irritada -No estoy sola en el mundo ¿sabes? Mis compañeros de la universidad me enviaron mensajes y tarjetas electrónicas, la madre de Albert me llamó temprano y George me regaló estos aretes que hacen juego con el collar que me dio en navidad.

-Son muy lindos.

Se hizo un silencio espantoso. Los pensamientos de la rubia se remontaron a años anteriores en que su cumpleaños, la regatta y su madre iban ligados y ahora … sin su madre todo parecía tan triste, tan vacío …

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y era horrible, no quería llorar delante de Albert, pero se sentía tan triste, tan insignificante, tan sola.

Albert le pasó en silencio un pañuelo. No sonreía pero se acercó a su oído y murmuró de una manera dulce:

-Feliz cumpleaños.

-Candy, no debí olvidarlo.

-Por favor ya basta, vamos por el almuerzo,

Dieron por fin el asunto por terminado y cuando acababan de acomodar el mantel y sacar las cosas Tom exclamó:

-Maldición, olvidé las sillas. Voy por ellas… Albert, quédate con Candy a ayudarla a acomodar las cosas.

-No hace falta – interrumpió ella – quizá quiera ir a buscar a Annie.

-No, prefiero ayudarte a ti.

-No es necesario …

-Quiero hacerlo, además no creo que tarden mucho. ¿Quieres una copa de vino mientras tanto?

Estuvo a punto de rechazarlo, pero lo pensó mejor.

-Está bien.

Candy sacó unas bolsas de plástico y se sentaron sobre ellas en lo que Tom volvía con las sillas. Se recostó sobre el tronco de un gran árbol que les regalaba su sombra y cerró los ojos mientras Albert descorchaba la botella.

-Pareces cansada.

-Lo estoy.

Las manos y el cuerpo de Candy temblaron cuando tomó la copa que Albert le ofrecía.

_-¡Basta Candy!_ – pensó la chica. Ya era mayorcita como para dejar que Albert la pusiera nerviosa. Además tenía una novia que parecía sacada de una revista. Los hombres como él salían con mujeres guapísimas, no con chicas bajitas que conocían desde la infancia.

-¿Te levantaste muy temprano?

-Mucho… tenía que preparar todo. Antes solía levantarme temprano porque mamá no podía dormir pero …

-Tuvo mucha suerte de tenerte a tí.

-No, yo tuve suerte de tener una mamá como ella.

-Sacrificaste tu carrera, abandonaste la universidad a los 18 años por atenderla. No todos hacen algo así.

-Por una madre sí Albert. Y yo la amaba mucho.

Albert la admiraba por eso. Candy poseía una cualidad muy rara y difícil de encontrar. Anteponía la felicidad de los demás a la de ella misma. Era lógico que su madre y todos la adorasen.

-Tom no sabe lo que tiene Candy – dijo poniéndose en pie - ¿quieres más vino?

El problema con Albert era que a pesar de parecer un hombre superficial en el fondo era maravilloso y en momentos como ese Candy se sentía completamente atraída hacia él

Siguieron platicando un rato.

-Pagaré mis deudas cuando vendamos la casa que nos dejó mi madre y Tom podrá ayudarse en su negocio, sólo que aun no nos decidimos, la casa tiene demasiados recuerdos.

-Les vendría bien hacerlo.

-Sí, pero primero necesito hacerme a la idea y encontrar un trabajo, establecerme en Londres. Quizá mientras finjo ser tu secretaria puedo encontrar algo.

Albert asintió sonriendo.

-Cuéntame como son las mujeres que trabajan en el consorcio Johnsson, cómo visten.

Albert trabajaba con George en una gran empresa de servicios financieros que orientaba a empresas realmente fuertes de Europa.

-Bueno pues … Bárbara lleva chaqueta y trajes sastres. No es necesario que tú los lleves … claro está que tampoco puedes ir en Jeans ¿verdad?. Tendremos que hacer algo con tu ropa – suspiró Albert viéndola de reojo – Tom tiene razón.

-¡Como crees Albert! - exclamó Candy casi brincando en su lugar - No, no puedes comprarme ropa.

-¿Por qué no? - le respondió de lo más tranquilo - Si te da un ataque de escrúpulos por favor recuerda que me estás haciendo un favor. Yo soy el que te esta poniendo en este apuro así que ...

Sabía que debía negarse pero la tentación era mucha. Después de todo eran años de no comprarse ni chicles ... no podía realmente mantenerse en la postura de decir que no.

-¿Cuánto puedo gastarme?

Albert dijo una cantidad sin pensar mucho y la rubia abrió enormemente los ojos.

-No necesitaré tanto.

-De cualquier forma compra lo que quieras.

-¡Wow! Eres como el hada madrina de cenicienta – dijo sonriendo y encantada para sus adentros.

-Como el padrino querrás decir, sólo asegúrate de elegir bien a tu príncipe – se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Te lo prometo – contestó mientras el aroma de Albert se le colaba hasta al cerebro agitándole la sangre y desbocándole el corazón.

-Tómalo como mi regalo de cumpleaños pequeña.

-Aquí traigo las sillas – gritó desde el fondo Tom rompiendo de pronto la magia del momento.

Continuará ...

***************

Listo el segundo capitulo!!! Muchisimas gracias por sus review y espero que les guste!!!!!

**Roni de Andrew**: Amiga ... aqui esta la continuacion!!! veamos que tan "hot" se pone la situacion con estos dos bajo el mismo techo. Besos!!!

**Cotapese**: Siiiiiiiiiiii!!! pobre de mi Albert ... Eliza se lo quiere desayunar por eso Candy tiene que encontrar la manera de ponerla en su lugar!!! Besitos!!!

**Lady Andrey**: Todo puede pasar ... la idea es que ya que la pecas tiene que hacerse cargo de Eliza ... pues le recomendaria que tambien se haga cargo de Annie =) Besitos!!!!

**Abi**: Amiga ... te debo los datos ... cuando vaya a Mexico la busco en mi mundo de libros y te aviso. Gracias por toooooooodo tu apoyo!!! siempres estas ahi tks!!!! Besos!!!

**Jenny**: Parece que no me canso verdad??? y sigo y sigo... hasta que las aburra de tanta historia jijijiji!!! Besitos preciosa!!

**Tania**: Hola hermosa! ya actualice!!! espero que te guste y nos vemos en el sig. capitulo!!!! Besitos!!!!!

Gracias a todos por leer y no se olviden de dejar un review =)

Un beso enorme de

Scarleth Andrey =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Vaya, no estaba nada mal para ser el primer día en Londres. Dos silbidos en el metro, ropa nueva y un corte de cabello que le parecía maravilloso.

Vio la dirección nuevamente y ubicó la casa. Era muy hermosa, de colores claros y moderna. La entrada le recordaba un jardín de cuento. Para nadie era secreto que Albert tenía fascinación por las plantas y la naturaleza.

Entró por la puerta trasera pues no había nadie y encontró una nota al llegar a las escaleras con la caligrafía de su anfitrión.

"_**Hola Candy, tu cuarto es la Segunda puerta a la derecha arriba. Te dejé toallas sobre la cama por si quieres ducharte y hay té, vino y lo que necesites en la cocina**_"

Candy sonrió y subió las escaleras.

Se quedó maravillada por lo linda que era su habitación. La enorme cama y los almohadones, el espejo, el baño que era un sueño y así después de acomodar sus cosas momentáneamente sobre la cama se dispuso a disfrutar de un baño de burbujas.

Sus músculos se relajaron de inmediato y saboreó la suerte de estar ahí. Ese sería su espacio por dos semanas, sólo de ella y para ella.

Recién salía cuando tuvo que contestar el teléfono que sonaba insistente.

-Hola Candy, llegaste temprano.

-Sí …

-Estaré en casa en 15 minutos. No te perdiste ni hubo problemas ¿verdad?

-No Albert y gracias por hacerme sentir como una pueblerina …

La risa del rubio sonó en el auricular y la llamada se cortó. ¿Quince minutos? Imposible volver a adquirir la imagen con que había llegado. Quizá no era tan fácil poner el delineador color berenjena como le habían dicho y tampoco terminaría de arreglar su cabello como lo había hecho la estilista.

No había más remedio. Se puso unos jeans, una sencilla playera de algodón y con una horquilla separó el cabello de su frente deteniéndolo hacia un lado. Su cara sin una gota de maquillaje y descalza. No era lo que había pensado para su encuentro con Albert pero … en fin … tampoco esperaba que él se arrodillarse a sus pies rendido por su belleza …

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde llegó el dueño desabrochando su corbata.

-Hola Candy.

-¿Tuviste un buen día querido? No deberías trabajar los domingos – comentó en tono de burla.

Se sonrió al escucharla y verla. Era lindo encontrar a alguien más en casa.

-Veo que encontraste todo.

-Sí gracias.

-Acompáñame a tomar algo ¿quieres?

-Ajá.

Avanzaron hacia la cocina con paso lento.

-¿Jugo? ¿vino?

-Un jugo está bien.

Albert estaba sirviendo los vasos y volteó a verla. Candy tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y pudo ver cómo la blusa marcaba los pezones de la chica … sin sujetador.

Las manos le temblaron y tragó saliva ¿qué rayos estaba pensando? Era Candy, la conocía de toda la vida, era como su hermana … y en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar cómo sería, qué sentiría al acariciárcelos ¡rayos!

Trató de desviar sus pensamientos a como diera lugar. Cuando le dio el vaso volvió a tragar saliva. No se había equivocado, bajo la ropa ancha y sin forma había algo infinitamente interesante. Se sentía de pronto como un adolescente mirando algo prohibido.

-¿Vamos al jardín?

-Claro.

Albert miró el movimiento de sus caderas y su trasero al caminar. El calor debía estar alterándolo … no podía pensar en ella de esa manera.

-¿Fuiste de compras?

-Claro … esta blusa es nueva – añadió de pronto y dirigiendo su mirada a la prenda.

¡Vaya! ¡Con que era nueva! Una simple playera de algodón que estaba afectando la imagen que Albert tenía de Candy.

-Pero puede que haya gastado mucho dinero Albert. Todo iba muy bien hasta que vi un traje maravilloso. Por favor no me obligues a devolverlo. Si es demasiado te lo pagaré cuando me pagues tú.

-Vamos Candy, unos cuantos trajes no me van a arruinar. Además te agradezco mucho que estés aquí.

-¿Cuánto? Porque había unas botas …

-¡¡Bruja!! No sabía que te gustaba tanto comprar ropa.

-No había tenido la oportunidad en mucho tiempo.

-Es algo que no entiendo aún ¿Por qué tu padre no te ayuda?

Se quedó pensativa un momento, pero no era un secreto para nadie.

-No es que no quiera Albert … son las consecuencias de tener una nueva familia. Su nueva esposa como hija única y sin hijos no entiende bien la palabra "compartir" y creen que debo buscarme la vida yo sola. – Ese era el problema con Linda, la parte egoísta que suele haber en los humanos estaba bastante desarrollada en ella – pero hablemos de algo más interesante porque la verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa por mañana.

-No tienes por qué.

-Te conozco Albert. Te pondrás histérico al mínimo error.

-No soy así.

-Con los demás quizá no, pero conmigo es diferente.

Albert comenzó a reir.

-Si te refieres a cuando copiaste mi tesis doctoral te lo merecías. ¡Qué desastre! Yo lo hubiera hecho más rápido con dos dedos.

-Ok, ok – sonrió la chica al recordarlo – creo que mejor voy por más jugo.

Albert ofreció su vaso.

-Pero es tuyo…

-Tómatelo, no tengo nada contagioso, además yo quiero una cerveza.

Caminaron de regreso hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Eliza esta semana?

Albert se sirvió la cerveza y esperó un momento sonriendo antes de contestar.

-Ha enviado otro paquetito a la oficina, lo cual es malo pero hay algo peor, George quiere hacer la fiesta para celebrar que se retira … en su casa – su mente viajó unos segundos como tratando de asimilar las posibilidades - Tengo que ir obviamente, pero estar en los terrenos de ella me preocupa. Pensé que elegirían otro sitio.

Candy dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se colocó la horquilla del pelo, sin darse cuenta que en esa postura la camiseta se pegaba a sus pechos. Albert no podía dejar de mirar la silueta de los pezones bajo la tela. La idea de que no llevara nada debajo le estaba causando serios problemas.

-No creo que haga nada con George ahí, además vas a ir con Annie ¿no?

-Sí.

-Pues no pareces muy seguro.

-Iré con Annie a la fiesta … sí – murmuró para sí ... no era el momento como para cambiar de novia. El problema era que Annie quería establecerse, tener hijos … nada del otro mundo, pero él jamás se casaría ni complicaría así su vida.

-No te preocupes, conmigo en la oficina y Annie del brazo estás más que a salvo.

-Ojalá.

-¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntó al escuchar el timbre.

-No que yo sepa.

-¿Y qué había en el paquete que te envió Eliza?

-Unas bragas de color rojo – contestó deteniéndose a medio pasillo.

-¿Para ti?

-No se me había ocurrido – contestó riendo y acercándose más a la puerta.

Era Annie. Al verla, la alegría de Candy se esfumó de inmediato y tuvo que recordar que ella era sólo una invitada. La dueña de Albert en ese momento era la chica que estaba junto a la puerta dándole un posesivo beso en los labios y debía admitir que se veía fabulosa. Seguramente las hormonas de Albert estaban a punto de explotar con esa abertura en la falda que dejaba expuestos sus perfectos muslos.

-Hola …Candy es tu nombre ¿cierto? – saludó con la mayor desfachatez

-Si.

La diseñadora la vio de arriba abajo y sonrió de oreja a oreja al constatar que al menos no encontraba competencia. Irritada Candy levantó la barbilla … que pensara lo que pensara. Ella no estaba interesada en Albert. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que tarde o temprano se buscaría a otra.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? Candy y yo estábamos charlando en el jardín.

-Sólo tengo cinco minutos, debo arreglarme para la cena de esta noche. Vine a corroborar que no se te hubiera olvidado. Albert tiene una memoria horrible cuando algo no le agrada – comentó dirigiéndose a la rubia.

-Sí, por eso es tan amigo de mi hermano.

-Por Dios … ¡Olvidar tu cumpleaños! no tienen disculpa … ¿Salimos al jardín?

Annie salió la primera.

-Me encanta este jardín, pero deberíamos añadir algunas rosas y quizá madreselva ¿no te parece?

-Si a Albert le agrada.

-Confía en mi, soy diseñadora. Amor ¿no te acordabas de la cena?

Albert estaba serio y esa mirada la conocía perfectamente bien. Los días de Annie estaban contados y quizá por eso ella se portaba de esa manera tan posesiva.

-Te dije que pasaría por ti a las ocho.

-Pero pensé que se te habría olvidado.

-No se me ha olvidado.

Candy sintió pena por ella. Debía ser horrible haberlo tenido y perderlo.

-Es una pena que tengamos que salir siendo tu primer noche en Londres, pero es un compromiso al que no podemos faltar. La alta sociedad estará ahí.

-No se preocupen, me las arreglaré.

-Es lo que le dije a Albert, además supongo que tendrás conocidos ¿no?

-No me apetece salir, la verdad estoy nerviosa por lo de mañana.

-Si, me lo imagino, tu primer trabajo. Seguramente esto te ayudará a encontrar algo fijo. Es una buena oportunidad para ti.

-Sí, claro – suspiró – aún no puedo creer que Albert sea tan generoso conmigo.

El rubio soltó una carcajada y como por arte de magia el mal humor de Candy se esfumó ¿Qué es lo que tenía la risa de Albert Andrey?

-Annie, me está haciendo un favor así que no te pases con ella.

-Bueno, los dejo solos – exclamó Candy poniéndose en pie.

-Annie también ya se va. Iré a buscarte a las ocho como quedamos.

Mientras los dos salían, Candy comenzó a recoger los vasos. Le pareció ver un brillo de desaprobación en los azules ojos de Albert pero era imposible. Los hombres nunca entendían los piques entre mujeres y casi le daba las gracias a Annie por fijarse en ella, quizá la playera ajustada y los jeans o que se sentía particularmente insegura en ese momento.

Para ella era claro que Albert quería librarse de su novia y lo haría sin miramientos ni volver atrás. Había visto ese brillo de aburrimiento en sus ojos y sabía que podía ser cruel. Aun recordaba a Henriette Moterson diez años atrás llorando como la Magdalena en el jardín de su casa. Entonces supo lo peligroso que era Albert Andrey.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-No me cuesta nada Albert.

-Siento que tenga que salir esta noche.

-Te cansarás de verme estas dos semanas – sonrió – no te preocupes.

* * *

Pero Albert estaba preocupado. No quería dejarla sola su primer noche en Londres y también sabía lo que le estaba pasando, se aburría horrores cada vez que Annie abría la boca pero no era el mejor momento para terminar, la necesitaba como escudo para la fiesta de George. Podía seguir con Annie o … ¡diablos!

* * *

Dormía plácidamente, enroscada como gato en el sofá, con la cara lavada, la ridícula horquilla de plástico y su respiración acompasada. Se veía tan hermosa, tan fresca.

Albert la movió ligeramente.

-Candy, despierta. Es tarde, deberías estar en la cama.

La chica a penas y se movió, sus ojos se entreabrieron y pudo observar el rostro del hombre.

-Albert has vuelto …

Y quería besarla. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Conocía a Candy de toda la vida, la había abrazado cuando el funeral de su madre y no había sentido nada, pero ahora era como estar con otra persona. No se había dado cuenta de las venitas azules en sus muñecas, ni de los brillos dorados de sus ojos verdes. Era como si una persona diferente estuviera frente a él.

Albert se apartó avergonzado. Quizá era la reacción lógica por no haberse quedado a pasar la noche con Annie. Aun recordaba la cara de la joven al ver que no iba a entrar.

-Ya es mayorcita Albert. Seguro no espera que llegues a dormir.

Pero Albert apartó las delicadas manos y las separó de sus hombros diciéndole que estaba cansado.

-Llámame.

Por supuesto que la llamaría, no tenía opción.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Candy ella se estaba incorporando.

-Lamento despertarte pero amanecerías con dolor de cuello si te dejara en el sillón.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó abrochando la bata alrededor de su cuerpo haciendo que a Albert se le atragantaran las palabras.

-Las doce – contestó sirviéndose una copa de Whisky.

Esto no era normal, de pronto le habían entrado unas ganas enormes de mirar bajo esa bata blanca de algodón que nada dejaba a simple vista. ¿Qué pasaría si se acercaba y desabrochaba el cinturón? Quería ver si llevaba algo debajo, quería tocar su piel.

-¿Tan insoportable estuvo la reunión?

-Sí, muy insoportable – contestó dando un gran trago a su bebida para calmar sus pensamientos.

-Pero ya pasó … bueno Albert, buenas noches – dijo dándose vuelta para subir las escaleras a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Candy – contestó viendo a la mujer desaparecer de su vista. De pronto dos semanas le parecían demasiado tiempo.

Continuará ...

* * *

Listo el capitulo 3!!!

Les esta gustando?? Espero que si!!!

**Valebu**: Aqui tienes el cap. 3 ... hasta eso no me tarde tanto verdad?? Espero que tambien te guste linda!!

**Tamborsita**: Ese Albert y la mala memoria!!! Esos hombres que tienen memoria selectiva jijiji!. Es como mi esposo ... maaaaaaaaalo para las fechas!!!

**Cotapese**: Este ya estuvo menos de transicion??? ya un poco mas emocionante?? jijijiji!!!! Eliza no puede sino ser odiosa ... pobrecita mujer ... pero acepto sugerencias para hacerla ver su suerte eh!!! jijiji!!!

**Roni de Andrew**: Hola amiga ... genio y figura ... los hombres son coquetos aunque digan que no ... y los hay mas que las mujeres jijijij!!! este guerito va a sudar la gota gorda con esta chiquitina bajo su propio techo jijiji!!! ah como me divierto!

**Yarda**: Lista y preparada ... ahora solo falta que me digas que te sigue gustando el fic!!! siiiiiiiii????

**Claridad:** Amiguis ... aqui estoy con la continuacion!. Voy llegando a casa ... te platico en un mail el drama de hoy ... estuvo pesadisimo ... te cuento luego =(

Buenos chicas les mando un beso enorme, mil gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejarme un review ... necesito que me suban las pilas ... hoy fue un dia dificil.

Scarleth Andrey =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Candy se dio media vuelta en su cama. Por un momento tuvo la tentación de seguir durmiendo. Era demasiado temprano y ella ya comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Se levantó como pudo y se puso las zapatillas. Caminó hasta el baño y se miró en el espejo. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, parecía una quinceañera. Seguramente Eliza no la tomaría en serio, no podría proteger a Albert, George descubriría el tipo de mujer que era su esposa, le daría un infarto y ella tendría toda la culpa.

No debía haber aceptado ser la secretaria de Albert. Había sido un error monumental pero ahora era demasiado tarde para hacerse para atrás.

Abrió su maleta y comenzó a sacar la ropa que le hacía falta.

-Te dejé un té en la mesita – dijo Albert tocando a su puerta – ¿qué vas a desayunar?

-Pan tostado y un café

-Ok … yo bajo en 20 min.

Candy se apresuró a arreglar su cabello y maquillarse. No estaba nada mal, de repente tenía pómulos y sus ojos resaltaban enormemente. El sujetador que valía lo que le había costado había hecho el milagro, parecía que tenía busto. Claro, no como el de Eliza, pero al menos el de ella no era de silicón.

Se detuvo un momento a tomar un sorbo de té antes de elegir una falda café y un camiseta beige. Pensaba en Eliza y en que debía ser la mujer más rara del planeta para arriesgar tanto por una aventura con Albert. Por supuesto las mujeres se mataban por meterse en la cama del rubio desde que tenía memoria pero … sabían que aquello no iba a durar. ¿Cuál podía ser una razón para aferrarse a una ilusión? Sólo que no tuvieran neuronas, pero ella las tenía … claro que las tenía.

Se calzó los zapatos, echó un último vistazo y se sintió satisfecha. Los zapatos de tacón, la falda corta y pegada, la blusa y el pequeño saco café cumplían su cometido, se veía bastante bien y sonrió.

Salió de la habitación tomando su pequeña bolsa.

-¿Quieres un café?

-Sí gracias. Sin leche y sin azúcar – contestó Albert desde su habitación.

Candy bajó a la cocina sintiéndose más alegre de lo que pudiera imaginar. Había algo maravilloso en estrenar ropa. Además parecía mayor y más profesional.

Se sirvió una taza de café y buscó el azúcar. Todas las alacenas prácticamente estaban vacías a no ser por unas cuantas latas.

-¿Acaso nunca comes en casa? – preguntó cuando escuchó la puerta de la cocina.

-Prefiero hacerlo fuera – contestó Albert secándose el cabello con una toalla, con el torso desnudo y sólo llevando los pantalones.

Candy apartó la mirada. ¡Diablos! Esos bíceps, ese cuerpo de infarto … ¿por qué rayos no se vestía ese hombre? Lo que había visto era una imagen que no sería para nada fácil de olvidar.

Lo primero que Albert vio al entrar a la cocina fue lo bien que esa faldita se marcaba a su cuerpo y se le atragantaron las palabras. No podía haber ocurrido en peor momento. Candy tenía piernas, unas piernas muy bien torneadas. Siempre le había parecido una chica bajita pero era más que eso. Era de constitución delgada pero firme y sexy … endemoniadamente sexy. Se quedó hipnotizado mirándola.

-¿Qué te parece? – preguntó dándose vuelta para que él pudiera verla.

-¿Yo he comprado todo eso? – contestó admirándola de verdad.

-Sí y me gasté una fortuna, fue parte del trato ¿recuerdas?

Albert sonrió dejando la toalla sobre una silla.

-Quiero parecer una secretaria. ¿Me veo mayor?

-Ninguna mujer quiere parecer mayor Candy y para serte honesto te ves preciosa.

Estaba nervioso, el pulso se le había acelerado y sentía un cosquilleo en la parte baja del estómago.

-Ayer no me fijé en tu cabello – dijo viendo como este rozaba levemente las clavículas, se fijó en el escote de la blusa, en el destello dorado de sus ojos verdes. Deberían de darle una paliza por lo que estaba pensando de Candy. Y seguramente sería Tom quien se la diera si no lo dejaba su libido en paz. Quizá fuera sólo la sorpresa de la transformación o que la chica comenzaba a gustarle - ¿Tom te ha visto vestida así? – preguntó tocando su hombro para liberar tensión.

-No

-Ya

Era obvio. Si Tom supiera que su hermana pequeña era una bomba jamás hubiera permitido que se quedara en su casa. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró tratando de controlar sus hormonas. La observó de nuevo y no podía dejar de admirarla. Era hermosa.

Candy estaba ahí para hacerle un favor y él no pensaba hacer nada que la avergonzase. Aunque a juzgar por el deseo que sentía de abrazarla iba a ser muy difícil.

-Voy a ponerme una camisa.

-¿Dónde tienes el pan?

-¿Pan?

-Si, eso que se hace con trigo. Quiero tostar uno.

Estaba tomándole el pelo como siempre. Sabía el efecto que ejercía en él y lo encontraba divertido. De hecho bastante divertido.

-Hay pan de molde en ese cajón. ¿Me puedes hacer uno a mi si no te molesta?

-Claro ¿sólo uno? – contestó ella inclinándose para abrir el cajón.

-Sí, sólo uno – respondió Albert observando de nuevo ese excitante trasero.

Iban a ser dos semanas muy largas, pensó mientras se batía en retirada.

Cuando volvió a la cocina Candy estaba sentada en un taburete comiendo.

-Tu cocina es un completo desastre Albert. ¿Sabes que sólo hay unas cuantas latas y 4 botellas de vino?

-Cuatro botellas "sin abrir" – contestó recorriendo sus piernas discretamente – si estás buscando indicios de mi licenciosa vida te sugiero que mejor revises la basura. ¿Sigues queriendo ir sola a la oficina?

Candy bajó del taburete.

-Creo que es lo mejor. Una secretaria temporal no llegaría a primera hora el primer día. Además Bárbara va a estar toda la mañana para explicarme ¿no?.

-Sí, pero a partir de mañana tienes que llegar a las 7.30 am como yo. Si Eliza se entera que llegas más tarde soy hombre muerto y recuerda que para eso te pago.

-No te preocupes, mañana apareceré a las 7.30 am como relojito, pero hoy lo haré a las 9 – hizo una breve pausa y sonrió juguetona - ¿Sabes? Empiezo a pensar que me he ganado la ropa.

-Lo harás – contestó sonriendo también y terminando de ajustarse la corbata – me voy, te espero a las nueve en punto. En punto Candy.

-Como usted ordene amo.

-Muy simpática jovencita. Ya veremos si seguimos sonriendo al final de estas dos semanas.

Albert caminaba hacia la salida de la cocina con las llaves en la mano disponiéndose a partir.

-Todo va a salir bien Albert. No lo dudes.

-Quiero ser igual de optimista que tú pecosa.

-¿Pecosa? – exclamó sorprendida y abriendo enormemente los ojos. Era la primera vez que él se dirigía a ella con ese adjetivo.

-Sí, pecosa – volvió a decir el rubio mirándola - una pecosa muy hermosa.

Candy se sonrojó al escuchar su voz y saber que era el blanco de esa intensa mirada. Quizá unos años atrás habría brincado de emoción pero ahora la cautela sustituía a la atracción y a la emoción.

-Ahora sí me voy. Te veo en un rato más.

-Nos vemos Albert.

Fue un momento algo incómodo. Uno se retiró realmente conmocionado por lo que comenzaba a experimentar con la cercanía de la rubia y ella expectante, consciente, sabía que una relación con Albert jamás podría durar. Él no era de los que compartían su vida ni tomaba las cosas en serio, por lo que estaban en un juego que ella no se permitiría jugar. No era tonta, al menos no mientras tuviera el control de sus neuronas sobre sus hormonas.

A la hora prevista dejó la casa y se dirigió a su nuevo trabajo.

Si quería una confirmación de que su aspecto había cambiado la tuvo cuando un joven le detuvo la puerta a la entrada del consorcio Johnsson. Eso jamás hubiera pasado antes y le elevó la autoestima y agrandó el ego. Sabía que se veía muy bien y no podía evitar sonreir y sentirse mucho más segura.

Y le hacía falta, odiaba admitirlo pero había algo intimidatorio en el éxito de Albert. Una cosa era insultarlo amistosamente en Henley y otra muy distinta estar dentro de su territorio.

Albert era todo un playboy pero también era un hombre de negocios. Un doctorado bajo el brazo en Oxford y una carrera intachable eran suficiente para que Candy se sintiera en verdad nerviosa. La gente arriesgaba millones basados en los consejos de Albert.

-Es un muy mal momento para marcharme pero no puedo cancelar mis vacaciones. Llevamos demasiado tiempo planeándolas.

-No te preocupes. De todos modos no creo que Alb … digo, el Señor Andrey aceptara que cancelaras tus vacaciones.

Se sonrojó por la familiaridad con que lo había tratado pero Bárbara fingió no notar la confusión.

-Es muy tranquilizante saber que estás aquí Candy. Una amiga de la familia me parece la mejor idea para la situación y dadas las circunstancias. Espero que no haya ninguna complicación en mi ausencia y no te preocupes, te he dejado una carpeta con la información que necesitarás.

-Bien.

-Todo está anotado, pero si necesitaras algo más puedes preguntarle a Antoniette, la secretaria de Mr. Jefferson. Es una chica muy agradable, la encuentras en la extensión 4733. Después del recorrido te la presentaré.

-4733 – repitió Candy confundida entre números y pasillos.

-Pero como ya te dije, todo, absolutamente todo está en la carpeta y por lo pronto sólo me resta presentarte el que será tu hogar por las siguientes dos semanas – dijo Bárbara abriendo una hermosa puerta de madera para dar paso a un enorme despacho. Además de la computadora sobre el precioso escritorio había una sala bellísima, unos archiveros de madera enormes empotrados en la pared donde ya se imaginaba que estaba todo meticulosamente ordenado.

Nunca se había imaginado una oficina como esa, es más, nunca se habría imaginado trabajando para Albert en esa oficina durante dos semanas.

-Si quieres avisarle al Sr. Anrdrey que estás aquí sería bueno, está esperándote impaciente – añadió señalando hacia una puerta – Voy a hacer un té ¿quieres?

-Claro, gracias.

Bárbara desapareció y ella se quedó con la duda de si llamar o no a la puerta. Claro que sería su jefe pero no era algo totalmente cierto, así que optó por no tratarlo tanto como tal y después de un breve golpecito abrió la puerta y asomándose al interior se quedó sin habla.

El saludo no pudo salir de su boca ya que la otrora Eliza Leagan y ahora Sra Jhonsson estaba tumbada en el escritorio frente a Albert con la mitad del pecho fuera de la chaqueta.

-Con que llega la caballería – se rió la pelirroja sin alterar una sola línea de su rostro y sin intentar incorporarse si quiera - ¿Te conozco? Estoy segura que te he visto antes.

A Candy se le revolvió el estómago. Era justo lo que Albert y Tom le dijeron que debía esperar pero fue demasiado para ella. Vaciló un momento antes de entrar, pero al ver la expresión de angustia en el rostro de Albert fue consciente de que realmente necesitaba su ayuda y no pensaba defraudarlo.

Respiró dos veces y cerró la puerta tratando de aparentar una calma que estaba demasiado lejos de sentir.

-Mi padre y su esposo son amigos, Sra Johnsson.

-¿Sì?

-Es Candy White – dijo Albert levantándose del asiento y caminando hacia la rubia pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Claro que no era el gesto más normal entre una secretaria y su jefe pero Candy no se movió un centímetro. Sabía que esto era serio y de verdad lo ayudaría.

-¿White? Ah! Claro, la hija de Steven – dijo incorporándose – has cambiado mucho, cuando te conocí eras … gordita.

-Pues usted es exactamente como la recordaba – respondió cortante.

Una luz como un rayo de ira pasó por los ojos de Eliza y se instaló en su cara.

-¿Acaso me he perdido algo? No me digas que estás saliendo con Albert.

-Es más que eso – se adelantó a cualquier respuesta – Candy y yo vivimos juntos.

Eliza la miró como si fuera lo más asqueroso del planeta.

-¿Y lo sabe Annie?

-Claro.

-No me esperaba esto – dijo mientras abotonaba su chaqueta – realmente pensé que irías con Annie a la fiesta de "mi esposo" – añadió con la mayor desfachatez.

-No, iré con Candy.

Candy se puso más tensa si es que eso era posible. No había dicho palabra desde hacía varios segundos pero ¿qué diablos estaba pensando o pasando por la cabeza de Albert?. Una cosa era ayudarlo como su secretaria y otra muy distinta a convertirla en sólo unos minutos en su amante. ¿Y Annie?

-Ya lo veo. Siempre habrá otra "cariño" – dijo refiriéndose a la jovencita – Si aceptas un consejo no deshagas la maleta. Albert y yo somos iguales, siempre hay alguien más excitante, una nueva aventura.

Salió del despacho contoneando sus bien formadas caderas y mostrando el espectacular porte que tenía.

-¿Qué juego es este Abert? ¿Qué ha pasado con Annie?

-Baja la voz, podría estar escuchando.

La rubia se aproximó a la puerta y la abrió. No había nadie.

-¿Y Bárbara?

-Fue a hacer café.

-Mal momento.

-¿Cómo iba a adivinar que estaba esa mujer aquí? Además no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Qué pasó entre Annie y tú?

Albert caminó hacia el escritorio para abrir su correo electrónico.

-No hay nada peor que una mujer despechada.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada, ese es el problema. Termina de leer.

-¿Quién es la otra mujer en la que estás interesado?

-Tú.

El corazón de Candy dio un vuelco y volteó a verlo a los ojos sintiendo sus mejillas arder en rojo carmesí.

Continuará ...

* * *

Listo!!! ya cumpli con mi mision de actualizar este fic ... pero la verdad mis ojos estan cansados y no se si hay por ahi algunos errores ... si los hay ... mil disculpas!!!

Bueno ahora los agradecimientos:

**Roni de Andrew**: Con estos hombres toooooooodo puede pasar. Algunas veces se dejan llevar por las apariencias pero mira ... despues viene las gratas o ingratas sorpresas jijiji ... a ver si le cae el veinte a este chico y pronto!!! te mando un besotototote!!!

**Lady Karen**: Espero que ya todo bien con tus examenes y saque solo dieces jijijiji!!! el fin de semana me dare tiempo para leer con tranquilidad todo lo que han subido ... si le batalle para leer el mio (y creo que ya ni le entendi bien) no quiero leer los demas porque mi cerebro esta medio atolondrado ... en fin!!! besitos guapa!!!

**Jenny**: Siiiii!!! le voy a sugerir a Candy que todas las noches le prepare la tina con agua fria a Albertcito papucho jijijji!!! que se aguante tantito ... ni modo que no pueda jijiji!!! besos amiga y tks por escribirme!!!

**Claridad**!!!: Hooooooola .... por aqui ando otra vez con mis ojos como de tortuga ninja por lo hinchados (tengo mil cosas que contarte ... ) pero dejando capitulo nuevo antes de ir a tumbarme a mi cama y dormir tooooooodo lo que pueda. Si son las 9.20 pero no importa ... me muero de sue;o!!!). Acepto sugerencias sobre lo que quieren que pase eh!!! ya ven que tambien se agotan las ideas (y mas gacho cuando el cuerpo esta agotado ... ). Te mando besos amiga!!!! =)

**Abi**: Amiguis!!! Tks por el review!!!! insisto en que acepto ideas de lo que quieran que pase eh!!! porque ya casi acabo de subir lo que tengo escrito y pues ... no lo he terminado aun plop!!! necesito darme prisa ... pero ya se me estan agotando las ideas en serio!!! snif .. help!!! Besitos desde gringolandia =)

**Tamborsita**: Aqui lo tienes!!! ya pudiste leer la reaccion de Albert cuando vio a Candy jijijiji!!!! pobre ... yo creo que hasta el cafe se le fue por otro lado jijijijij!!! pero bueno .... recordemos que lo que importa es el interior (pero no por eso dejamos de reconocer un buen exterior jijijijiji) Besitos!!!

**Valebu**: Si, medio hot ... pero todo se basa en que haya cositas por ahi para que se interesen mas y mas jijijiji!!! eso es lo que se pretende para que constantemente piensen el uno en el otro. Besooooooooos!!!! =)

**Jazz**: Lista la actualizacion!!! ... y bueno ... esos hombres de memoria de teflon .... que te puedo decir ... me case con uno que comparte ese tipo de memoria, o sea que pues ya me resigne y me hice a la idea jijijiji!!! Besitos!!!

**Anilem**: Servida se;orita!! aqui tiene la actualizacion y antes de lo que me habia prometido a mi misma ... para que vean que si las consciento jijijiji!!! gracias por escribirme!!

Chicas ya saben que me encantan sus reviews, me pone super feliz saber que les gusta la historia y no se olviden que se aceptan sugerencias eh!!!!

Les mando un besitos y nos leemos en el siguiente!!!!

Scarleth Andrey a punto de caer dormida =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-No lo dirás en serio.

-Por lo visto Annie cree que te estaba prestando demasiada atención – la miraba fijamente comenzando a intimidarla - Está preocupada porque no quiero comprometerme y decidió que es mejor que nos demos un tiempo.

-Se leer.

Cerró la computadora y suspiró. ¿En qué momento su vida se había complicado tanto?

-No puedo alegar nada. Tiene razón. No estoy preparado para el compromiso, menos mal que estás aquí.

-Olvídalo Albert, yo no pienso ir.

-Tienes que hacerlo. Ya le dije a Eliza que irías.

-Búscate otra yo no lo haré.

-¿Cómo que buscarme otra? – replicó entornando los ojos - He estado saliendo con Annie hace meses, no puedo sacarme una novia de la manga.

-Pues entonces mejor convence a Annie que es la mujer de tu vida.

-Sólo pasará si le entrego un anillo de compromiso y no lo pienso hacer.

-Eso ya no es mi asunto.

-Candy tú eres perfecta. Nos conocemos desde niños …

Albert estaba hablando en serio y Candy temblaba.

-¿Por qué no llevas a alguna de tus ex novias?

-Sí claro ¿Y qué excusa le doy para invitarla después de meses de no llamar?

-Ese es tu problema – dijo Candy avanzando hacia la puerta.

-Te equivocas – respondió serio – es problema de George.

La rubia se detuvo justo cuando ponía la mano sobre la perilla y escuchaba esta última frase. La única razón por la que estaba ahí era su padrino. Y ahora no podía tratar de convencerse a sí misma diciendo que Albert estaba exagerando porque había visto la actitud de la flamante Eliza con sus propios ojos.

Si tuviera quince años se habría puesto a dar brincos de emoción. Fingir ser la novia de Albert ¡WOW! Pero ahora esto implicaba muchas cosas. La experiencia le había enseñado a ser cauta. "Fingir ser la novia de Albert", que él se mostrara interesado y al pendiente de ella, pretender ante todos que la quería. El saldría indemne de esas dos semanas pero ¿y ella?. Además ¿quién diablos iba a creérselo? Albert era un caballo de carreras y ella después de su experiencia con Alan se sentía como un Pony.

-Nadie va a creer que estás conmigo.

-¿Por qué no? Eliza se lo ha creído. Entraste en el momento oportuno. La hija de Steven, hermana de Tom, vives en mi casa. Todo es perfecto – exclamó sonriendo mientras dejaba al pluma que había tomando momentos antes sobre el escritorio.

Candy se sintió parada sobre arenas movedizas.

-No soy trigueña ni soy alta. Tú siempre has andado con morenas altísimas. Roana, Sophie, Samantha, Dessire, Annie.

Albert arrugó la nariz y el corazón de Candy dio un saltito.

-Que buena memoria tienes.

-No soy tu tipo – añadió.

-Pero tú podrías ser el tipo de mujer que elegiría si quisiera una relación en serio.

-Pero yo no…

-Calla, me parece que ha entrado Bárbara, platicaremos después.

Caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla y en el umbral apareció su secretaria con el nerviosismo pintado en el rostro.

-Acabo de ver a la señora Johnsson. ¿Acaso…?

-No te preocupes Bárbara – contestó invitándola a pasar – Candy se ha cargado al enemigo magistralmente. La verdad es que no pudo haberlo hecho mejor.

-Menos mal, no sabía que estaba en el edificio.

Dejó la bandeja con las tazas y se dirigió a la chica.

-Entonces Candy si quieres venir conmigo te diré donde guardo las cosas.

La joven volteó a ver a Albert como dándole a entender que la conversación no había terminado. Era absurdo, mientras más lo pensaba, más imposible le parecía. No podía hacerse pasar por su novia delante de su padrino y todos los demás. Además nadie con algo de inteligencia creería que había cambiado a Annie por ella. ¿Ser una de las ex novias de Albert Andrey? No le apetecía en lo absoluto, aunque sólo fuese de mentira.

-Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo pero vamos a empezar con la carpeta de notas. Tenla siempre cerca de ti.

Después de una hora, con el café helado y repasando los pendientes, Candy tuvo que admitir que Bárbara tenía todo meticulosamente ordenado. Había incluso una libreta con comidas, horarios y restaurantes favoritos de cada cliente. Todo para que la vida de Albert Andrey fuera mucho más fácil y llevadera.

Candy sonrió mientras repasaba sus notas. Hasta antes de aparecer Eliza en escena, la vida de Albert era tan tranquila. Estaba segura que ni siquiera sabía todo lo que su secretaria hacía por él. Claro, era sólo otra fan más de ese rubio de oro.

-¿Crees que tendrás problemas?

-Espero que no. Se usar la computadora y tienes todo tan desglosado que no creo que pase nada.

-De cualquier manera si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarle a Fiona o incluso al mismo Albert. Ellos te ayudarán. Sólo que las chicas ahora están un poco nerviosas.

-¿Nerviosas? ¿Por qué? - pregunto extrañada.

-Bueno – vaciló un poco – Albert me ha dicho que has aceptado hacerte pasar por su novia y pues consideré que era mejor platicarlo con alguna de las chicas.

¿Aceptado? Ella no había aceptado nada.

-¿Qué les dijiste? – preguntó ya temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

-Que viven juntos y vas a ayudarlo estas dos semanas mientras no estoy. La única desventaja es que ahora que saben que es su novia quizá te sientas un poco aislada.

Candy suspiró de nuevo pensando en el tremendo problema en el que se iba metiendo cada vez más.

-Nadie va a creer que soy su novia.

-¿Por qué no? – contestó buscando algo en su bolso – a mi me parece la solución perfecta.

Pero esa era su opinión.

-Toma – dijo alargando el brazo para entregarle una tarjeta - este es el número de teléfono de la casa de mi madre, si me llegaras a necesitar ahí me encontrarás.

Candy la miró extrañada.

-Pensé que saldrías de vacaciones.

-No exactamente – contestó colgándose el bolso al hombro - Mi hermano con su familia viene de Japón después de 7 años de no hacerlo, así que se reunirá toda la familia en Escocia. Si hubieran sido unas simples vacaciones las habría pospuesto hasta después de la fiesta del Sr. Johnsson.

Ese era el misterio.

-Comprendo. No te preocupes, creo que podré lidiar con todo esto.

-Estoy segura que sí, pero si llegas a necesitar algo no dudes en llamarme.

-Gracias Bárbara, lo haré.

-Debo irme Candy, tengo que salir en dos horas para Escocia. Mucha suerte.

-Gracias.

Después de una hora Albert se asomó a ver a su "novia". Se veía mucho más cómoda y segura que a su llegada.

Había lidiado con las llamadas de su nuevo jefe, con uno que otro cliente energúmeno y casi terminado de pasar el archivo confidencial que le había dejado Bárbara dentro de las tareas pendientes.

Detrás del escritorio era lo más llamativo de esa oficina y Albert no pudo dejar de admirarla por cienmilésima vez desde que había llegado a Londres.

-¿Tienes tiempo para ir a comer?

-No lo sé, trabajo para un hombre muy autoritario que me tiene encadenada a la computadora – dijo sonriendo y cruzando una de sus bien formadas piernas mientras cerraba una carpeta y lo miraba de reojo.

Nuevamente a pasar saliva.

-Pues deberías quejarte.

-No sabes cómo me agradaría.

Esa sonrisa que le hacía brincar el corazón en el pecho. ¿Cómo no había descubierto todas esas cosas antes en ella?

-Por cierto ¿tú le dijiste a Bárbara que hiciera circular rumores sobre nosotros?

-Sí

La franca aceptación la dejó boquiabierta y más la sonrisa que tenía su interlocutor.

-¡Albert!

-Soy un hombre desesperado Candy. Vamos, te convenceré mientras almorzamos.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Otra vez en las garras de ese hombre que podía convencer hasta al más astuto. No sabía qué tenía Albert Andrey cuando hablaba pero siempre te hacía sentir como si no tuviera lógica o fuera una tontería no aceptar lo que él decía, sólo que esta vez trataría de darle un poco más de batalla.

-¿Qué te apetece comer? – preguntó mientras se acercaba para recorrer la silla de la rubia y ayudarle a levantarse - ¿comida japonesa? ¿algo italiano?

-Caramba Albert, la gente normal sólo compraría un bocadillo.

-Mmmm Podemos hacer eso también.

Diablos! Esa sonrisa …

Caminaron hacia la salida ante la vista de todas las muchachas de las oficinas.

-Cuando regresemos, todos sabrán que somos una pareja.

-Cállate, ya lo sé.

Albert rió y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Esto no ayuda mucho.

-A ti no, a mí si – la atrajo un poco más hacia él y entonces pasó un cosquilleo por su vientre.

Albert era guapísimo, el aroma de su cuerpo incitante y de nuevo el pensamiento que la aterrorizaba: Fingir interés en ella … no lo iba a soportar.

-Hay unos bocadillos por aquí cerca. Te van a encantar.

Caminaron un poco más y llegaron a un restaurante con sombrillas en la parte de afuera desde donde se podía ver el río. Tomaron asiento a tiempo que la chica que anotaba las ordenes veía al Albert con admiración. La reacción típica de todas las mujeres.

-Dos vegetarianos y dos vasos con agua.

La joven se sonrojó mientras veía de reojo a la joven que acompañaba a su fuente de admiración.

No iban a ser nada fácil esas dos semanas, de eso Candy estaba completamente segura.

Continuará …

* * *

**Admiradora: **Aqui tienes la continuacion! no me tarde tanto verdad? el que a lo mejor se tarda es el sig. capitulo ... pero tenganme paciencia ... que ya llegara!

**Claridad**: Hola amiguis ... pues Albert papucho no mas la anda metiendo en problemas jijijiji! esos hombres condenados que no tienen nada mejor que hacer ... en fin! a ver en que mas la mete este guapo. Te mando besos amiga! =)

**Lady Karen**: Muy bien jovencita ... pongale muchas ganas a sus estudios! y sobre todo a tener buen promedio =) Nada mejor que unas buenas vacaciones y descanso despues de tanto estudiar ... asi que aprovecha! besitos guapa!

**Jenny**: Jajajaja! ya no se sabe ni quien va a tratar de seducir a quien... mas bien creo que los dos ya andan medio atarantados ... no se ni a cual irle ... ya veremos despues que hacen estos polluelos juar juar juar! Besitos!

**Roni de Andrew**: Si la pobre de Candy se va a cargar de enemigas a las chicas que anduvieron o tienen interes en Albert papucho ... ya valio porque la van a hacer pomada jijiji! son demasiadas contra una! =) A ver si Albertcito la defiende. Te mando un besos!

**Tamborsita**: Pues los pobres solo se ba;an con agua fria ya que ninguno se anima a tomar la iniciativa ... mmmm ... que aburridos no? Besitos!

**Yarda: **Sip ... picante, hot ... a ver que mas se me ocurre y a ver si aguanta el pobre Albert tanta presion hormonal jijijiji!

**Abi**: Jajajajaja! bueno ... es lo que le escribio Annie ... no que se le declarara a Candy ni mucho menos ... solole compartio el mail que le mando Annie ... y la pecas se medio sonrojo pero porque igual sus sue;os se hacian realidad de golpe ... pero nooooooooo... todavia nop! Besos amiguita =)

**Cotapese**: Hay de tooooodo en la vi;a del Se;or ... desde las bien lentas como mi Candy ... a las bien jijas ... como Eliza ... En fin ... pobre Albert ... tan perseguido por las feminas , es su culpa por ser tan guapo jijijiji!

Chicas mil gracias por dejarme un review! y a todos los que leen aunque no escriban ... MIL GRACIAS!

Me despido y hasta prontito!

Besos!

Scarleth Andrey =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-Albert, de verdad no se si me entiendes. Primero iba a ser tu secretaria y ahora debo ser tu novia y por nada tu amante.

El muchacho curvó los labios mirándola pensativo.

-Diciéndolo así se oye muy fuerte. Yo más bien diría que somos unos buenos amigos que pueden contar el uno con el otro en momentos difíciles … como este.

-No estoy para bromas ni para chantajes Andrey – contestó mirándolo severamente y esperando un momento a que la chica dejara los vasos con agua sobre la mesa después de darle dos indiscretas miradas al rubio – no me agrada en lo absoluto ser una más en tu lista, es humillante.

-¿Cuál lista? No exageres Candy.

-¿No hay lista? – hizo le pregunta de una manera sarcástica – pues digamos que tu secretaria perfecta tiene documentada completamente tu vida en una agenda. La agenda más buscada de Londres, me supongo.

-¿De verdad? – contestó sonriendo y tomando su vaso.

-Claro, cuando volvamos te la enseñaré. ¡Dios! Es imposible que hasta en ese tipo de cosas te tengan que recordar los gustos y fechas.

-Calma Candy, mejor volvamos a nuestro tema. ¿Recuerdas que estoy tratando de convencerte para que aceptes de buen grado?

Volvió a verlo como suplicando por paciencia ¿qué parte del **No **... no entendía?

-¡Sería horrible! ¿No entiendes que conocemos a la misma gente, frecuentamos los mismos lugares y eso de que fuimos novios nos perseguiría toda la vida?

Albert la miraba serio. Comprendía lo que decía pero no iba a ceder.

-¿Imaginas lo que diría tu madre?

-Pues diría que por fin muestro algo de buen gusto.

Candy volteó a mirarlo esperando encontrar un brillo burlón en sus ojos. Que no lo hubiera la confundió.

-¿Y Tom?

-Candy, sólo es una fiesta.

Dio un trago más a su bebida mientras la mirada del rubio viajaba desde sus labios hasta su cuello siguiendo el recorrido de ese líquido vital.

-Me estoy pendiendo difícil ¿eh?

-Es interesante que una mujer no quiera salir conmigo

-Debería haberte pasado mucho antes.

Era verdad. Las mujeres prácticamente se aventaban en la cama de Albert a la primera oportunidad y él era como un niño en una tienda de caramelos. Todo se le daba sin esforzarse si quiera. La mujeres no eran más que una moda momentánea para él … se usaban y a la basura.

-Candy, si no lo haces por mí lo harás por George. Ya has visto a Eliza.

-Que listo.

-¿Qué podría pasar?

Esa pregunta no quería contestarla. No sabía qué le aterrorizaba más, que Albert terminara de gustarle o estar en boca de todos.

-Ya te lo dije. No quiero que la gente piense que soy una más en tu colección.

-Pero acuérdate que no eres mi tipo, tú misma lo dijiste.

Otra vez el comentario oportuno.

-Una cosa es pretender ante los demás, pero está George, tu madre … Albert conocemos a las mismas personas.

-Parece que esto es peor que una pesadilla para ti.

Estaba sorprendido con ella. El sabía que no era singularmente fácil entenderla. La conocía de toda la vida por lo que era absurdo que no quisiera acompañarlo a la fiesta y lo que le alteraba era que él deseara tanto que fuera ella la que estuviera a su lado ese día.

Era preciosa, su cabello rubio, sus ojos verdes, su piel blanca que ahora en conjunto develaban una mujer hermosa y misteriosa. Era la misma y a la vez diferente. Por un lado su casi hermana y por otro una mujer que no conocía y que daría todo por conocer.

-Candy, no hay nadie mejor que tú. Somos amigos y te necesito.

Se quedó pensativa.

-Si acepto ¿sólo sería esa noche?

Albert se sintió culpable.

-Te necesitaré hasta que se solucione este problema. Después de la fiesta se van una semana de vacaciones y con George ya retirado no tendrá nada que hacer en las oficinas y le dejaré muy claro que no quiero saber nada de ella.

-¿Crees que funcione? – preguntó dudosa.

-Digamos que sus gustos son bastante caros, así que no creo que quiera divorciarse.

-Y para eso tienes a la buena de Candy … al menos sirvo para algo – suspiró y miró su vaso.

Se quedó pasmado. ¿Y ese comentario?.

-¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Pasó algo?

-No es la gran cosa. Lo de siempre – contestó con un nuevo suspiro y tomándo un sorbo de su bebida.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el chico de la navidad pasada?

Candy dió otro suspiro … finalmente llegaba el tema. No quería recordarlo pero en fin, no afectaba en nada.

-Sí, con él – explicó lentamente – digamos que encontró una chica mucho más interesante … nada raro ...la historia de mi vida – hizo una pausa recordando ese tiempo – y no me gustó ser el blanco de las miradas de lástima y compasión de la gente.

Albert simplemente no podía creerlo. ¿Así se veía ella? ¿Como la mujer a la que dejó un hombre? ¿Acaso no sabía lo deliciosamente maravillosa que era?. Miró a su rostro, a sus bellísimos ojos verde esmeralda que tenían una chispa de tristeza en ese instante.

-No puedo creer que te dejes afectar por algo así.

-Llámalo como quieras, pero detesto estar en boca de todos.

-Candy, si ese es el problema, tiene remedio. Haremos creer que tú me has dejado.

Volteó a verlo.

-No me mires así. Diremos que me encontraste tan insoportable e insufrible que no pudiste estar conmigo ni un día más.

No pudo contener la risa que hizo resplandecer sus ojos para deleite del hombre.

-Y yo me fingiré destrozado una semana.

-Tres semanas.

-Dos.

-Ok dos y le cuentas la verdad a tu madre.

Claro que sabía lo que pedía. Si la madre de Albert se enteraba que ellos andaban encargaría el pastel antes de lo que se dice ¡ya!.

Se levantaron después de terminar los bocadillos. Al final había terminado aceptando lo que él quería. Debería sentirse mal pero pensaba que no estaba mal dejar pensar a la gente que ella lo había cortado.

-No te preocupes Candy, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

Regresaron a las oficinas y cuando estaban en el vestíbulo, Albert le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros.

-George.

-¿Dónde?

-Justo ahí.

Venía directo hacia ellos y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Candy, preciosa. Los buscaba desde hace un rato.

Se acercó a besar la mejilla de su ahijada y la tomó por los hombros para verla bien.

-Qué hermosa estás. Tenía tiempo de no verte.

-Digo lo mismo padrino.

-Si Albert me hubiera dicho que hoy comenzabas habría venido a saludarte en la mañana.

La sola idea le hizo dar un vuelco en el estómago a la joven. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si George hubiera coincidido con su esposa en la oficina de Albert?. Le dio una sonrisa forzada y contuvo el aliento.

-Vamos a la oficina para platicar más cómodos – interrumpió el rubio.

Avanzaron por los pasillos ante la mirada curiosa de las personas que trabajaban en el corportativo.

-Veo que Londres te ha hecho mucho bien, estás simplemente preciosa.

-Gracias George.

-No me lo agradezcas, sólo digo lo que veo. ¿Cómo ha estado Tom?

-Bien, el negocio va funcionando mejor cada vez.

-Sì, lo vi hace unos meses y platicamos sobre sus planes. ¿Venderán la casa de Henley?

Candy siempre evadía ese tema, pero sabía que tarde o temprano sería algo que tendría que hacerse.

-Quizá luego padrino. Aun no estoy lista para hacerlo

-Yo creo que sería bueno pequeña – dijo levantando la barbilla de la jovencita – esa casa tiene demasiados recuerdos tristes que no te hacen bien.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo y Albert que era un mero espectador decidió darles un poco de privacidad.

-Voy por un café ¿alguien gusta?

-Para mi está bien uno hijo – contestó el multimillonario.

En cuanto salió Albert, George tomó de la mano a Candy y caminaron hacia la ventana.

-¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Bien.

-¿Cuáles son tus planes aquí en Londres?

-Bueno, quiero trabajar y reunir el dinero suficiente para poder rentar mi propio departamento.

-¿Steve no te ha mandado dinero?

George conocía muy bien a la madrastra de Candy.

-Debió pensarlo mejor cuando se casó con Linda. Ella no es de las que comparte.

-Bueno, ellos creen que debo buscarme mi futuro yo sola. Es algo que me va a hacer madurar.

-No lo disculpes, y por dinero no te preocupes yo te voy a dar lo que necesites para que te puedas establecer.

-Gracias padrino, pero de verdad no es necesario.

-Es necesario y lo voy a hacer. ¿Qué diría tu madre si supiera que te dejo desamparada?

-Insisto en que no es necesario. Ahora con ayudarle a Albert en la oficina es más que suficiente en lo que logro encontrar algo mejor.

-Si te interesa continuar en el consorcio sólo tienes que decírmelo.

-Gracias, pero prefiero hacerlo en otra área y con mis propios méritos.

-Como diga mi princesa pero recuerda que si necesitas ayuda no tienes más que pedirla.

Albert entró en ese momento con una charola.

-Aquí tienes - dijo ofreciendo la taza a su jefe.

-¿Ya estás listo para la fiesta? – preguntó mientras la tomaba.

-Por supuesto.

-Supongo que tú llevarás a Candy.

-Claro, iremos en mi auto.

Era una cobardía pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirle que irían como pareja. Decepción.

-Eliza ha trabajado muy duro en esta fiesta. Estoy seguro que será un éxito.

Los dos titubearon un poco al oir mencionar ese nombre.

-Me siento mal por tenerla un poco abandonada, pero ahora que me retire tendré todo el tiempo para estar con ella.

Candy casi sintió ganas de llorar. Si su padrino supiera que su mujercita andaba feliz de la vida buscando quién le diera "atenciones".

-Cuento con ustedes para ese día. Los estaré esperando.

Se retiró después de besar a Candy y despedirse de Albert.

-¡Qué horror! No lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta de cómo es su mujer?

-Porque ella finje cuando está con él.

-Tiene que estar muy enamorado.

-O loco por ella. Si vieras los cambios que ha hecho en la mansión. Esa sala de estar tienes que verla para creerlo. Creo que sospecha que Eliza se siente sola y por eso la deja hacer todo lo que quiere.

-No entiendo cómo puede ser tan brillante y perceptivo para tantas cosas y tan obtuso en lo referente a su vida privada.

-Porque así mi querida jovencita ... es el amor.

Continuará …

* * *

Regalito de navidad adelantado para los fieles lectores de Dos semanas de negocios. Mil gracias por tomarse su tiempo y dobles gracias para las que ademas se toman mas tiempo para dejarme un review!! ... ese es mi mejor regalo!!!

**Valebu**: Aqui tienes se;orita otro cap. mas de este fic!!! Estare al pendiente de los tuyos!!! Besos!!!

**Roni de andrew**: Yo tampoco podria negarle nada a Albert!!!. Digamos que seria como la genio de la lampara ... todo lo que deseara yo se lo concedia jijijiji!!!! Besitos amiga!!!

**Admiradora**: No te creas ... el subir este capitulo me ha dejado sin colchoncito porque lo demas esta sin escribir jijiji!! asi que intentare ponerme las pilas y actualizar lo mas pronto posible ... te late?? Besos!!!!

**Abi**: si amiga... ya todos sabran porque dicen que cuando el rio suena ... es que agua lleva ... asi que la pobre aunque se la lleve ... pero ahi esta al pie del ca;on!!! jijiji!!!! Ya veras lo que pasa en esa dichosa fiesta juar juar juar!!! Besitos tronados!!!

**Jenny**: Puedes contar con que Albert ya la convencio jijiji!!! usando medio malas ma;as pero dicen que en la guerra, en el amor y en la desesperacion toooooodo se vale jajajajaja!!!! Besos!!!

**Tamborsita**: Si con el puro alacran de Eliza tiene la pecas para andar alerta. Esa mujer no se anda con rodeos y menos cuando no consigue lo que quiere!!! Hay que desearle suerte ... y mucha porque la va a necesitar. Mas besos!!!!

Preciosas les deseo una feliz pero muy feliz navidad!!!!

Ma;ana subo un regalin mas!!!

Scarleth Andrey =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Sabía perfectamente que no era sólo casualidad que el jovencito que estaba entregándole un paquete de correspondencia no dejara de mirarla. Al retirarse lo hizo caminando hacia atrás y sonriéndole sin apartar la mirada. Por un momento se sintió como una reina en la época antigua a la que no podían o debían darle la espalda.

Estaba segura que el chisme de que se estaba acostando con el jefe se había esparcido como reguero de pólvora y hasta en la oficina de correos hablarían de eso. Quizá dijeran que no era tan alta como las otras o tan atractiva. En fin .. no podía hacer nada contra las habladurías.

Observó el paquete con el letrero de "entregar en mano" y se imaginó de inmediato quién lo enviaba.

Lo abrió y no se sorprendió de encontrar un sujetador que realmente no estaba destinado a sujetar nada, sino mas bien como para que lo arrancaran a mordidas.

Se levantó despacio de su lugar y caminado se dirigió a la puerta de su jefe.

Tocó una vez y abrió.

-Acaba de llegar esto para ti – dijo mientras sostenía en alto el sujetador.

-Seguimos con los regalitos.

-Parece que Eliza va lanzándose con todo ¿no?

-En la mañana me preguntó si me había gustado su regalo. No alcancé a responder porque en eso llegaste tú.

-Menos mal y ¿qué hago con esto? – preguntó avanzando hacia el escritorio - ¿Lo tiro a la basura?

Albert sonrió.

-¿Te imaginas la cara de la señora de la limpieza al verlo?

-Que importa, no creo que piense que sea mio, a menos que me hiciera un implante de silicón.

Pasó saliva como pudo. No podía o no le producía ninguna reacción imaginarse a Eliza usando las bragas y el sostén, pero si en su lugar aparecía Candy, entonces tenía muchísimas probabilidades.

Tenía demasiado tiempo obsesionándose con su casi hermana y el tenerla en su mente con ese diminuto sosten y las bragas le estaban trayerndo serios problemas corporales.

-¿Te lo llevas a la casa entones?

-Olvidalo Candy, no pienso llevarme eso – contestó tratando de borrar su mente las imágenes que lo bombardeaban.

-Entonces lo dejo en el cajón de Bárbara, ella sabrá que hacer con él.

-Me parece bien.

-O quizá quieras que lo archive – respondió con una pícara sonrisa – ¿Lo pongo en la "s"?

-Me encanta tu sentido del humor. Quizá si no fuera por el problema que me está generando hasta sonreiría.

-Vamos Albert, ya pronto terminará.

-Eso espero.

Salió de la oficina mientras un pensativo muchacho no podía apartar de si la imagen de una chica rubia usando una diminuta ropa interior.

-¡Maldición!

Terminaron la jornada laboral y se fueron juntos al apartamento que compartían.

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía incómodo, desesperado, de todo un poco. La miraba de reojo y verla acostada en el sofá, con unas bermudas y una playerita blanca lo hacían sentir raro. El cabello recogido en un pequeño chongo y leyendo despreocupada un libro sin prestarle atención siquiera, completamente perdida en su mundo.

Las páginas avanzaban, la muchacha sumergida en su lectura y él sintiéndose parte del mobiliario sin poder concentrarse en nada ni apartar la mirada.

Esto era demasiado. Había encontrado la manera de no dejarse afectar por ella mientras estaban en la oficina, pero en casa era muy distinto. Todo le recordaba a Candy. Un vaso de jugo por aquí, un pasador de cabello por allá, la bolsa colgada en el perchero de la entrada y el aroma a rosas que emanaba de su cuerpo respirándose en cada rincón de su hogar.

Tenía que poner un remedio, pero estar como estatua mirándola no iba a ser de mucha ayuda.

-Estoy aburrido, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta?

La joven levantó perezosamente la mirada del libro.

-¿Ahora?

-Claro que ahora.

-¿Puedo ir a cambiarme entonces?

-Así estás perfecta, además si te cambias tomará tiempo y perderemos el atardecer.

-¡Uy! Toda una cita entonces ¿eh?

Albert sonrió de medio lado. Candy se estaba poniendo el pie y pudo admirar nuevamente el bien formado cuerpo de la chica.

-¿Vamos? – preguntó él tratando de controlar las hormomas que estaban a punto de explotarle por los poros.

-Vamos – aceptó ella dejando el libro sobre el sofá y acomodando un poco su cabello.

El día era apacible y después de varios ajetreos en la oficina les vino muy bien caminar.

-¿Algo en particular que se te antoje?

-Un helado – sonrió ella saboreándolo de antemano

-Conozco un lugar donde son deliciosos y no están lejos de aquí.

Caminaron un poco mientras platicaban. Quizá se conocían de toda la vida pero había demasiadas cosas que desconocían el uno del otro. No sabía que estaba obsesionada con los crucigramas, que le gustara la miel en lugar del azúcar, que detestaba el alcohol y el cigarro y le volvía loca la música escocesa. Demasiadas cosas que ahora le daban una idea diferente de lo que era Candy.

-¿Segura que comerás todo eso?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Nunca había conocido a alguien que comiera tal cantidad de helado y galletas y conservara una hermosa figura. Debes agradecerle a la naturaleza.

-Y a la genética – sonrió recordando la excelente figura de su madre hasta el día de su muerte.

-Sí, también.

-Hablando de buenas figuras … ¿sabes algo de Annie?

-No, no ha escrito ni hablado.

-¿La extrañas?

Hizo una breve pausa mientras contemplaba cómo ella soboreaba de una manera deliciosa su helado.

-Supongo que estaba acostumbrado a su compañía, eso es todo.

-¿Nunca consideraste la posibilidad de establecerte y formar una familia con ella?

-No Candy, yo jamás voy a casarme. No voy a ser el responsable de arruinarle la vida a alguien.

Ambos habían vivido cosas muy difíciles, sin embargo su perspectiva era diferente.

-Creí que yo era la que había pasado por un rompimiento familiar y aún así creo en el matrimonio. Quizá no debiera pero lo hago.

-Yo no. Mi padre me odiaba y …

El padre de Albert, tan enamorado de su esposa que ni con su hijo quiso compartirla. Quizá eso hizo que el chico se esforzara más y más, porque sintió que no estaba a su altura.

-No creo que te odiara Albert.

-Quizá, pero hay cosas que jamás se borran de la memoria y más si eras un niño cuando las viviste.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No quisiera arruinar la tarde con recuerdos depresivos, así que mejor disfrutemos del atardecer mientras te terminas ese litro de helado.

-¿Cuál litro? No seas exagerado.

Caminaron un poco más mientras Albert observaba de reojo a la rubia disfrutar como una niña de un dulce. Así era Candy, transparente, sincera.

-Albert – dijo de pronto - ¿de verdad no piensas formar una familia nunca?

-Nunca.

-¿No crees en el amor?

-Eso no es para mí Candy.

-¿Entonces en qué crees?

-En el deseo, en la pasión mutua. Es mejor aceptar que una relación dura lo que dura y punto.

Era triste escucharlo hablar así. ¿Y Annie?

-¿Ni con Annie te has sentido así?

-Ella busca más la seguridad del dinero que otra cosa.

Candy estaba sorprendida. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre como él anduviera con mujeres como Annie?. Era simpático, inteligente, demasiado trabajador. Leía todas las mañanas los periódios de inicio a fin, sus consejos eran considerados como reglas de acción por miles de personas. Entonces ¿qué hacía con una mujer como Annie?, una mujer cuyo mayor proceso mental consistía en decidir de qué color vestiría ese día. Era una verdadera pena.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que cada uno pensaba acerca del otro y las situaciones por las que estaban pasando juntos en ese momento.

-Candy ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Qué es lo que hace que una mujer se comporte como Eliza?

-Se quedó pensando un momento. Miles de veces trató de explicarse diferentes situaciones a lo largo de su vida, pero no encontraba explicaciones lógicas.

-No lo sé … ¿Por qué mi padre abandonó a mi madre? o ¿Por qué tu padre no te quería como debería?

_-Yo sé por qué_ – pensó.

El lo tenía muy claro, pero no podía decírselo. No le pertenecía el secreto, le pertenecía a su madre.

-Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Me siento como aquella que dijo que un segundo matrimonio es el triunfo de la esperanza sobre la experiencia.

Albert se sonrió.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Sí. Mi madre sufrió mucho los engaños de papá.

-¿Quieres decir que hubo más a parte de Linda?

-Solía encontrar notas en la bolsa de sus pantalones. Había días que no llegaba a la casa y sabíamos que estaba con alguien más. Ella lo pasó realmente mal. ¿No te lo ha contado Tom?

-No.

-Fue muy duro, por eso yo he decidido elegir muy bien.

-Te vendría mejor ser excéntrica y tener muchos gatos.

-No lo creo, pero gracias por los deseos.

Candy buscaba una relación estable con el "hasta que la muerte nos separe". No podía engañarse porque él no creía en eso. La idea de un hogar y la familia feliz. Podía imaginarla a ella con una pareja en una bella casa con jardín y rodeada de niños, pero no era lo que él se había propuesto desde hacía años. Lo único que le incomodaba es lo apetecible que resultaba ahora.

Continuará ...

* * *

Hola chicas ... mil gracias por seguir al pendiente de esta historia y una disculpa de antemano porque en contra de mi voluntad me vere obligada a dejarla en stand-by por algunos meses. Tengo algunas complicaciones que no me permiten concentrarme en seguir escribiendo y escribir solo por llenar un capitulo no es mi idea ... asi que ... en caso de que no pueda hacer algo de calidad, mejor la eliminare de fanfiction y cuando pueda tener el tiempo para continuarla ... la subire de nuevo.

Sorry ... de verdad no queria hacer esto pero no veo otra alternativa ...

Por lo pronto mis mas sinceras gracias a: **lady karen, Roni de Andrew, jazmine21, cotapese, valebu, anilem, maya y yarda. **Chicas aprecio en el alma sus reviews, de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hace leerlos y me emociona saber que les gusta leer mis locuritas.

y bueno ... inocentes palomitas que se dejaron enga;ar ... jijijiji ... feliz dia de los santos inocentes jejejejeje! sorry pero no pude contenerme =)

Besos risue;os de

Scarleth Andrey! =) juar juar juar!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

El viernes había llegado demadiado pronto. La fiesta de retiro era ese fin de semana.

-Albert – llamó Candy abriendo la puerta del despacho – la junta se pospuso para las 5 de la tarde.

-Gracias Candy.

Como siempre, la chica al pendiente de todas y cada una de las actividades de su apuesto jefe.

-Sabes Al – comenzó a hablar la rubia mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio – creo que deberías relajarte un poco.

Le sonrió como pudo. Ese movimiento de caderas, la condenada blusa mostrando un escote discreto pero a la vez perturbador. ¿Por qué cuando la tenía enfrente se le hacía tan difícil concentrarse en cualquier cosa por importante que fuera? Y claro … el recuerdo de por qué Candy estaba ahí con él en la oficina.

-Tú misma viste cómo es Eliza…

-Sí, pero realmente no creo que haga una estupidez en su propia casa y menos con George ahí. Tenemos todavía esperanza de que haya algo de decencia y prudencia dentro de ese cerebro artificial - añadió sentándose en el escritorio para estar frente a él.

Albert tragó en seco.

-Las mujeres pueden ser complicadas – murmuró deseando que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara. ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él?

-No generalices … no todas somos iguales. Además hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Por lo pronto muero por contarte sobre mi vestido – dijo emocionada.

Albert estaba teniendo serios problemas en ese momento. Sólo podía ver esas deliciosas piernas cruzadas, los zapatos altos delineando los tobillos, la falda mostrando parte de esos muslos perfectos … ¡demonios!

-Es de color verde, bueno … algunas tonalidades de verde. La chica de la tienda me dijo que debería elegir siempre un sólo color para verme más alta y creo que funciona.

Las palabras de Candy resonaban en algún lugar de su cerebro mientras se debatía pensando en esos delicados y maravillosos tobillos …

-Los zapatos son preciosos, de pedrería y muy altos ... voy a estar hermosa.

Estaba seguro que podría rodearlos con una mano y quizá deslizarla poco a poco a esas pantorrillas de ensueño, disfrutar la suavidad de esa piel y viajar un poco más recorriendo sus muslos hasta la orilla de su falta y entonces …

-¡Albert! - exclamó fuerte la rubia al notar que no le había puesto ni pizca de atención.

Dio un respingo y volteo a verla.

-Te estoy escuchando … sobre tu vestido.

-Ajá ...

-Es color verde y los zapatos … ¿no se supone que deberías estar trabajando?

-¿Qué no sabes que no es bueno para la salud estar tanto tiempo frente a la computadora? Daña la vista.

Albert sonrió recostándose en su sillón y mordiendo la pluma.

-Tienes una respuesta para todo ¿no? Si fueras mi secretaria de verdad … te despediría.

-Sé que me quieres – contestó burlona y bajándose del escritorio para irse a su lugar.

-Gracias de nuevo Candy … no tienes idea de lo bien que me hace que estes aquí.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando al empresario pensando en lo maravillosamente perfecta que era.

La tarde pasó casi sin contratiempos, pero faltando una hora para salir ...

-Albert – llamó desde la puerta – tengo que ir a llevar unos documentos con el Lic. Donaldsson.

-No hay problema.

-Eliza está en el edificio – añadió interrumpiéndolo y haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

_-¡Diablos!_ - pensó el rubio pasándose una mano por el cabello – Cierra la oficina con llave. Si alguien viene trataré de no hacer ruido y fingiré que no estoy.

-¿Y si hay un incendio? - preguntó en broma.

-Entonces tendrás que regresar a sacarme – contestó.

Era ridículo, humillante, pero esperaba que ya pronto se terminará esa situación.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Era demasiado. Muy costoso para usarse sólo una noche pero qué más daba, simplemente no pudo resistirse. Además debía parecer una princesa para poder estar al lado del hombre más codiciado de Londres.

Los destellos en verde del vestido resaltaban sus ojos de manera increíble. Tanto para la noche más esperada.

-Hasta la cursi de Annie aprovaría este vestido.

Ya casi era hora. El maquillaje era perfecto, sus ojos ser veían magníficos, a la vez que un tenue y natural color complementaban el bello rostro de la joven. El cabello arreglado en alto, los hombros al descubierto en ese magnífico vestido con unos delicados zapatos altos que estilizaban más su figura. Tomó su bolso se vio por última vez en el espejo y con una sonrisa se dispuso a bajar.

Albert la esperaba al pie de la escalera. Estaba ansioso cuando escuchó el crujir del vestido y admiró en todo su esplendor a la mujer que tan delicadamente bajaba. Se imaginó muchas cosas al verla avanzar hacia él y tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol al contemplar esa vaporosa tela que dejaba ver a contra luz las torneadas y sexys piernas que lo traían loco desde hacía una semana. La breve cintura acentuada por el corte del vestido y ese pecho enmarcando los delicados y bien formados senos. Los ojos estaban a punto de salírsele de las órbitas y sus manos amenazaban con alcanzarla y recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-Preciosa ... – dijo en medio de un suspiro.

-¿De verdad te gusta? – preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta para que él pudiera admirarla.

¡Que si le gustaba! … si se le había secado la garganta. Candy notó el temblor en sus labios y el mirar de sus ojos. Se veía nervioso y cómo no estarlo si Eliza en su territorio sería mucho más peligrosa.

-Muy bien, empieza la misión "engañar a Eliza". Me siento como una agente secreto – comentó dejando escapar una risita de su garganta.

-Lo harás perfecto … estás bellísima.

Las palabras resonaron en sus oídos remarcando una palabra: "bellísima" y ella le creyó.

El viaje a la Mansión Johnsson fue lento. Candy veía de reojo a Albert que conducía en silencio y pensando no se qué cosas. Se mojaba los labios con la lengua inconscientemente en un acto que se le antojaba sensual a la rubia. Era mejor desviar la mirada, de otra manera … no iba a poder controlarse.

Llegaron y Albert abrió la portezuela con la intención de ayudarla.

-¿Te dije que estás preciosa?

-Sí, pero puedes repetirlo …

-Estás preciosa – añadió tomándola de la mano para que saliera.

Quizá fue su imaginación, pero sintió un leve beso sobre su cabello. Pudo haber sido un roce accidental de los labios de Albert … no estaba segura... sólo sabía que tenía el corazón latiéndole en la garganta.

-Candy – murmuró fijando su mirada en ella.

-Debemos entrar – cortó Candy al tiempo que Albert sacado de su ensueño la tomaba de la mano y se dirigía junto a ella por el empedrado hacia la puerta principal.

Habían avanzado sólo unos pasos cuando se tropezó y lanzó un pequeño grito.

-Esto de ser elegante es más complicado de lo que pensaba – dijo al sujetarse con más fuerza del hombre.

-No te preocupes – le contestó Albert alzándola en brazos.

-¿Pero qué haces? - exclamó apenada – bájame … todos nos miran.

-Pues que nos miren.

-No quiero que me vayas a tirar.

-Pero si no pesas nada – le respondió riendo - Además no te soltaría por nada del mundo.

Y ella no supo cómo interpretar su frase … sólo deseaba que por algun extraño giro del destino pudiera escucharla siempre.

Albert la llevaba en sus fuertes brazos y ella se sujetaba de su cuello. Sentía el inconfundible aroma del hombre rodearla y llenarla por completo. El corazón le latía desbocado al sentirse tan cercana a su cuerpo y para su mala suerte llegaron al final del empedrado donde él la depositó suavemente en el suelo dando un leve beso en su mejilla.

Candy se sonrojó nerviosa.

-Albert – saludó George a la puerta junto con su flamante esposa que se adivinaba furiosa – Candy, te ves hermosa – completó viendo detenidamente a su ahijada – ¿No lo crees cariño?

La señora Johnsson portaba un escandaloso vestido rojo, completamente entallado y con un escote de escándalo. El cabello suelto y divinamente arreglado era completado con un maquillaje exagerado.

-Muy diferente a la foto que tienes en el estudio.

-Pero claro, entonces era sólo una niña y ahora es toda una mujer.

-George gusto en verte – cambió el tema Albert al tiempo que Candy se acercaba a su padrino a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuanto tiempo Albert – saludó Eliza acercándose peligrosamene al rubio y marcándole un enorme beso en la mejilla derecha – ¡Lo siento tanto! – exclamó hipócrita – tu pequeña Candy no me lo perdonará – añadió limpiándole la pintura.

-¿Candy y tú? - preguntó George sorprendido.

-No te creas, me ha costado lo mío – contestó Albert tomando por la cintura a la chica ante el disgusto de Eliza.

-¡Pero por supuesto! … es por eso que te está ayudando en la oficina. ¿Y qué opina Tom de esto? - preguntó llevándose la mano al pecho y reprimiendo un gesto de dolor.

-George ¿qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó Candy alarmada.

-Tranquila no pasa nada – contestó.

-¿Quieres que llamemos al médico?

-Querido, voy a dar la bienvenida a las personas que estan llegando por la otra puerta – dijo Eliza dando un apretón de mano a su esposo y abandonando el lugar.

-Tomo suficientes pastillas al día como para saber que no es nada serio. Por favor no se preocupen y disfruten de la fiesta. No me perdonaría que algo saliera mal. Eliza se ha esforzado mucho por que todo sea perfecto.

Candy estaba furiosa pero no le quedó más remedio que entrar con Albert al salón.

-¿Cómo es posible que lo deje así? ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que está mal?

-A Eliza no le importa George...

-Y encima de todo mi padrino la disculpa – tenía unas ganas enormes de cachetearla, y arrastrarla por el cabello hasta que se se reventaran los implantes.

Por el momento no había más qué hacer, así que de la mano entraron al salón donde se desarrollaría la tan comentada, esperada y temida fiesta de retiro.

El primer embate con Eliza no había pasado a mayores, pero aún faltaba el resto de la noche.

Continuará …

* * *

Jijijijiji! que tal mi broma del dia de los inocentes? bueno para que vean que soy bien linda e intento disculparme ... acabo de terminar de escribir el cap. 8 y aqui lo tienen ... rapida y veloz como el rayo. Es otro regalito para darle la bienvenida al nuevo a;o que esta a punto de comenzar.

Mis mas sinceras gracias a todas las que leen este fic y a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review ... aunque le vez pasada fueran tambien para reclamarme la broma ... jejeje ... fue muy divertido =)

**Tamborsita, Roni de Andrew, Claridad, Moni Gzz, Lady Karen, jazmine21, Yarda, chepy, Admiradora, Jenny, Hollymix **aqui tienen especialmente para ustedes la continuacion! ya quede perdonada?

LES DESEO UN FELIZ A;O 2010!

Que Diosito las bendiga mucho, mucho, mucho!

Un besote y un abrazo!

Scarleth Andrey =)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Caminaban por entre los muchos invitados saludando aquí y allá. Candy traía a Eliza atravesada en la garganta y no podía disimularlo en absoluto. ¡¡Maldita pelirroja del demonio!!

-Estoy realmente impresionada – dijo la rubia volteando a todos lados como buscando algo.

-¿Por la fiesta?

-¡Por Eliza! – contestó molesta - Es una arpía la muy ...

-Candy – la interrumpió de inmediato y con voz tajante - no quiero que esa mujer sea tema de conversación. Ya bastante he tenido de ella en estos últimos meses.

-Lo se Albert … pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme y antes de que te enojes … no me preocupo por ella sino por George. El no está bien y a Eliza ¡no le importa! ¿la has visto? … yo no la he visto para nada … bueno ni siquiera por aparentar.

Era verdad que esa mujer había aparecido en sus vidas sólo para amargarles la existencia pero lo último que Albert deseaba era estar incluyéndola en sus pláticas con Candy. Podía hablar de lo que fuera … cualquier tema … menos ese y deseaba terminarlo y concentrarse en otra cosa lo más pronto posible. Después de todo su idea para esa fiesta era otra ...

-Debe estar por ahí ...

-Es increíble lo cínica que puede ser – exclamó moviendo las manos con desesperación y enojo - ¿Por qué los hombres son tan ciegos?

-¿En verdad quieres saber? - preguntó ahora sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No, la verdad no estoy de humor.

Eran el centro de atención y por lo sucedido a su llegada ni se percataban.

Después de un rato de caminar por los salones y de admirar el derroche de "buen gusto" que Eliza había hecho, Candy fue consciente de que eran observados por la gran mayoría de los invitados. Trataba de no darle importancia a lo que seguramente murmuraban pero era difícil. ¿Con que ella era la nueva conquista de Albert? Candy no estaba nada contenta de pensar lo que estarían hablando a sus espaldas y eso aunado a su estado de ánimo por lo sucedido con la la Sra Johnsson ...

-Sólo esto me faltaba. Con lo de Eliza ya hasta se me había olvidado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿De qué hablo yo? Querrás decir de qué hablan todos. Estoy segura que se están preguntando qué haces conmigo y dónde esta Annie … sólo espero que nadie te pregunte directamente.

Albert estaba sorprendido, seguía preocupada con lo que la gente diría de su relación.

-Por supuesto que no. Nadie sería tan indiscreto. Además estoy seguro que de lo que hablan es de la suerte que tengo … de que estés conmigo.

-Ya no tienes que fingir … acepté ser tu pareja ¿no? Así que no te pases Andrey – dijo tratando desesperadamente de poner algo de distancia entre ellos – además estoy segura que más de tres en esta fiesta me sacarían los ojos con gusto.

Albert sonrió divertido. Ya había abortado la misión de entenderla, así que se conformaba con llevarla a su lado sin separársele y viéndola con adoración en cada oportunidad. Era parte del trato así que si querían una buena actuación … ahí la tenían, el único problema es que no sabía si realmente estaba actuando … ¡rayos!

Seguían recorriendo varios lugares de la mansión exclusivamente decorados por motivo de la fiesta y sonriendo a la gente con la que iban tropezando.

-¿Quieres bailar? - preguntó cambiando abruptamente la conversación cuando comenzó a sonar una dulce melodía en medio del salón.

Candy paró en seco y volteó a verlo con cara de desagrado.

-No creo que tus problemas existenciales te hayan dañado la memoria, sabes perfectamente que yo no bailo.

-Mi memoria está perfecta – contestó - además no va a pasar nada porque yo te guiaré – y sin esperar nada más la llevó con él – piensa que sería muy triste que privaramos a tanta gente de admirar tu figura en medio de la pista.

Valiente noche estaban pasando ¿De eso se trataría el tiempo que restaba? ¿De coquetear a diestra y siniestra? Porque Candy a pesar de sus esfuerzos estaba a punto de bajar las defensas y eso NO podía permitir que sucediera. No era de palo … era una mujer de carne y hueso … y bailar implicaba cero distancia.

Llegaron a la pista y tan pronto las pequeñas manos de la rubia rozaron su cuerpo la sonrisa se le borró y su sangre comenzó a fluir desbocada. Cuando sus manos tocaron el cuerpo de ella su mente comenzó a girar descontrolada. ¿Qué le había hecho esa mujer?. Demasiado sabía los efectos corporales que el pensar en esa chica le provocaban y ahora a su alcance, en sus brazos … sería una tarea titánica ordenarle a su cuerpo que se controlara. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando sugirió bailar? ... ¡Diablos! ... no estaba pensando.

Candy se sentía nerviosa y excitada por su cercanía. Había algo maravilloso en protagonizar un cuento de hadas en la que por una noche eres la princesa encantada y tienes al lado al príncipe que se desvive por ti y te llena de atenciones.

Sin embargo, otra parte se debatía pensando que en ese momento debían estar en boca de todos. Y a pesar de que ese podía ser el sueño hecho realidad de millones de mujeres, algo en su interior le gritaba que las murmuraciones no pararían en muchos meses. ¿Qué es lo que veía en la hija de Steven? ¿Cambiar a Annie Brigtton por ella? ¡Suficiente! ¡tenía que parar de pensar o terminaría huyendo de ahí!.

La música concluyó en ese instante y se separaron levemente mientras avanzaban hacia las mesas. Candy sentia que el cuerpo le hervía y eso no era para nada una buena señal.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Sí … – respondió. Necesitaba despejarse de manera urgente.

Habían caminado unos pasos cuando la chica se detuvo repentinamente y la sintió tensarse. ¿Algo más? ¡¡Demonios!!

-¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó sorprendido.

-Quién me pasa – completó ella viendo hacia el frente y prestando atención a un joven castaño que en ese momento la vió y avanzó hacia ellos incrédulo. Si todas las cosas impensables iban a pasar esa noche … la tenía muy pero muy complicada.

No había hacia donde desviarse, recorrió con la mirada rápidamente las opciones pero concluyó que sería demasiada obvia una retirada y muy riesgoso saltar por el balcón. ¿Por qué a ella? y lo peor … ¿por qué tan seguido?

-¿Candy? ¿Candy White? ¿Eres tú? - preguntó con sorpresa y desconcierto. Era un joven guapo, de estatura media, grandes ojos grises, nariz recta, barbilla firme y piel bronceada.

-Hola Alan – respondió intentando ser cortés.

Ninguno de los tres se movía. Candy estaba realmente estática ya que ni por un segundo pensó en encontrarlo y menos después de aquello.

-Te ves hermosa, no te había reconocido – dijo sinceramente y admirándola sin discreción.

-Gracias – respondió la rubia mientras sentía los brazos de Albert rodearla.

-¿Nos presentas? - solicitó suavemente en su oído y dejando un leve beso en su cuello.

-Por supuesto – contestó sorprendida y repentinamente excitada por la delicada caricia. ¿No estaba soñando? ¿Albert realmente la había besado en el cuello? Dios Santísimo ...

-Preciosa …¿nos presentas? - volvió a repetir sacándola de su ensueño

-Sí, sí … claro. Albert, él es Alan. Estuvo en casa de tu madre la navidad pasada. Alan él es Albert Andrey … me parece que no necesito darte más datos sobre él - estaba disfrutando enormemente la mirada atónita de Alan … no podía evitarlo.

Era un momento maravilloso para la rubia. La cara de Alan valía la pena. Y repentinamente todo el malestar que sientiera antes desapareció.

-Sí … se quién es – hizo una breve pausa viendo a la copa que sostenía en la mano y dándose valor para seguir la conversación - no sabía que estabas en Londres – murmuró tímidamente abrumado por la escena – pensé que estarías en Henley.

-Me mudé hace un tiempo. Mi vida ahora está aquí.

-¿Por tu trabajo?

Candy titubeó, no sería muy impresionante decirle la verdad.

-Candy no buscará trabajo en firme hasta que regresemos de Houston. Estaremos fuera unos meses.

-¿Ustedes … viven juntos? - su cara era la viva imagen de la humillación y la impotencia.

-Sí. George tiene nuestra dirección por si la necesitas.

La rubia no sabía si reir o dejarse llevar por las suaves caricias que lo dedos de Albert le estaban prodigando en ese momento al jugar con el cabello de su nuca. Era un momento memorable y la estaba llevando hacia una locura temporal. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse afectar tanto por Alan?. Ahora se veía tan niño, tan sin importancia que no pudo menos que reir otra vez.

-Si nos disculpas Alan, quisiera llevarme a mi preciosa mujer a recorrer los jardínes. Disfruta la fiesta – concluyó Albert tomándola posesivamente.

Salieron al jardín y fue simplemente maravilloso el espectáculo. Candy aún tenía el corazón latiéndole en la garganta por todo lo que acababa de suceder y las manos de Albert alrededor de su cuerpo. Era un momento que jamás se borraría de su memoria. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara ... sería durante toda su vida un momento sublime. Se soltaron por un segundo y la rubia volteó a verlo.

-Albert … gracias por decirle a Alan que estamos juntos.

-No tienes por qué – contestó tomando un rizo de su cabello suavemente y sonriéndole de manera cómplice – Aún no puedo creer que te hayas dejado afectar tanto por ese …

-No lo digas – interrumpió ella sonriendo.

-Te mereces a alguien mucho mejor – su voz era suave, su mirada fija y la respiración agitada.

Se veían a los ojos y eran rodeados por el encanto mágico del jardín hermosamente iluminado. En medio del balcón se olvidaron de todo. No había fiesta, no había tiempo, no había nada excepto ellos. Y así lentamente, sin poder resistir más la tentación que lo tenía al borde de la locura y después de una mirada fugaz a los deliciosos e incitantes labios de Candy, tomó con dulzura su rostro entre sus manos, acortó la distancia y la besó.

Fue un segundo, una sensación única que le gritaba a Albert invadir su boca, deslizar sus manos por su cuerpo, reclamarla suya pero Candy no respondía. Parecía una muñeca sin movimiento, sin voluntad … porque todo lo había avasallado Albert con ese beso … su fuerza, su alma, su corazón, y conforme él movía sus labios contra los de ella reaccionó y se dejó llevar. ¿Inmune a Albert Andrey? Jamás ...

Pasaron unos segundos.

-No se qué intentas probar, salvo que besas muy bien – dijo separándose de él. Su cuerpo convertido en una ensalada de hormonas que estaba siendo sumamente difícil de controlar.

-Candy …

-Debe ser por la práctica.

Había escuchado en alguna ocasión comentar a Roana sobre lo increíblemente bien que besaba Albert. Jamás pensó que tendría oportunidad de comprobarlo … y ahora no podía sino darle completamente la razón.

Albert por su parte no prestó atención a lo que ella decía, sólo la tomó del brazo y la obligó a voltear hacia él y entonces ella lo vio. Vio en su mirada, en el temblor de sus labios, en la tensión de su cuerpo que la veía hermosa, la encontraba deseable y se sintió poderosa como nunca antes en su vida. Lo había logrado, Albert se fijó finalmente en ella pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Las cosas con Albert Andrey no podían durar y ella lo sabía a la perfección.

-Por favor no digas nada ni me alejes ….

Y sin decir más la volvió a besar con fuerza, apoderándose por completo de su boca y perdiéndose en el remolino de emociones que Candy White creaba en su cuerpo, en su mente y en su voluntad. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando hacer eso? Y era una sensación diferente, un deseo que le nublaba la razón y lo obligaba a no pensar.

-Albert - se escuchó una voz que hizo que se separaran repentinamente para desilusión de ambos.

-¡George! – exclamaron al verlo acercarse a ellos.

-Albert, el dolor ha empeorado – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho con el rostro descompuesto - … por favor busquen a Eliza … voy a estar en el despacho.

-Sí, sí … claro …

-Voy contigo – dijo con voz en extremo preocupada la rubia.

-No es necesario, sólo encuentren a Eliza.

-Estaremos ahí en cuanto la encontremos – contestó Albert sintiéndose afectado de manera absoluta y total por la situación.

Y ahora … en cuestión de segundos, después de saborear lo que era estar en el cielo, lo bajaban de golpe a la tierra y lo enviaban directo al infierno … a buscar a Eliza.

Continuará ...

* * *

Hola!!!! ya por fin despues de mil a;os ... de revisar, corregir, aumentar, quitar y de plano rendirme ... decidi subir el cap. 9 como esta porque ya de plano me estaba desesperando de que no saliera.

Mil gracias por la paciencia ... tratare de no tardarme tanto con el otro pero como la verdad solo llevo escrito como 4 renglones ... creo que no va a estar tan rapido como yo quisiera.

Les mando un beso enorme a **Claridad** (amiga preciosa ... gracias por regresarme la inspiracion si no .... estaba perdida sin remedio!!!), **Warrior Queen** (sip ... a veces tambien los rompecorazones necesitan encontrar a quien los baje de senton de su nube ... tampoco hay que ser no???), **Lady Karen** (albert tiene que aprender a no decir: de esta agua no bebere ... porque no sabe que puede encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina ... o a la vuelta de su cuarto jijijiji), **Jazmine21** (Servida Srita ... ahi tiene el beso que me pidio ... y conste que fueron dos eh!!! ), **Anilem **(siiiiii!!! la verdad queria subirlo antes pero no me acababa de gustar el cap. y aunque no estoy al cien por ciento conforme con el resultado ... ya no lo queria dejar mas tiempo en mi compu jejejejeje),** Lady Andrew** (nop ... ya no se aguanto Albert ... como bien pudiste leer ... ahora veamos si puede aguantar lo que sigue jijijiji), **Tamborsita** (Sorry ... no fue tan rapido como hubiera querido ... pero aqui esta!!! tarde y con sue;o ... pero al fin ahi lo tenemos ya!), **Maya** (Listo y entregado ... no tengo idea de ese fic ... como antes me deprimia si no terminaban los fics ... no los leo hasta que se que o estan terminados o los van a terminar ... solo que ese fic si me suena ... igual hay que checar en los grupos de albert .. a lo mejor por ahi anda ... la verdad no se), **Yarda** (uy ... y bueno ... tengo la idea de que se ponga maaaas hot!!! a ver si me sale porque de verdad que esas cosas no mas no me salen ... intentare!!!!),** Abi** (amiga!! siii tenia ganas de hacer bromitas pesadas y pues fue lo que se me ocurrio jiijiji salio bien no?? ahora que me salga lo demas!!!), **Chepy** (ya lo compense a Albert ... ya le dieron 2 besitos y gracias por pedir inspiracion para mi!! la necesito mil!!! con tanta cosa que traigo en la cabeza me bloqueo snif), **Moni Gzz** (Aqui tienes la conti .. espero que te guste ... jijiji!! soy mala con Albert juar juar juar!!), **Ladybug** (pues aqui tienes parte de la fiesta porque toooooodavia le falta un buen rato para terminar jijijiji .. ya veran!!! digo .. leeran!!!!)

Preciosas les mando un beso enorme y bueno ... queria subir el fic hoy porque es cumple de mi hermana y pues es mi manera de festejarlo!!!

Besos y mas besos y nos vemos en el siguiente!! (digo ... leemos)

Scarleth Andrey

p.d. Se aceptan ideas y sugerencias ... que les gustaria que pase??? =)

p.d. 3 Subi en mi AVATAR un dibujo de albert que hice yo y que mi querida amiga FRAN me ayudo a ponerle color!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

-¿Nos separamos para buscarla?

-No – respondió firme y sin voltear a verla- no quisiera que te llegaras a encontrar sola con ella.

-Te agradezco la preocupación – respondió – pero no me va a pasar nada. No soy una niña ni estoy impedida. Además tampoco soy el blanco que busca. Está obsesionada contigo, no conmigo.

-De cualquier manera no quiero. Prefiero que vayamos juntos.

Fue su última palabra y el tiempo que siguió lo dedicaron a recorrer todos y cada uno de los salones, preguntaron por ella a algunas personas del servicio y nada, no aparecía por ningun lado. Era genial, el único día … mejor dicho, el único momento en el que deseaban verla y parecía que se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

-¿Crees que George va a estar bien? - preguntó la joven tratando de hacer algo de plática y convencerse de que todo iba a estar bien.

-No lo se Candy – contestó con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta por un miedo irracional que lo había invadido desde hacía varios minutos – vamos a revisar los jardines ...

-¿Crees que pueda estar ahí?

-Sólo se que si no está adentro … debe estar afuera ¿no? - dijo volteando a verla.

-A veces realmente me impresiona que seas tan inteligente … - respondió con un poco de sarcasmo y una sonrisa mal contenida.

-Ya me acostumbre a que te burles de mi … así que dejémoslo ahí.

-¿Burlarme de ti? Sería incapaz Andrey.

-Sí ... claro ...

Albert repentinamente se sintió menos estresado. Tener a Candy junto a él aligeraba la tensión. Recorrían y corrían por todos los jardines tomados de la mano y de Eliza ni rastro. El peinado de la chica había perdido un poco la forma pero no imporaba … Albert la seguía encontrando preciosa.

-¿Y si se fue de la casa?

-No lo creo.

-Albert – mencionó deteniéndose de pronto - ... esa puerta está abierta ...

-¿Cuál puerta?

Sin así proponérselo se habían acercado a la piscina privada del matrimonio Johnsson.

-La de la piscina ...

-No debería estarlo.

-Te juro que está abierta y … – no terminó de hablar. Avanzaron despacio y para su sorpresa se escucharon voces en el interior. Eran apenas audibles pero inconfundibles. Definitivamente había alguien ahí.

-Vamos – dijo la chica jalando al rubio.

Abrieron la puerta lo suficiente para poder pasar sin hacer ruido. Unas risas dismuladas y algunos gemidos llegaron a sus oídos sin lugar a dudas. Se adentraron sigilosos, avanzando por el precioso y bien cuidado jardín interior que rodeaba la alberca y una vez adaptados sus ojos a la oscuridad, ayudados por la tenue luz de las lámparas solares … ¡vaya espectáculo que contemplaron!. Dos cuerpos desnudos jugueteando sin pudor en el piso cerca del agua y la ropa regada por el suelo sin cuidado alguno.

-¡Eliza! – se escuchó la voz tajante, fuerte y furiosa de Albert.

El tipo que estaba con ella soltó una maldición separándose bruscamente y levantándose como rayo entre improperios a recoger su ropa. Trataba de ocultar su rostro, cosa que importaba muy poco a esas alturas. Albert estaba asqueado y Candy muda.

-¡Caray … pero qué corte! – exclamó sonriendo descaradamente y viendo a los dos muchachos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Continuaba aún tendida en el suelo y sin hacer ningun esfuerzo por cambiar de posición.

-Levántate y vístete … George te necesita – le ordenó con voz sumamente enfadada.

Sin dejar de sonreir se levantó con toda lentitud en un total despliegue de sensualidad y provocación. Una cosa era segura, esa mujer tenía un cuerpo espectacular.

Volteó a ver a Albert de manera sugerente y entoces él se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a Candy.

-Vámonos … se dará más prisa si no tiene público – la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró con él fuera de la piscina. Estaba furioso con esa mujer … tenía coraje, tenía rabia por esa …

Salieron de prisa y esperaban en la puerta. Albert volteó a ver a Candy y se alegró de saberla distinta a Eliza.

-Gracias...

-¿Gracias? - preguntó extrañada.

-Por ser diferente – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – adelántate con George, yo llevaré a Eliza.

-Pero Albert...

-Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes … en este momento hay algo más importante … - _y no quiero que estés ni un segundo más cerca de esa zorra –_ pensó.

-Albert …

-Ve … George puede necesitarte ...

Candy suspiró resignada pero sabiendo que tenía razón y pensando que si tenía a Eliza a la mano no podría controlarse, así que dio media vuelta y avanzó con paso presuroso hacia el despacho del magnate.

Eliza salió después de unos minutos ... contoneándose y sonriendo de manera cínica, insinuante y vulgar. Albert quería decirle muchas cosas ...pero no dejaba de ser la esposa de George y sólo por respeto a él se contendría ... aunque esa mujer no se mereciera respeto alguno.

-¡Caramba! ¿Se perdió tu guardiana o finalmente decidiste estar a solas conmigo?

Albert le dirigió una mirada fulminante y ella soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Estoy lista para que me lleves a donde quieras querido.

-Cállate …

Una cosa era llevarla con George y otra muy diferente tener que cruzar palabra con ella. Nunca pensó que alguien le llegara a repugnar tanto ...

-¿Estás enojado? - preguntó melosa y alargando ridículamente las palabras - Cariño te lo he propuesto a ti en miles de ocasiones y de diferenes maneras … algunas muy originales por cierto, así que no puedes culparme por hacer algo mientras te decides.

Albert se paró en seco y la tomó bruscamente por el brazo. ¡Simple y sencillamente era el colmo!

-Me equivoqué al juzgarte – le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos - pensé que te pasabas de lista y ahora veo que lo que he hecho no ha servido para que comprendas que me asquea tenerte cerca.

Eliza se tensó por completo y apretó los dientes.

-Esas son palabras muy fuertes … - contestó enojada y sosteniéndole la mirada. Era sumamente atractivo y enojado lo era aún más. Si tan sólo se decidiera ...

-Métete esto en la cabeza Eliza: detesto a las mujeres como tú, jamás pensaría en estar contigo y si sabes lo que te conviene … no harás sufrir a George.

-¡Que carácter chiquito! – le respondió soltándose bruscamente. Nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así jamás y él no sería el primero– sólo te recuerdo que lo que pase entre el viejo decrépito y yo … es cuestión de dos ... de un matrimonio.

-Por tu bien que no le pase nada... - dijo tragándose el coraje por la manera despectiva de referirse a George.

Eliza se dio la vuelta sin importarle nada más.

-¿Y dónde se supone que debo ver a mi "esposo"?

-En el despacho – respondió tajante.

-¿Entonces me vas a escoltar?

-No por gusto.

Soltó una carcajada y siguió caminando. Cuando llegaron cerca de los salones Eliza aprovechó para tomarse del brazo del rubio que no pudo hacer nada más que tratar de relajar la tensión que le había invadido. Tan ciego estaba en su furia que se olvidó que pasarían por entre la gente y ahí no podía darle el trato que merecía. Delante de los invitados no podía hacerle una grosería y Eliza lo sabía perfecto. ¡Maldición!

Soportando la cercanía y el aroma de la Sra Johnsson, Albert atravesó lo más pronto posible los salones para dirigirse directo al despacho. Estaban casi por llegar y antes de abrir la puerta le dirigió una última mirada de advertencia a la mujer que sonrió de manera sarcástica y abrió la puerta.

Entró rapidísimo y cambiando completamente el semblante.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó angustiada, llorosa y corriendo hacia su esposo – ¿Cariño cómo te encuentras?

Albert se acercó a Candy y ambos se miraron disgustados. ¡Diablos! Si no supieran lo contrario creerían que realmente estaba preocupada por su salud. Era una gran actriz.

-Sra Johnsson – dijo el mayordomo – hemos llamado a la ambulancia … el señor tiene un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho y el brazo entumecido.

-Iré a abrir la reja de la entrada – dijo Candy presurosa y dirigiéndose con una de las chicas de servicio a hacerlo.

Eliza parecía realmente consternada. Limpiándose las lágrimas le dijo a su esposo que aguardara un momento porque les avisaría a algunas personas que se ausentarían de la fiesta.

Ni bien salió del despacho se dirigió con algunos de sus conocidos y sumida en llanto les comunicó la triste noticia. La miraban con compasión y realmente conmovidos por el dolor de la joven esposa … debía quererlo en demasía.

Si Albert y Candy hubieran visto la escena … seguro habrían vomitado.

Después de semejante despliegue de dolor se dirigió a la entrada y comprobó que Candy estaba esperando en la verja por la ambulancia. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y regresó con el rostro compungido y descompuesto al despacho, la actuación tenía que seguir.

Mientras esto sucedía Albert estaba con George.

-No te preocupes … todo va a estar bien, la ambulancia no tarda en llegar.

-Albert … tenemos que hablar.

Albert estaba al lado de su mentor y no dejaba de voltear hacia la puerta preguntándose por qué tardaba tanto la ambulancia cuando la que hizo su aparición fue la pelirroja. George no pudo continuar, así que cambió el tema.

-Por favor, no detengan la fiesta por mi … no es justo para los invitados que vinieron de tan lejos. Hazte cargo ... tú y Candy.

Eliza trató de ocultar su enojo y decepción. Se suponía que era ella la anfitriona, la dueña y señora, la que tenía que brillar por la magnífica organización … la que tenía que recibir todo el crédito de primera mano y ahora tendría que irse al hospital a cuidar las apariencias y al vejete …

-Me sentiría mejor si vamos contigo al hospital.

-Albert … no tengo a nadie más a quien confiarle esto.

-Haremos lo que tú desees, pero por favor no te esfuerces en hablar - aceptó finalmente.

Los paramédicos entraron corriendo, seguidos de cerca por Candy. La ayuda finalmente había llegado.

Lo subieron a la camilla y presurosos se dirigieron a la ambulancia. Eliza iba en el interior tomando la mano de su esposo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea – comentó Candy cuando Albert la puso sobre aviso – preferiría que fuéramos con él.

-Candy … su esposa esta con él.

-¡Valiente compañía!

-Lo se, pero no podemos hacer sino lo que George desea.

-Está bien.

-Creo que es mejor que nos separemos para poder estar con los más invitados posibles.

Candy se sintió un poco desilusionada. Después de semejante noche le habría gustado estar con él más tiempo, habían pasado muchísimas cosas entre ellos en cuestión de horas, pero no le dejaría saber cómo se sentía, así que con una sonrisa aceptó.

-Ok … yo iré hacia el salón principal entonces.

Las horas pasaron entre pláticas insulsas y comentarios de preocupación y admiración por George y Eliza respectivamente. Obviamente no podían expresar su sentir y nos les quedaba más que asentir y agradecer. Si la gente supiera ...

No faltaron los indiscretos que pregutaron a la rubia por su "pareja" pero ella supo manejar las respuestas de manera favorable.

Por fin la noche llegó a su fin y volvieron a encontrarse.

-El capitán ya está en su habitación, era el último – contestó dejándose caer en el sofá donde Candy yacía sentada – por fin ya todos están instalados.

-Perfecto... ahora ya puedo pensar en quitarme los zapatos.

-Te entiendo … también estoy exhausto.

-Joven Andrey – le habló el ama de llaves que llegaba en ese momento – ya está lista su habitación, es la de huéspedes … usted sabe … la especial – añadió con una sonrisa.

Albert le correspondió la sonrisa y le agradeció.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí? - preguntó la rubia extrañada.

-Supongo que no se te ha olvidado el desayuno que se va a ofrecer antes de que los invitados partan a sus destinos.

-No … pero – se le atragantaron las palabras – pensé que regresarías conmigo a casa … bueno, no importa … puedo pedir un taxi.

-¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Albert volteando a verla – Te necesito aquí conmigo.

-Entonces tengo que decirle a Agnes que me prepare otra habit...

No pudo terminar porque Albert la interrumpió al momento, sujetándola de la mano para impedir que fuera en busca del ama de llaves.

-Candy … si Eliza regresa y sabe que estoy sólo ... sobre todo después de lo que ha sucedido ... soy hombre muerto.

Ok, seguramente no estaba oyendo bien … el cansancio debió afectarla y estaba interpretando las cosas de manera errónea, mejor dicho, no estaba interpretando las cosas porque simplemente no era lo que ella estaba pensando y ...

-Creo que no te entendí muy bien ...

Albert ignoró su frase por completo y prosiguió:

-Lo que he dicho es que nos vamos a nuestra habitación – acto seguido la tomó del brazo y la arrastró consigo.

¿Nuestra habitación? ¿Qué rayos??

Continuará...

* * *

Hola chicas guapas!!!! pues bueno ... primero que nada me disculpo porque no habia tenido nada de tiempo de escribir, pero este fin de semana me propuse hacerlo ... tuve un arranque de motivacion e inspiracion y me la pase escribiendo parte de la tarde de ayer, casi toda la noche y hasta la madrugada del dia de hoy ... asi que con orgullo puedo decir ... prueba superada y espero que sea de su agrado.

Tengo que reconocer que para mi es mas dificil ir posteando conforme voy escribiendo porque luego se me ocurren cosas que pude haber escrito en cap. anteriores pero too late porque ya estan arriba asi que ... tendre que irme acostumbrando o de plano no subir nada hasta que lo tenga toooodo terminado.

Bueno ahora los agradecimientos si?

**Jazmine21**: Hola preciosita ... pues fijate que no iba a poner ninguna insinuacion ni escena entre Albert y Eliza pero pues me diste la idea ... y lo hice ... espero que te haya gustado esa parte porque para nada lo habia pensado ... ojala haya funcionado jijijiji!!! tks y besos!!!

**Cotapese**: Siiiiiiiii!! hasta que la beso jijiji!!! pero mira que Candy no es hueso facil de roer asi que a ver como le va a Albert papucho. Gracias por siempre dejarme comentario amiga los aprecio mil!!! besitos!

**Claridad**: Amigaaaaaaaa!!! gracias por tu comentario y por la sugerencia ... para no variar planeaba no ser tan mala con george pero tampoco tan buena jijiij ... digamos que ya le cambie el final gracias a ti y esa parte ya la escribir (en cuanto lei tu cometario) para que no se me fuera a escapar nada =) Besos amiga linda y sigo en espera de ya sabes que eh!! Recuerdas que te dije que este fin me ponia a escribir el capitulo?? pues mira que lo termine rapido ... creo que me contagias tu entusiasmo por escribir "Solamente mia" tks!!!!! kisses!

**Roni de Andrew**: Siiiiiiii!!! es todo un caballero andante ... sin armadura pero caballero al fin ... y si te gustaron los besitos ... veamos que puede pasar en esa habitacion jijijiji!!!! Todavia no lo escribo todo pero ya me estoy diviertiendo jijiji! Besitos!!!!

**Hollymix**: Estoy cumpliendo mi cometido??? ya hubo mas acercamiento??? porque si ya hubo ... esperate a que esten juntitos bajo 4 paredes jejejeje!!! Te mando muchos besos y gracias ... gracias por escribirme =)

**Tamborsita**: Si ... es lo que yo digo ... que ganas de quitar a Candy un poquito y ponerse una en el lugar de ella para que nos toque aunque sea un besititititito ... si hasta eso no pedimos tanto no?? Preciosa un beso muy grande de aqui para alla y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulin vale???

**Yarda**: Siiiiiiiii ... prometo hacer algo con Eliza ... todavia no se me ocurre bien que ... pero sigo pensando ... ojala que pronto se me ilumine el chetito y le encuentre un castigo digno ... porque estoy segura que si ya te caia mal ... despues de este cap... te va a caer peor!!! jijijiji!!! Un beso enorme amiga y graaaaaaaaacias por escribirme!!!!

**Abi:** Amiga linda mil gracias por tus porras!!! en serio no me sentia segurita del otro cap... creo que eso me ha pasado en todos los capitulos por el hecho de que no lo tengo terminado y luego pienso que pude haber cambiado tal cosa ...o quitado esto ... o puesto lo otro ... pero pues ni modo ... tengo que aprender a vivir con aceptar lo que decidi al principio y ya que!!! Me dices que te parece este capitulin sale?? Besos y mas besos!!!!

**Anttealb**: Gracias muchas gracias!!! Si, yo se que es dificil aceptar que Candy tenga tan baja su autoestima ... pero eso ha cambiado confirme avanza la historia. Muchas veces hay cosas en nuestra vida ... que toman prioridad y por lo mismo dejamos de lado cosas que en este caso Candy no consideraba importantes ... bueno ... son etapas ... pero que diferente se sitio al ver que no tenia nada que envidiar de otras mujeres ... porque mas que lo hermosa que sea por fuera ... cuenta lo preciosa que es por dentro =) Mil gracias por dejarme un review linda!!! tks!!! Besos!!!

**Chepy**: Aqui estoy!!! sorry pero te digo que no mas no veo la mia ... primero estoy todo el dia de babysitter de mi ahijada ... salgo de mi casita a las 7.20 am y pues regreso hasta las 6 y agotada fisica y mentalmente porque Mariana es un remolino!!! ... luego ya sabes ... hacer la comida con mi esposo ... vemos algo de Tv y se acabo mi dia porque ya lo que quiero a esa hora es dormir jijiji!!! y encima que me enfermo!!! no pues gracias!! ahorita sigo con una tos que bueeeeeeeno!!! pobres vecinos ... creo que hasta ellos me escuchan. Lo importante es que aqui esta .... y espero cumpla!!!! Beeeeeesos!!!

**Lady Karen**: Hola amiguita ... aqui esta ... mas rapido que inmediatamente y aprovechando una racha de animo e inspiracion ... digo ... si no de aqui a que la vuelva a agarrar ... va para largo jejejejej!!! Besos y nos seguimos leyendo y escribiendo .. ya sea en mis fics o en los tuyos!!!!

Preciosas mil gracias de verdad a toooooooooodas las chicas que leen mis historias y a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejar un review!!! Creanme que son la mejor vitamina para la inspiracion ... preguntenle a todas las chicas que escriben ... cuando vemos reviews es super gratificante y te dan ganas de seguir y seguir ...

Un beso enorme y nos leemos en el siguiente cap.

Scarleth Andrey =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Todo el camino hacia la alcoba lo pasaron en silencio, Albert porque no tenía ganas de hablar y Candy porque su cerebro aún no procesaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Abrieron la puerta de la alcoba que simplemente era preciosa. Candy sentía el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho y la sangre agolpándose en sus cabeza con continuos y potentes martillazos que le aturdían los oidos.

Esto ya no era divertido, hacía horas que había dejado de serlo. La situación se complicaba más y más y ahora estaba atrapada con Albert en una habitación con una preciosa y acojedora cama matrimonial que le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

Siendo honesta era un lugar precioso para una noche romántica, pero esa no era una noche romántica … al menos no entre ellos.

-Albert … – dijo volteando a verlo de manera suplicante. Sentía su frente comenzar a perlarse de sudor y sus manos temblar - no creo que esto sea una buena idea.

El rubio suspiró al ver su expresión.

-Tranquila Candy.

Definitivamente se negaba a pasar la noche con él, no era seguro …

-De verdad no es buena idea … bueno … no tenemos ni siquiera ropa para dormir – volteó a ver la pequeña salita de estar y de reojo nuevamente la cama - No estamos preparados – murmuró tronándose nerviosamente los dedos de las manos al pensar en lo que se avecinaba.

-Yo no necesito nada – contestó despreocupado, avetando la camisa a uno de los sillones y comenzando a desabrocharse los pantalones sin el mayor problema – pero igual busca en los cajones, seguro encuentras algo.

_-Demonios_ – pensó Candy desviando la mirada de manera precipitada del espectacular cuerpo de su acompañante. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella?. El corazón le latía tan fuerte y tan de prisa que sentía que en cualquier momento lo escupiría.

Abrió todos y cada uno de los cajones y para su mala suerte no encontró absolutamente nada … estaban todos vacíos. Lo único que había era una bolsita de aromatizante que no ayudaba mucho. Lo mismo sucedió en el closet y en el baño. Todo se confabulaba en su contra por lo visto.

-No hay nada – dijo nerviosa.

-Pues duerme en ropa interior – respondió apenas viéndola.

-¿Qué? - exclamó horrorizada. ¿Había dicho que duermiera cómo?

Candy se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Se estaba comportando como una niña ¡pero es que Albert no entendía!

-Albert – intentó hablar a pesar de tener la boca completamente seca. Miraba hacia la ventana y contenía las ganas de saltar por ella ... si no fuera porque estaban en un segundo piso ... lo habría considerado. Era la segunda vez en la misma noche en que pensaba saltar por un balcón, así de desesperada estaba ... y Albert con sus absurdas sugerencias - no llevo casi nada debajo del vestido – dijo compungida.

Recordó entonces que le había parecido una tontería comprar un sujetador a juego con la diminuta y transparente tanga que había adquirido para usar con el vestido, había tan poco que sujetar que se le hizo un gasto inútil. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, seguro lo habría comprado … pero cómo iba ella a saber que …

-Candy - respondió sentándose en la cama vistiendo solamente unos boxers - créeme que aunque quisiera hacerte el amor apasionadamente no tengo energía ... estoy muerto de cansancio.

Candy se sonrojó por lo que dijo. Era cierto que estaba comportándose como una niña. Volteó a verlo y no pudo evitar alterarse. Su mente era un remolino de pensamientos y de ideas. El estaba cansado … pero ella no. ¿Y si hablaba en sueños? ¿Y si lo abrazaba y besaba durante la noche? ¿Y si le saltaba encima? No … no quería dormir con él en la misma cama. Con cualquier movimiento rozaría su cuerpo desnudo y entonces sí que estaría en un serio problema. No podía confiar en ella misma si compartían tan pequeño espacio. Estaba sudando profusamente y su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar por completo cuando ...

-¡Ya se! … tengo una idea – exclamó aliviada. Por fin algo de tranquilidad para su atribulada mente.

-Si la idea es que yo duerma en el baño, olvídalo – le respondió entreabriendo los ojos que segundos antes había cerrado.

-No – le dijo avanzando esperanzada hacia él - yo dormiré bajo las sábanas y tú sobre ellas, así ambos estaremos bajo el edredón pero sin tocarnos.

Ahora sí que abrió los ojos y la volteó a ver sin saber si reir o llorar. De verdad que Candy era impredecible.

-Está bien, como quieras – contestó acomodándose en la cama y sobre las sábanas.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó la chica al verlo ya listo.

-Y bien qué Candy – levantó a penas la cabeza para verla.

-Pues que necesito quitarme la ropa – dijo avanzando hacia el lado de la cama en que ella dormiría.

Albert cerró los ojos.

-Date la vuelta.

-¿Cómo?

-Que te des la vuelta.

-Pero tengo los ojos cerrados - replicó.

-No, no es suficiente.

Albert sonrió divertido.

-¿De qué te ries Andrey?

-De lo diferentes que son Eliza y tú - respondió girándose para darle privacidad - Estoy con una mujer que piensa que compartir la cama conmigo es un destino peor que la muerte y hay otra ... pues … que no.

-Ya te dije que no llevo casi nada bajo el vestido – contestó mientras se lo quitaba y hacía ruido al caer al suelo.

Al escuchar ese sonido Albert dejó de sonreir inmediatamente al imaginar el cuerpo desnudo de la chica y Candy saltó inmediatamente a la cama.

-Ya estoy lista – dijo la chica con la sábana hasta la barbilla y toda cubierta.

-Ok, te toca apagar la luz entonces - masculló reprimiendo la inquietud que se había apoderado de su cuerpo al sentirla junto a él.

-No hay apagador cerca de la cama … está en la entrada.

-¿Y por qué no la apagas?

-Diablos Andrey … estoy casi desnuda, no pienso salir de aquí.

Albert se levantó a checar que no hubiera un apagador cerca. Comprobó que no y se dirigió entonces a apagar la luz. De regreso se escuchó un golpe y una palabrota.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ajá … sólo se me atravezó la base de la cama ¿Ya estás satisfecha? - preguntó metiéndose en la cama nuevamente.

-No sé …

Albert trató de adaptar sus ojos a la oscuridad. Cuando lo logró pudo ver el hermoso perfil de la chica y percibir lo tenso de sus mandíbulas. Sentía el calor emanando del cuerpo de ella y eso echó a volar su imaginación de manera inmediata.

El no era un hombre que acostumbrara a negarse nada. Desde muy pequeño había tenido y conseguido siempre lo que deseaba y eso incluía por supuesto a las mujeres. Nunca había estado en la cama con una mujer a la que no pudiera tocar y a nadie había deseado tocar más que a ella. Estaba en la cama con Candy White, pero no en las condiciones que él hubiera deseado y eso le causaba molestia.

-¿Qué crees que diría Tom si nos viera? - preguntó para intentar tranquilizarse.

-¿Quieres callarte Albert? - contestó igual de tensa y sosteniendo con fuerza las sábanas contra su barbilla.

-¿Crees que se enojaría?

-No lo sé … y no pienso averiguarlo.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que cada uno estaba concentrado en sus propios demonios internos.

-¿Por qué desde que acepté ayudarte no he hecho otra cosa que crearme problemas y complicaciones?

-No sabíamos que esto terminaría así ...

-Ya no quiero pensar en esto. Todo se ha complicado horriblemente y encima no sabemos nada de George … ¿Crees que vaya a estar bien?

-Espero que sí.

-Lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?

-Le debo todo lo que soy.

En el tiempo que habían compartido juntos habían conocido más y más cosas el uno del otro. Cosas de las que no se habían percatado o que simplemente no habían descubierto. Albert se sentía distinto con ella. Había algo en Candy que lo hacía sentirse comprendido.

-Candy … ¿has jugado el juego de la verdad?

-Algunas veces.

-¿Te gustaría que lo jugáramos?

-Pensé que estabas exhausto – respondió la chica sin inmutarse.

-Era sólo un pretexto para que te metieras en la cama conmigo – respondió conteniendo la risa.

-¡Albert! - exclamó tratando de sonar ofendida.

-Vamos Candy, es sólo una broma. La verdad es que estoy cansado pero también me apetece jugar un poco.

-Mejor di que quieres hacer preguntas a las que responda honestamente.

-Bueno sí … ¿quieres?

-No veo por que no.

Hubo una breve pausa y finalmente la pregunta surgió:

-¿Por qué tratabas de pasar siempre desapercibida … siendo tan hermosa?

Gracias a Dios, a los santos y a toda la corte celestial por estar en la oscuridad. Sintió que se le subió el color hasta el cabello. ¿Había escuchado bien? Ya se le había olvidado cómo podía ser Albert en ocasiones y comenzar con esos temas, en las circunstancias que se encontraban no era nada, pero nada oportuno.

-Albert … no es el momento más adecuado para hablar de eso.

-Es tan buen momento como cualquiero otro.

Candy lanzó un suspiro y comprendió que no desistiría así que no había más remedio que darle una respuesta razonable.

-No soy yo Albert … es la ropa.

-No …

-Sí – interrumpió ella – antes jamás lo habías notado. Creo que fácilmente pudiste haberme confundido con la pared.

-¿Te imaginas la cara de Tom si lo hubiera hecho?

-Eso jámas te hubiera detenido ... ¿o piensas venderme esa idea?

-Ya te dije que tú estabas escondida. Por algún motivo que desconozco no querías que nadie viera esos ojos tan lindos que tienes – se levantó un poco recargándose en su brazo para quedar viendo su perfil en la oscuridad.

-Ahora me vas a decir que nunca me habías visto de cerca – murmuró sonriendo la rubia.

-Casi nunca – murmuró también él.

-¿Y cuando me rompí la muñeca?

Albert soltó una carcajada.

-¿Te acuerdas de eso? - contestó riendo aún y entornando los ojos a pesar de que ella no podría notarlo.

-¡Claro que me acuerdo! ¡que horror! ... ¡me llevaste cargando!

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no se por qué lo hice … si caminar sí podías y además pesabas muchísimo.

-¡Eres horrible! - se defendió recargándose también sobre su brazo para quedar frente a Albert – ¡no es verdad! ¡No peso tanto!

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo – contestó sonriendo y aspirando a su vez el aroma de Candy que le llenaba en ese momento los sentidos. Era una maldita droga que le estaba haciendo muy difícil contener los impulsos que cualquier hombre en su lugar tendría. Estaba seguro que con gusto hubiera dado la mitad de su vida por haber podido tocar su rostro y desaparecer las molestas sábanas que la oculaban de su vista y su contacto.

-No se por qué dejo que te burles de mi … después de todos los enredos en los que me has metido en esta semana.

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba para que le bajara la emoción. Era verdad lo que decía. Le había ayudado en esos días pero también era cierto que las cosas se habían ido por un camino que no había previsto para nada. Se suponía que él debería estar ahí con Annie … Annie … no se había acordado de ella hasta ese momento. Qué lejano le parecía el tiempo que había estado con su novia y sin embargo … no lo añoraba. El tener a Candy junto a él en ese momento … era todo lo que deseaba … por ahora.

Estaba metido en un gran problema ... sentía que algo en él había cambiado y se resistía a aceptarlo.

Continuará ...

******************

Hola chicas lindas y hermosas!!! no tengo disculpa por la tardanza pero les prometo que no fue intencional. Como le dije a mi amiga Claridad ... mi maquina se confabulo en mi contra y perdi todos mis archivos ... y lo que mas me deprimio fue que ya habia comenzado el capitulo y lo perdi tooootalmente asi que tuve que volverlo a empezar (y me costo decidirme). Lo queria subir antes pero no mas no lo terminaba ... justo acabo de terminar y vine a subirlo mas rapido que inmediatamente jejejeje!!!

**Warriorquee**n: hola amiguis ... gracias por el tip y por el review!!! ya voy a hacerlo ... porque si me ha pasado que quiero cambiar algo y no lo podia hacer ... ya voy a cambiar eso y a utilzar las herramientes de fanfiction jejejeje!!! besos guapa!

**Claridad:** Amiga!!! me creeras que no se me habia ocurrido que habia peligro dejando a Albert con Eliza?? chispas creo que a veces me paso de inocente jijiji!!! bueno pero ya ves que no se siente atraido por ella. Como dice mi mami ... lo que no te cuesta ... ni se valora, en cambio lo que te cuesta mucho ... ah como se disfruta ... y la pecas ... le esta costando muuuucho a Albertcito =) Besitos!!!

**Cotapese**: Hello!!!! Si yo fuera Candy tambien aprovecharia pero lo malo es que Candy preciosa tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados y pues es otro cantar ... asi que a ver como le hace Albert para conquistarla ....

**Moni Gzz**: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! esa Eliza no tiene abuela ... ni verguenza. Yo tambien voto por la idea de que ojala George se de cuenta y encuentre a una mujer que si lo valore .... y bueeeeeeeeeeno la noche aun no termina sino que a penas empieza ... juar juar juar ... que pasara???? Besitos!

**Marcelw**: Bueno ... aqui lo tienes ... no completo aun porque la noche a penas esta empezando y pueden pasar muchas cositas mas ... veremos quien gana, si Candy con sus barreras o Albert con sus deseos jijiji!!! Besos!!!

**Roni de Andrew**: Si amiguis ... solitos y en la misma cama ... solo que como dicen por ahi ... el hombre llega hasta donde la mujer quiere y esta mujer se le sigue poniendo muy dificil a Albert papucho ... a ver si logra bajar sus barreras jejeje!!! beeeeeeeeeesos!!!

**Yarda:** Prometo solemnemente darle su merecido a Eliza ... no mas que se me ocurra como jijijiji!!!! y a George ... se merecera una segunda oportunidad o le damos unos coscorrones por menso por haberse casado con Eliza?? mmmmm .... a ver que pasa =) Besitos nena!!

**Tamborsita333:** Nena ... mi inspiracion y mi paciencia no fueron tan rapidas como hubiera querido pero finalmente llego ... asi que aqui tienes el capitulin y ya estoy preparandome para el siguiente.

**Abi**: Si amiga!!! te digo que con este fic todo me pasa ... si no mas no me orina un perro porque ahorita no tengo ... pero bueeeeeeeeeeeno!!!! despues de mil a;os y dos gripes (que me volvi a enfermar!!!! horror!!!) por fin termine y aunque no esta al 100 como me gustaria me decidi a subirlo porque ya ni verguenza tengo .. me tarde un monton!!! casi un mes!!! ouch!!! bueno ... ya no me quejo pues .... beeeeeeeeesoso preciosa!!!

**Chepy**: Gracias Chepy!!!! yo tambien me moria por dejarlos solitos solitos pero con esta mujer ni eso funciona ... pero bueno .... todavia no ha nacido mujer que se le resista a Albert (o eso espera el jejejejeje) asi que ... todavia hay esperanza de que algo interesante suceda entre ambos juar juar juar!!! Besos linda!!!!

**Jenny:** Ahora la que ya se puso al corriente fui yo ... sorry ... de verdad que no queria tardarme pero fue mayor a mis fuerzas. Por el momento tendremos que confiar en que George siga bien y en que Albert se sincere con pecas White =) Besiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitos!!!!

**Admiradora**: Preciosa ... me encantan tus reviews ... lamentablemente cuando me los dejas en otros fics que generalmente son one shot no puedo contestarte pero aprovecho para decirte en este que realmente disfruto leyendolos y los aprecio mil!!!! tu escribeme que yo feliz pero feliz leo todos y cada uno de ellos!!! Besossssssss!!!!

**Firstmorningdew**: Hello beauty!!!! I really appreciate your review!!! and I appreciate more the time you took to read it!!! thanks a lot and I hope u like this chapter as well!!!! Kisses from Austin Tx =)

**Akire:** Mil gracias linda!!! que bien que te haya gustado porque esa es la idea!!! bueno ... mi idea y mi meta =) Mil gracias por tu comentario y espero que este cap. te haya gustado tambien!!! Besos y mas besos!!

Preciosas!!! mil gracias por cada uno de sus reviews!!! creanme que en mis momentos de bloqueo mental me pongo a leerlos para recordarme y tatuarme en el cerebro que es por ustedes que debo decidirme a continuar y terminar este fic ... que no ha de ser el primero que deje incompleto ... no va con mi politica jejejeje!!!

Y a todas las que leer en el anonimato GRACIAS TAMBIEN!!!!

Febrero ha sido un buen mes asi que tenia que subir aunque fuera un capitulo pues!!! el 6 de febrero nacio mi sobrino, el 14 de febrero hizo un a;o que mi esposito me dio mi anillo de compromiso, el 19 fue cumplea;os de mi esposo, y muy buenas y grandes amigas cumplieron a;os tambien asi que ... tenia que rendirle homenaje a tan precioso mes =)

Besos y nos leemos en el siguiente!!!

Scarleth Andrey muerta de sue;o!!! =)


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Sin previo aviso la rubia volvió a recostarse en la cama. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de estar bromeando no era prudente estar tan cerca de Albert. Era increíble lo que ese hombre podía ocasionar en ella. Era divertido, caballeroso, sexy, excitante y ella era una mujer que se sentía atraída enormemente por él y su masculina personalidad, pero también era inteligente y sabía a la perfeccion lo que podía esperar de Albert Andrey: diversión momentánea y el olvido eterno después de un tiempo.

Era de ambos sabido que Albert no era el tipo de hombre que buscaban un compromiso y ella quería estar con alguien "hasta que la muerte los separara" y ese alguien no era Andrey, así que se repitió las mil y un razones por las que no debería involucrarse con él antes de decidirse a continuar.

-Bueno, ya está contestada tu pregunta.

-No realmente - respondió con una encantadora sonrisa.

Candy pensó para sus adentros que cada vez que ese maravilloso especímen masculino sonreia le bajaba las defensas ... así que decidió borrársela lo más pronto posible.

-Sí … no estaba escondida, sólo que los hombres estaban demasiado ocupados para notarme.

-¿Ah sí? - repuso divertido.

-Sí … muy ocupados viendo a chicas con cuerpos esculturales como Annie Brigton.

¡Ouch! Eso había dolido.

-Gracias - respondió apretando los labios en un gesto que se antojó demasiado sensual. Aunque siendo honestos ... ¿qué no era sensual y atractivo en él?

-De nada … cuando quieras Andrey - repuso tratando de ignorarlo y no dejarse llevar por ninguna tentación... pero no era sencillo.

A pesar de ser hermosa … también podía ser imposible en algunas ocasiones y vaya que no lo había descubierto de la mejor manera. Le encantaba burlarse de él y esa era una faceta que no le agradaba mucho que digamos.

-No te voy a decir que todas las mujeres son iguales … pero cuando quieres ser molesta lo logras - contestó recostándose en la cama bruscamente.

-¿Te molesta que de digan tus verdades? - preguntó suspicaz y con una nota de sarcasmo en su voz. Le encantaba sacarlo de quicio y tenía una facilidad enorme para hacerlo.

-No.

-No es un secreto que cualquier cosa con piernas largas te atrae …

-¡Hey!

-No te importa que el trabajo cerebral de la susodicha sea de menos uno - continuó - … mientras encaje en las medidas correctas todo lo aceptas ¿no?

-Me tienes en un muy mal concepto – masculló en su defensa y volviendo a recargarse en un costado, apuntándola con el dedo índice de la mano derecha. ¿Lo estaba humillando acaso?

-Sí claro – exclamó - … ¿será porque te conozco de toda la vida y he vivido de manera directa o indirecta todas y cada una de tus aventuras? - Candy sabía que eso no era completamente cierto. En esa semana había descubierto a un Albert distinto e infinitamente más interesante, pero no lo aceptaría delante de él. Eso ni pensarlo.

-No me conoces …

-Sueña Albert … pero bueno, yo ya contesté a mi pregunta ahora tú tienes que contestar a la tuya.

-No estoy conforme con tu respuesta pero bueno … estoy listo – y más le valía que preguntara pronto porque cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía más difícil controlar sus manos que le urgían a acercarse a explorar a la chica que yacía a su lado. Era una horrible y desgastadora prueba por más que tratara de tomarlo con naturalidad. Era un hombre con sangre en las venas y algo más hacia el sur de su anatomía que reaccionaba por la cercanía del cuerpo desnudo de la rubia.

-¿Por qué los hombres son inteligentes para unas cosas y unos completos tarados para otras?

La risa de Albert rompió el silencio que se había hecho. Estaba seguro que con ella jamás se aburriría.

-¿Y eso se supone que es con referencia a qué? - preguntó divertido y olvidando por un momento su pleito con las manos, las hormonas y algo más.

-Bueno … primero George se casa con Eliza sin pensar en nada más … ¿Crees que la ame, que de verdad no se de cuenta de cómo es ella? Ya se que actúa frente a él ... pero hay cosas que se sienten ...

El rubio suspiró y respiró profundo. El mismo se había preguntado lo mismo varias veces.

-Lamentablemente no podemos entrar en el pensamiento de George, pero en lo personal no creo que la ame - respondió concentrado en su respuesta - … siento que se casó con ella más bien para llenar su soledad.

-¿Y tú estás con Annie por la misma razón?

La pregunta salió directo a estrellarse en la cara de Albert. ¡Touché! punto para la rubia.

-Ahora debo entender que también estoy encasillando en la categoría de los tarados...

-Yo sé que te gustan las mujeres altas y hermosas - le contestó con un gran suspiro - lo cual no es malo - añadió condescendiente - … pero si al menos fueran inteligentes …

Albert soltó una carcajada.

-Me encantaría que Annie hubiera escuchado tu frase ...

-Me vas a disculpar pero creo que su coeficiente intelectual es de 10 y con mucha ayuda.

-Ya lo platicamos antes Candy - en ese momento dejó de recargarse en el brazo y se sentó en la cama relajando su espalda en la cabecera. Subió el edredon para que Candy no tuviera problemas y fuera a quedar desprotegida del mismo. Ciertamente esa noche estaba siendo bastante intensa … pero contrario a lo que él pensaba, estaba resultando bastante reveladora - Tienes que aceptar que una relación dura lo que dura y ya. No tienes que esperar más de lo que la persona con la que estás te puede ofrecer … en mi caso … no puedo ofrecer mucho.

-Yo sé que lo hablamos pero sigo sin comprender. Tú mejor que nadie sabe la relación que hubo entre mis padres y por qué hasta cierto punto trato de no estar en contacto con mi papá. Lo que le hizo a mamá fue horrible …

-Digamos que los dos tenemos razones de sobra para no creer en el matrimonio – la interrumpió.

-Yo creo en el matrimonio … a pesar de todo.

-Pues te felicito, pero yo no …

-El matrimonio de tus padres era perfecto Albert … quizá tu padre fuera muy exigente contigo pero eso no le quitaba que te quisiera.

-Me odiaba … - su voz fue apenas audible, llena de tristeza y de dolor. Candy lo notó pero eso no la detuvo de continuar.

-No, yo creo que más bien no sabía cómo demostrarte su amor … o quizá amaba tanto a tu madre que ...

-Candy – la interrumpió sin más - él jamás me quiso … odió toda la vida lo que yo representé.

La rubia lo miró extrañada. No entendía a qué se refería.

-No te entiendo – murmuró.

Bueno, finalmente el momento había llegado. Si no era a ella … no se lo diría a nadie mientras viviera y era cierto que él también necesitaba desahogarse y sentirse apoyado y comprendido por alguien, así que dio un largo suspiro y se lo soltó sin más preámbulos:

-Willliam Andrey no era mi padre …

Se hizo un silencio profundo e intenso en la habitación. Candy se quedó helada y pensando que había escuhado mal … ¿había dicho que su padre no era realmente su padre? ¿estaba implicando que la perfecta y respetada Señora Andrey había tenido un romance extramarital, que él era el resultado de una aventura?. No, no podía ser cierto … seguramente su cabeza interpretó las cosas de manera incorrecta … era sencillamente imposible, inconcebible.

-¿Dijiste que tu papá no era tu verdadero padre? - preguntó levantándose para sentarse en la cama y clavándole la mirada a pesar de seguir sumidos en la oscuridad de la habitación.

El rubio percibió en su voz y en su movimiento lo impactante de la noticia.

-Entiendo tu sorpresa Candy, también lo fue para mí. Mi madre me confesó esto cuando mi "padre" murió...

-Albert … - quería decir algo pero realmente no encontraba las palabras correctas, ni podía organizar sus pensamientos.

-Lo cual fue un alivio – continuó hablando el muchacho - porque entonces pude entender el por qué de su odio y apatía hacia mi. Creo que el saberlo me quitó un peso de encima. Siempre tuve la duda y el dolor de saberme rechazado y eso es muy difícil de manejar cuando eres un niño. No sabes el daño que me hizo crecer con el sentimiento de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para merecer el amor de mi padre – su voz quería quebrarse pero se contuvo, ahora era un hombre y podía manejar la situación. El niño de 13 años que lloró en el regazo de su madre al conocer la verdad había quedado en el pasado pero algo irremediablemente se rompió y había marcado su vida de manera tal que lo había hecho completamente apático al amor.

Candy se sintió conmovida por las palabras de Albert. Ahora podía entender muchas cosas respecto a él, respecto al dolor que había guardado por tanto tiempo y que había hecho mella en su vida de manera permanente y sintió una pena muy grande por él, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió feliz de que le hubiera confiado algo tan importante y privado. Eso la hacía especial de alguna manera y algo en ella vibró complacido.

-¿Pero entonces tu verdadero padre?

-No me lo dijo, se negó a hablar de eso. Sólo repetía que había sido un error y que nunca debió haber pasado.

Candy pensó inmediatemente en la madre de Albert, siempre tan propia y respetada, preocupada sobre manera por las apariencias y el qué dirán. Era simplemente increíble y a la vez injusto que no hablara con su hijo de un tema tan importante y sobre todo que también le concernía. No era más un niño, era un hombre con todo el derecho del mundo a conocer sus orígenes.

-No es justo que no hable contigo – espetó con voz molesta - tienes derecho a saber y puedes exigirle que lo haga.

De verdad era todo tan complicado que jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Le hubiera gustado ayudarlo, buscar posibilidades, opciones, quizá un investigador, hablar con gente que convivió con ella en aquella epoca … pero dudaba que alguien conociera la verdad sobre el nacimiento del único hijo de los Andrey.

-¿Tienes alguna sospecha sobre … quién pueda ser? - masculló entre dientes completamente sumergida en el drama personal de Albert.

-Sí – fue la corta y pausada respuesta del rubio - … George ...

-¿¿George?? - exclamó dando un respingo. Definitivamente el mundo estaba completamente de cabeza. ¿George? ¿el mentor de Albert? … ¿su padre?

Hablando de días y noches inolvidables … definitivamente este era uno de esos. Iba sumando y sumando acontecimientos y situaciones y parecía que no podría igualarlo en mucho tiempo … aunque ahora que lo mencionaba, las cosas se aclaraban un poco para ella. Como por arte de magia comprendió la preocupación de Albert si algo le hubiera pasado a George esa noche y él no hubiera podido hablar con él … no quería ni imaginar lo que pudo haber sucedido de no acudir pronto la ambulancia. Se estremeció un poco y le preguntó:

-¿Estás seguro?

-Se lo pregunté a mi madre hace tiempo y aunque se negó a darme un nombre, por su reacción al yo mencionarlo creo que estoy en lo correcto. También creo que Eliza lo sabe o sospecha...

-¿En serio? - preguntó Candy con los ojos abiertos como platos. Esa sí que era una sorpresa ...

-No sé si tenga que ver con el testamento de George o algo que desconozco, pero si es lo que creo y George me ha nombrado su heredero … Eliza tiene una razón muy importante para involucrarse conmigo. Después de todo se casó por dinero … ¿Te imaginas su decepción si al final de cuentas se queda sin nada?

-No lo puedo creer ….

-Como te dije, todo esto son solamente sospechas.

Hablando de vidas telenovelescas … parecía que el destino los había hecho vivir a cada quien en su momento conflictos familiares que afectaron sus percepciones sobre las relaciones de pareja en su momento. Candy lo pudo superar y comprender que ella tenía la batuta y libertad de elección en su vida, pero Albert demasiado marcado por sus vivencias había decidido que jamás sería como su padre y menos le arruinaría la vida a alguien inocente así que la mejor manera de llevarlo a cabo era la elección de una vida sin compromisos. Demasiado fácil, demasiado seguro y así evitaba riesgos.

-Dios mio, tantas cosas que tienes que saber y …

-Tranquila Candy, llegará el momento en que pueda aclarar todo – respondió sientiéndose relajado junto a ella.

-Pero es que no es justo – exclamó - tu madre debería ...

-Yo sé lo que debería hacer mi madre – interrumpió - y ella también lo sabe … sólo es cuestión de tiempo … ya lo verás.

-Pero ¿y George? ¿Hablarás con él? ¿Irás al hospital?

Albert respiró profundamente.

-Todas esas preguntas tienen una respuesta afirmativa – contestó lentamente - pero ahora sólo quiero que descanses y estemos listos para mañana – su voz sonaba cálida aunque lo que dijo no era totalmente cierto ya que deseaba más, muchas más cosas de ella, sólo que no podía decírselo. Después de todo no dejaba de ser la hermana de su mejor amigo y jamás, jamás le faltaría al respeto … aunque hacerla suya fuera lo que más deseara en el mundo.

Candy se acomodó en la cama sin decir una palabra más. Le hubiera gustado abrazarlo y consolarlo, decirle que ella siempre iba a estar ahí para él … pero no pudo hacerlo. No quería empezar algo que la llevara a más y no poder parar. No era seguro estar cerca o sentirse correspondida. Albert era peligroso para ella … y de eso no había ninguna duda.

Estaban listos para dormir. Demasiada información circulando en sus mentes por distinas razones. Los sentimientos a flote y confesiones que quedarían tatuadas en sus mentes por mucho tiempo. Un lazo potente que se estaba entrelanzando entre ellos y que no estaban seguros si sería facil de romper. Los cartas estaban siendo echadas ... pero desconocían si habría ganadores o perdedores, lo único que era seguro es que al terminar esas dos semanas ... alguien terminaría con el corazón roto ... o quizá los dos.

Continuará ...

* * *

Hola ... acabo de terminar de escribirlo asi que no se pueden quejar ... lo viene a dejar mas rapido que inmediatamente jejejeje!!! no es muy largo, no quedo como yo queria pero ando con tantas cosas que era esto onada por un buen rato y pues ... decidi que uno es mejor que cero ... asi que aqui lo tienen.

**Roni de andrew**: Aqui estoy ... espero haberme tardado menos que en el anterior ... ya ni se ... pero bueno ... ya ando por aca again. Siiii yo digo que se veia guapisimo en boxers Albert papucho ... ay Dios mio ... si yo hubiera sido Candy ... quien sabe como hubiera terminado esta aventura jijijiji!!!! Besitos!!!

**Cotapese**: Sip ... que ahora le toque sufrir a Albert ... siempre tuvo todo facilito ... ahora que se aguante poquito. No sabes lo horrible que es perder la info!!! sobre todo para animarte a volver a escribir todo desde cero ... ayyyyy ... a las que les haya pasado seguro me entienden =(

**Claridad**: Siiiiiiii!!!!! pobre Albert ... se tiene que aguantar conmigo que lo hago esperar y esperar y esperar ... y tiene que portarse bien para ver si se le hace con Candy jijijij!!!! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii me encanta la pobre Candy toda preocupadilla por como iba a dormir .. jijij!!! ay que mala soy jajajaja!!!! pero como me divierto =) Besitos amiga.

**Jazmine 21**: Hola nena ... que bien que te hayan gustado los capitulines ... soooorry porque no hubo mas besitos ni nada ... pero necesito que Albert aprecie a Candy y vea que es diferente .... jejejeje!!!! todo sea por que mas adelante las cosas sean mejores ... =) Besos linda!

**Tamborsita**: Bueno, en este capitulin igual no pasaron muchas cosas ... pero se sinceraron los corazones ... si que creo que ese vinculo fue mejor que cualquier beso jejejeje!!! Besos preciosa y por aqui seguimos in touch!!

**Abi**: Hola amiga!!! siiiiiiii las enfermedades de repente me persiguen y lo mas triste es que me alcanzan snif! pero bueno ahorita ya estoy con la esperanza de no enfermarme mas y tomando muuuuchos citricos jejeje!!!! Bueno ... espero no decepcionar con este cap. pero me interesa muuuucho fortalecer la relacion de estos dos antes que nada jejejeje!!! Besos!!!

**Moni Gzz**: Me tarde mucho en actualizar??? ando pero llena de cosas y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir (ni inspiracion pues) ... y si tengo one shots solo que aun no estan completamente revisados y pues por eso no los he subido (quise dedicarme primero a este capitulo) ademas que la semana entrante no tendre pero naaada de tiempo ... en fin ... a ver como le hago jejejeje!!! Te mando besos guapa!

**Anttealb**: Jijijijiji!!! si vieras toooodo lo que le estoy batallando para escribir ... ay no!!!! ando medio negada y pues ni modo ... tengo que seguirle a como de lugar jijiji!!! pero aqui esta la continuacion .... mas vale tarde que nunca jejejeje!!! Bessooooossss!!!

**Ladybug**: Jajajajaja ... me encanto eso de que estaran como la chilindrina ... jejejeje!!! creo que este tampoco salio muy largo ... pero si lo entretengo mas no lo leen hasta como dentro de un mes jejejejejej!!! asi que como sea pero aqui tienen!! besitos guapa!

**Akire**: Si nena, soy enemiga de dejar algo a medias ... este es el unico fic que subi sin tenerlo terminado ... y creo que no lo vuelvo a hacer jejejeje ... esta dura la presion pero bueno ... era una manera de obligarme a terminarlo ... porque el pobre tiene sin ver el fin desde hace a;os!!! jejejeje!!! nos vemos nena y gracias por el review!!!

**Admiradora**: Hola preciosita!!! siiii la tienen complicada y estoy contigo ... si Tom los pudiera ver seguro se le caen los chones jijijiji!!! aunque por el otro lado ... bueno ... ya lo leeran mas adelante jejejeje!!!! gracias por tus reviews .... besos!!!!

**Incoip**: Intente hacerlo lo mas pronto posible .. ojala no se haya sentido mucho la espera jejejeje!!! besitos y espero te guste este new capitulo!!!

**Jenny**: Jajajajaja me encanto lo de la contractura muscular o el calambre jijijiji!!! solo de imaginarmelo me bote de risa jajajajajaja!!! que puntada ... buenisima pues!!! ayyyyyyyyyyy pero tendra que aguantase un poquito mas el guerito ... le encargue mucho hielo para el desayuno jejejeje!!! a ver que opina .... beeeeeeeeeeeesos!!!!

**Chepy**: Siiiii .... esta bien que Candy le muestre a Albert que no todas las chicas brincan a su cama desesperadas por estar con el ... hay quienes buscan algo mas que la calentura de un ratito ... y de esas ... es Candy .. aunque a Albert se le atore algo en la garganta por no comprenderlo ... pero lo comienza a desear jejeje!!! a ver como les va en el que sigue. Besos!!!

Preciosas ... de nuevo mi agradecimiento eterno por sus reviews!!! les confienzo que cuando ya no quiero escribir o estoy toda desanimada ... me pongo a leerlos y eso me hace sentarme y escribir ... escribir ... porque se que ustedes quieren saber en que termina esta historia y yo quiero que asi sea pues! Gracias y gracias y nuevamente gracias!!! Les mando muchos besos y un abrazo enoooorme!!!

Scarleth =)


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

La leve luz matinal anunciaba el comienzo de un nuevo día, colándose indiscreta por una ventana de la masión Johnsson e iluminando suavemente la silueta de dos cuerpos abrazados. ¿Cómo paso? No tenía ni idea, sólo supo que al despertar se encontró cómoda y tranquilamente recostada en el pecho del hombre y rodeada por sus fuertes y musculosos brazos. Una nueva sensación tan relajante como prohibida la invadió porque el calor que le transmitía no tenía nada de inocente.

Levantarse por las mañanas generalmente era un suplicio, pero esta vez el día y la realidad la golpearon de lleno gritándole a sus sentidos que debía deshacer ese abrazo lo antes posible ya que era muy probable que los agitados y sonoros latidos de su corazón despertaran a Albert antes de tiempo … ¡demonios! … y tan bien que se sentía.

Con sumo cuidado se desprendió de sus brazos y vio su rostro sereno y relajado. Se veía tan guapo dormido, sus pestañas velando esos maravillosos ojos azules, la perfecta nariz llevando oxígeno pausadamente a sus pulmones y esa deliciosa boca que la invitaba a ser besada. La ligera sombra de la barba que se destacaba en su rostro le sentaba de maravilla y entonces la realidad la sacudió: ¡Había compartido la cama con Albert! No había pasado nada entre ellos pero definitivamente una gran barrera se había roto. Lo que aún no sabía es si sería para bien o para mal. Y el condenado era tan atractivo … había imaginado tantas veces estar en sus brazos, disfrutar de su aliento y sus caricias, ser suya y ... moría por acariciarlo, por pasar sus manos por la sedosa cabellera ¿Se daría cuenta si lo tocaba, si le daba un beso? ¿Despertaría al sentirla? ¿Le correspondería? ¡Claro que le correspondería! Albert ante todo era hombre y seguro lo dominarían sus hormonas.

Sacudió la cabeza para desvanecer sus pensamientos. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar a diestra y siniestra, así que lo mejor era alejarse de él antes de que cometiera una tontería. ¡Diablos! Lo sabía perfecto y sólo bastaba tenerlo cerca para dejarse llevar por Albert Andrey. Parecía novata, pero no era su culpa, los labios de Albert eran adictivos y después de haberlos probado sólo podía pensar en saborearlos de nuevo.

Se levantó de la cama sin apartar la vista del durmiente y dando por terminada su batalla mental. Lo último que deseaba es que despertara mientras ella casi desnuda se ponía en pie para tomar su vestido, así que rezando mentalmente para que no lo hiciera, corrió por su ropa y a toda prisa se dirigió al baño. Cuando hubo llegado respiró aliviada. Terminó de desnudarse y optó por una ducha rápida ya que no era muy lindo aparecerse en el comedor con el maquillaje corrido y el cabello desarreglado así que sin otra solución secó su cabello con la toalla, lo peinó y sin una gota de maquillaje, portando su vestido de la noche anterior salió del baño. Se sentía sumamente ridícula pero no tenía más ropa así que …

Ni bien había puesto un pie fuera del baño cuando una voz bastante conocida la sobresaltó.

-Veo que ya estás lista – le dijo Albert al pie de la cama acabando de abotonarse los pantalones y a punto de tomar la camisa.

Candy fijo sus ojos en él con sorpresa. El sol estaba a su espalda y lo rodeaba enmarcando deliciosamente sus ya de sobra conocidos atributos físicos. Vio nuevamente esos bíceps y ese abdomen que le habían ocasionado algunas noches de insomnio y pensó que simplemente era injusto … era injusto que alguien se viera tan exageradamente bien acabando de levantarse: guapo, irresistible y enloquecedoramente tentador … como siempre. Para su desgracia … ese era Albert Andrey.

-Sí … buen día – murmuró sintiendo su rostro enrojecer.

-Buen día Candy – añadió con una sonrisa – me parece que ya es momento de bajar al comedor. Estoy seguro que no tardarán en aparecer los invitados a desayunar.

La voz era cálida, con un toque de dulzura al dirigirse a ella y eso le agradó.

-Tienes razón – contestó sonriendo.

-¿Me acompañas?

-Claro.

Bajaron despacio, caminado el uno al lado del otro. No hablaron ni mencionaron nada de lo sucedido. Cada quien iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pero al llegar al hall que daba hacia la terraza del comedor, Albert la detuvo por el brazo y la miró a los ojos.

Tenía unos ojos divinos y lo habían hechizado porque los recordaba en sus sueños cada noche. Ella era la cuplable de sus sueños húmedos y de las interminables horas del día perdido en adivinar su cuerpo desnudo. Se había convertido en pocos días en su prohibida obsesión y eso le preocupaba.

Recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior. Por mucho que la parte física lo atormentaba, también era cierto que la parte emocional estaba siendo sanada. Eran muchas las cosas que le gustaría haberle dicho, demasiadas las confesiones personales que hubiera deseado compartir pero la que en ese momento concentraba todo aquello era simplemente:

-Gracias por lo de anoche … - sabía que haber compartido con ella cosas que le habían carcomido el alma durante años había sido una catarsis para su corazón.

La muchacha soltó una pequeña risita.

-Albert … cualquiera que te oyera – dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreir.

-Lo se – contestó de igual manera – tu reputación quedaría arruinada.

-Ciertamente.

Sonrieron cómplices, como lo venían haciendo en los últimos días, sin fingir, sin pretender, sólo mostrándose ellos tal cual eran.

-¡Caray! no recordaba que había que venir de gala al desayuno – se escuchó la voz burlona de Eliza y ambos voltearon a verla al tiempo que ella escrutaba con los ojos el vestuario y el rostro de la muchacha. Obviamente la pelirroja estaba perfectamente arreglada, con un vestido azul exageradamente escotado y tan ajustado que le podían haber contado todas las costillas. Los zapatos eran simplemente preciosos y el cabello y maquillaje impecable … todo lo contrario a Candy.

La rubia se sintió intimidada por un momento, pero sólo duró la fracción de un segundo ya que Albert intervino al instante.

-Lo siento – contestó por los dos – no tuvimos tiempo de ir a casa por otra ropa … incluso para dormir tuvimos que improvisar pero valió la pena – agregó sonriendo divertido - … después de saber que George estaba fuera de peligro, festejamos pasando una noche realmente estupenda. Quizá estemos algo cansados pero nada que un buen desayuno no pueda remediar – terminó tomando a Candy por la cintura y acercándosela descaradamente dando a entender que todo en ella le pertenecía – ¿tú gustas?

Si lo que quería lograr era nuevamente la furia de Eliza … lo consiguió enseguida. Si las miradas mataran, Candy habría caido muerta en ese instante. Se estaba conteniendo de responderle como merecía y no pudo hacer nada más porque en ese momento el Capitán después de saludar a lo lejos se acercaba a ella.

-Sra Johnsson, buenos días … Albert, Candy … buenos días.¿Qué noticias me tiene de la salud de George? - preguntó sinceramente interesado. Se puso entre ellos y con eso quedó por terminada la conversacion anterior.

El rostro de Eliza cambió repentinamente de furia a una sincera tristeza … ¿sincera? ... bueno, sólo tristeza.

-Los médicos dicen que va a recuperarse. Afortunadamente se le atendió a tiempo. Yo sólo vine a cambiarme y a encargarle a Albert todo. Me apena mucho tener que dejarlos pero ustedes comprenden que mi lugar es al lado de mi esposo – una lágrima resbaló por su rostro para hacer más creíbles sus palabras.

Candy no sabía si reirse, llorar o aplaudirle. Esa mujer era el colmo, así que por su propio bien y salud mental se dio la vuelta desprendiéndose del abrazo de Albert que la estaba poniendo nerviosa y abandonó el lugar.

Llegando al comedor y después de desayunar con algunos de los invitados Albert se acercó a Candy.

-Candy, todo esto ya terminó, he llamado un taxi para que te lleve a casa.

-¿Cómo? - exclamó sorprendida y volteando a verlo incrédula – _¿un taxi?_ – pensó – _¿a casa? … realmente creyó que regresarían juntos._

-Los últimos invitados están por irse y no tiene ningún caso que estemos aquí más tiempo.

-Pero ¿y tú? ¿y Eliza?

-Eliza estará en el hospital … y yo tengo unas cosas pendientes que arreglar. Mi madre llegará en algunas horas y …

-Entiendo – dijo la chica interrumpiéndolo – no necesitas darme más explicaciones.

Sin más palabras de por medio se limitó a esperar la llegada del taxi.

Albert hubiera querido tenerla más tiempo junto a él pero le pareció injusto. Si se hubiera tratado de una chica cualquiera habría aprovechado el momento, pero era Candy la que había estado con él, era Candy la que lo tenía al borde de la locura y el deseo … y sabía que a ella no podría dañarla. A ella quería evitarle sufrimiento y por eso había decidido que lo mejor era poner distancia entre ellos. El no podía ser la pareja correcta para ninguna mujer y mucho menos para alguien a quien realmente quisiera. Ambos buscaban cosas que no podrían compaginar. El no era un hombre que deseara una familia … aunque la deseara a ella con toda el alma.

Por su parte Candy había hecho el camino a casa de Albert en absoluto silencio. Veía a la gente caminar de un lado a otro, los edificios quedaban atrás, las risas de algunas personas, ladridos de perros y ella ajena a todo lo que no fueran sus recuerdos y miedos. Lo había sabido y lo presentía. No quería seguir engañándose, no tenía caso. Era increíble pensar que sólo unas horas antes había pasado unos momentos imborrables con el hombre que ella quería. Se había portado tan lindo, tan caballeroso, tan irresistible … y ahora … lo sentía tan lejano, tan inalcanzable.

Llegaron a su destino y ella despertó violentamente a la realidad.

-¿Cuánto le debo? - preguntó al llegar y pensando en ir por dinero al interior.

-No es nada – respondió amablemente el hombre – ya está pagado.

Ese fue el golpe de gracia. Le habían pagado por sus servicios.

Quizá era una tontería, pero sintió que algo acababa de terminar. No sabría explicarlo, pero simplemente supo que su increíble y loca aventura con Albert había entrado a la curva final de su carrera y trataba de convencer a su corazón de que era lo mejor.

Entró despacio, se dirigió a su habitación y con inexplicables lágrimas en los ojos se sumergió en la tina de baño para torturarse por última vez con todo lo que había descubierto de Albert en esos pocos días … ¿Qué hacía Albert con solo mirarla? ¿Qué había despertado en ella al tocarla?. Le había arruinado parte de su vida, porque a pesar de saber cómo era … conoció una parte distinta de él, que era la que permanecería tatuada en su memoria mientras viviera. Tenía la titánica tarea de olvidar y erradicar lo que sentía … sólo que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Era culpa de ella, jamás debió aceptar ayudarlo, jamás debió aceptar vivir bajo el mismo techo y mucho menos hacerse pasar por su novia … ¡diablos! … estaba ahora condenada por sus propias decisiones y acciones, y todo lo que lucharía por sacar ese sentimiento de su pecho, de su mente y de su alma se lo tenía merecido por estupida. ¡Maldito Tom, maldito Albert y maldita suerte que la arrastró hasta esa situación!

Se quedó horas metida en la bañera, deseando que el agua se llevara de una vez por todas sus lágrimas y limpiara el dolor de su alma.

Sabía que tenía que sobreponerse y decidirse a continuar su vida sin él … aunque se le partiera el corazón en dos de sólo pensarlo.

La madre de Albert llegó a casa después de varias horas. Había ido a ver a George al hospital y al saberlo bien se dirigió a casa de su hijo con premura. Candy la recibió y conversaban desde hacía una hora.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? - ofreció la pecosa despues de un rato de estar ambas sentadas en la sala de estar.

-Te diría que un té, pero realmente necesito algo más fuerte.

-Déjame revisar qué tiene Albert.

-Si encontraras jerez te lo agradecería

Candy había observado a la madre de Albert en silencio. Ella conocía ahora lo que la unía a George … si es que las sospechas de Albert eran ciertas. Le daba lástima hasta cierto punto que hubiera que tenido que renunciar al padre de su hijo y vivir en una mentira. Realmente no comprendía cómo pudo aceptarlo y sobreponerse, porque ante todo, la madre de Albert era una roca.

Estaba buscando en la cava cuando escuchó la voz de Albert saludando a su madre.

Trató de controlar sus nervios y con sumo cuidado vertió un poco del vino en una copa. Salió de la cocina y vio a Albert sentado enfrente de su madre. Platicaban y se notaban cansados, lo cual no era de extrañar, el día anterior había sido realmente tenso.

-Aquí tienes – dijo acercándose a la madre del rubio y entregando la copa en su mano.

-Gracias Candy. Veo que si encontraste Jerez.

-Sí.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar Albert?

El rubio volteó a verla.

-No quiero molestarte Candy … yo ahorita me sirvo.

-Si me molestara no te habría ofrecido ... ¿Whisky?

-Sí, gracias – contestó en un murmullo.

-Ya te lo traigo.

Se fue a la cocina nuevamente y lo vertió en una copa. Después acercó el cristal a sus labios y depositó un beso deseando que los labios de Albert en algún momento se posaran en el mismo lugar y de alguna manera sintiera su sabor. Eso sería lo más cercano a un último beso …

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio y Candy decidió que ya había sido suficiente.

-Me retiro. Me siento bastante cansada. Buenas noches.

-Descansa Candy – respondió la madre de Albert con voz dulce y una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches y … gracias – dijo Albert.

Candy apenas volteó a verlo. Sabía lo que ese gracias significaba. Alcanzó a ver sus irritados y cansados ojos … y los sintió clavarse en su espalda mientras ella desaparecía por la escalera.

Se negaba a aceptarlo, pero la fantasía de ser la princesa del cuento se acercaba increíble y rápidamente a su fin. No podía estar eternamente compartiendo su espacio con él … y mucho menos pensar en compartir algo más, así que cuanto antes terminara el período de convivencia, más fácil le sería poder intentar sanar su corazón.

Una semana más de trabajo estaba por comenzar y sentía que su tiempo en esa oficina sería sumamente difícil ... las cosas habían cambiado ... y le aterrorizaba confirmarlo.

_Continuará ..._

* * *

Hola chicas!!! pues aqui esta otro capitulo!!! sorry si hay errores pero mis ojitos han estado muy pero muy irritados en estos ultimos dias y la verdad no puedo fijar mas la vista para revisar ... snif!!

Bueno ... la intencion es lo que cuenta ok??? hoy en la noche me pongo mis rodajas de pepino a ver si se me relajan en fin.

GRACIAAAAAAAAAs por seguir leyendo y dejarme sus reviews!!! recuerden que sugerencias son bien aceptadas (siiiiiiii porque a veces me falla la imaginacion o la inspiracion =( ) y bueno ahora los agradecimientos individuales!!

Roni de Andrew ... si con besos se me reanimara Albert ... yo tambien me apuntaba pero mas rapido que inmediatamente! gracias por tu comentario amiga y espero leer algo tuyo pronto (la guerra florida ya vieneeeeeeeeeeeee)

Akire: gracias preciosa ... sip pobrecito Albert pero bueno ... es parte de la vida pasar por momentos dificiles y parte del crecimiento personal aprender a superarlos. Si se queda estacionado en su pasado ... no tiene muchas posibilidades en su futuro y eso lo tiene que analizar el solito!!! Besitos!!!! No me tarde tanto verdad????

Abi: Amiga siiiiiiiiiii!!!! tenia que hacer afianzar lazos porque la parte fisica y la emocion de un ratito se acaba. Yo creo firmemente que las relaciones duraderas son aquellas en las que la comunicacion y la confianza tienen el numero 1 en la relacion, asi nada de malos entendidos o andar adivinando lo que le pasa a tu pareja =) Besitos!!!

Elena: Si preciosa ... aqui estoy de nuevo vivita y dando guerra ... no por mucho tiempo lamentablemente porque ando again con mil cositas por hacer ... pero bueno ...una escapada para colgar el fic si tuve =)

Anttealb: Amiga intentare ponerlos en una situacion comprometedora pero no prometo mucho jijiji!!! mi cerebro esta medio exprimido y no mas no veo la luz al final del tunel. Espero en estos proximos dias tener un trancazo de imaginacion y ver que puedo hacer =) Besitos y tks por escribirme!!!

Tamborcita:Ya llegare a la parte de George ... sip ... eso es algo que si tengo que hacer ... y tengo que darle un castigo a Eliza no mas que aun no se me ocurre que .... mmmmm ..... en fin!!! Besitos linda y cuidate!!!!

Aimee: Hola aimee!!! mil gracias por dejarme un review!!!! te agradezco infinitamente y aqui tienes la continuacion ... espero que te guste y mil gracias por tomarte tiempo para leer!!! besos linda!!!! =)

Claridad: Siiii ese es mi lema amiga!!! las cosas faciles luego ni se valoran ... pero lo que te cuesta ... ah como lo cuidas!!! jajajajajaja!!! y pues tendre al pobre de Albert a puros ba;os frios pero ni modo ... que aguante jejejeje!!! Besos preciosa ...

Incoip: Si ya dije que lo termino porque lo termino ... mientras tenga vida por aqui me tendran y sin dejar nada inconcluso porque no es mi estilo (aunque me cueste pero he de llegar a la meta pues!) ... asi que con eso ... si puedes contar!!! Besitos!!!

Jenny: Jajajajajajaja!!! si pobre Albert ... se le va a torcer algo mas que el cuello pero en fin jajajaja!!! al rato lo va a disfrutar jijijiji!!! bueno ... eso espera el ... y si se porta bien lo complazco =) Besitos linda!!!

cfth: Gracias!!! gracias y mil gracias por comentar y leer mi fic!!! soy feliz cuando me escriben y me dan su opinion y sugerencias porque eso me anima a seguir y sobre todo ... ver por cual rumbo continuar!!! Besos preciosa!!!

Admiradora: Preciosa no te preocupes ... como dicen por ahi lo importante es la calidad, no la cantidad asi que te agradezco tu mail y tu tiempo para mi fic!!! Besos y nos leemos en el siguiente!!!

Chepy: Siiiii de que hay brujas interesadas ... las hay por montones ... ahora solo estoy quebrandome la cabeza pensando en que castigo ponerle a esta mujer ... a ver que se me ocurre jijiji Besos!!!

Gracias a todas y cada una por leer mi fic ... ya saben: sugerencias, opiniones, rega;os ... todo es bien recibido y tomado muy muy muy en cuenta y sobre todo:

VIVAN CADA DIA INTENSAMENTE!!!! no sabemos cuando puede ser nuestro ultimo dia en este hermoso mundo ... asi que no se preocupen por nimiedades ... y vivan felicies cada instante!!!

Un beso enorme!!!

Scarleth =)


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

La noche pasó lenta. No podía conciliar el sueño y cuando finalmente lo logró fue presa de pesadillas en las que Eliza vestida de novia la la perseguía con una maleta con su ropa y la aventaba por una de las ventanas de la casa de Albert gritándole que ya no pertenecía a ese lugar. Después ella y Annie se abrazaban y riéndose la contemplaban desde el balcón mientras ella recogía todas sus pertenencias tiradas en la acera y parte del jardín.

Igual no estaba muy alejada de la realidad, pero sería Annie quien la correría de la casa. Aún recordaba la mirada de la despampanante morena cuando fue a ver a Albert el día que ella llegó a Londres y estaba llena de todo, menos simpatía.

Ciertamente el hecho de que compartiera el mismo espacio que Albert había alterado a más de dos, incluyéndola a ella misma. Albert … Albert Andrey. Habían quedado tantas cosas pendientes de aclarar, tal vez demasiadas y el que su madre fuera a pasar la noche en casa ciertamente las simplificaba porque cualquier intención de la chica de tener un acercamiento de otro tipo se veía simple y sencillamente frustrado.

Por la mañana se levantó temprano, después de todo no tenía caso seguir en la cama sin poder realmente descansar o dormir, así que se giró a apagar el despertador con cuidado, se puso sus zapatos de levantarse y fue directo a tomar un baño que necesitaba de manera urgente.

Su mente la traicionaba, lo mismo que los nervios de reencontrarse con Albert y peor aún era el pensar en lo que pasaría en esa semana restante. Tenía que poner distancia, hacerse a un lado y dejar que cada quien siguiera su camino … y cuanto más separados mejor pero ... ¿cómo?

Lavó su cara lo mejor que pudo y se contempló al espejo desanimada. Sus ojos se veían apagados, su piel lucía pálida y su corazón estaba roto.

-A quien quiero engañar … me veo fatal.

Suspiró resignada. Se maquilló con sumo cuidado, arregló su cabello y se enfundó en un precioso traje blanco con azul que le resaltaba divinamente los ojos. Ojalá con eso pudiera desviar la atención de su demacrado semblante.

Salió de la habitación y no escuchó movimiento alguno. Sabía que ambos estaban cansados y pensó acertadamente que Albert llegaría tarde a la oficina. En fin, eso sería mil veces mejor. Le daría tiempo para pensar sobre lo que haría durante la siguiente semana porque no tenía ni idea. Albert Andrey la afectaba demasiado y eso era una desventaja para ella porque habían llegado a un punto en el que hubiera dado todo por estar con él … y eso no era nada sensato.

No tenía mucho apetito, así que un pan con mermelada y café fueron su grandioso desayuno antes de partir rumbo al consorcio Johnsson.

Entró por la enorme puerta y saludó amablemente a todas las chicas que encontraba en su camino al asensor, mismas que le dirigieron una sonrisa y especulaban sobre lo sucedido en la fiesta de retiro. Albert se había portado con la rubia como con ninguna otra mujer y eso sí que era una sorpresa sólo que … ¿Por qué se veía tan distinta?

Avanzó desganada, con el rostro bajo y la mente perdida en toda la revoltura de ideas que le agobiaban. El elevador parecía tardarse una eternidad en llegar y por más que intentaba no podía alejarlo de su mente... Albert parecía tatuado en su memoria.

Caminó hacia el despacho, abrió con suma lentitud la puerta de la oficina y entonces se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Se encontró frente a frente con quien menos esperaba y abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

-¡Candy, que gusto verte!

No es que le disgustara, pero sabía lo que su presencia significaba.

-Pero … ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó acercándose al escritorio confundida y tratando de sonreir – pensé que estarías fuera dos semanas Bárbara.

Bárbara le regresó la sonrisa.

-La visita tuvo que acortarse – comentó dejando una carpeta sobre el escritorio y recogiendo unos folders en la sección de pendientes - Mi hermano tuvo que regresar a Japón antes de lo previsto y no había ningún motivo para esperar más. Prácticamente la reunión terminó en cuanto ellos abordaron el avión, así que no tenía caso quemar una semana haciendo nada y decidí venir.

-¡Vaya! – exclamó la chica dando un suspiro. Realmente no podía saber si era de alivio o de resignación. Avanzó lentamente y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Al parecer alguien en el cielo le estaba marcando el camino a seguir.

-¿Y cómo fueron las cosas con la Sra Johnsson en mi ausencia? ¿Qué tal les fue en la fiesta?

Y ahí estaba Bárbara obligándola a recordar lo que había intentado olvidar durante horas. ¡Genial! ¿Acaso se había levantado del lado izquierdo de la cama o era la racha que la venía siguiendo desde hacía unos días? A respirar profundo otra vez.

-Digamos que todo estuvo bajo control – contestó diplomática y sin dar detalles – sólo que George tuvo que ser hospitalizado por una recaída.

Bárbara dejó sobre el escritorio lo que traía en las manos y su ojos mostraron geniuna y total preocupación. No le dio tiempo de decirle que ya estaba bien.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? - preguntó escrutando el rostro de la rubia en un intento por adivinar la respuesta.

-Fuera de peligro afortunadamente – dijo Candy con un suspiro - Respondió muy bien al tratamiento.

-Manos mal … - el alivio pintado en Bárbara.

-Sí, nos asustó a todos no creas …

-Me alegra saber que todo está bien, y es triste pensar que gracias a eso las cosas serán más ligeras por aquí. La Sra Eliza ya no tendrá motivos para venir a la empresa.

_-Si supieras_ – pensó la rubia - Sí, tienes razón.

Pero eso a ella ya no debía importarle. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetírselo?

-Candy, me tomé la libertad de hacer una revisión de lo que lo se hizo durante la semana y fue sencillamente perfecto. Anotaste todo y me será muy fácil seguir con las cosas inconclusas. Debo decirte que no creo que nadie pudiera haberlo hecho mejor – dijo tomando en sus manos nuevamente el folder que había depositado en el escritorio - Justo acabo de colgar con la señorita Annie. Se escuchaba muy emocionada. Ha regresado de su viaje y me pidió que le dijera al señor Andrey que …

No pudo escuchar nada más. Las palabras de Bárbara dieron un tropezón en su cabeza: Annie estaba de vuelta. Al parecer su viaje tampoco llegó a término y regresaba por Albert. Ahora sentía que estaba de sobra porque no tenía ningún caso quedarse más tiempo en una oficina que no le pertenecía, al pendiente de un hombre que tampoco le pertenecía.

Si quería una respuesta a sus temores … ahí estaba: VETE INMEDIATAMENTE. Todo había terminado y comprendió que era lo mejor. La señal que tanto pidiera le fue concedida y sabía que cuanto antes emprendiera la retirada sería mucho mejor. Saldría dignamente y menos lastimada.

El timbre del teléfono la sacó de sus cavilaciones y la regresó a la realidad contestando en automático la llamada. Reconoció de inmediato la voz al otro lado de la línea y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse involucrado con Albert? Todo era tan sencillo hacía sólo una semana …

-Suponía que estarías en la oficina – comentó interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia - Voy a llegar un poco tarde.

-No te preocupes – contestó sin ninguna emoción en la voz. De hecho prefería no sentir nada en ese momento - no tienes ningún pendiente y después de todo, tú eres el jefe.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

-¿Ha habido algo nuevo? - preguntó serio.

-Sí, Bárbara está de regreso, parece que mi tiempo en la oficina será más corto de lo previsto.

-¿Cómo? - ahora sí notó el cambio de expresión … una total sorpresa también para él.

-Sí, deja te la comunico … ella te dirá.

No le dio tiempo de nada. Pasó el teléfono a Bárbara, tomó su bolsa y despidiéndose con la mano salió de ahí. No se permitió una última mirada, no se permitió sentir nada al alejarse. No quería estar cuando le dijera que Annie había vuelto. Eran demasiadas cosas juntas y sabía que no tendría las fuerzas suficientes para verlo regresar al lado de su novia. Sí, era una cobarde y no le importaba aceptarlo. ¿Huir? ¡Claro! … no veía mejor opción. Cuanto antes mejor.

Ahí terminaba todo. No tendría que analizar ni pensar en cómo convivir con él por otra semana porque simplemente no habría otra semana. Respiró profundo y caminó durante horas por lugares cercanos. Fue a comprar un bocadillo al pequeño restaurant en el que Albert la convenciera de hacerse pasar por su novia. ¡Qué días aquellos! … inocentemente se había metido en la boca del lobo.

Una semana llena de estragos y lindos momentos, porque aunque tratara de borrarlos había pasado los instantes más increíbles e impensables al lado de un hombre que podía ser sencillamente maravilloso. Se dirigió sonriendo a comprar un helado en el mismo lugar donde comenzaran a conocerse más profundamente. Recordaba perfectamente ese día. Era masoquismo puro … pero era también su manera de cerrar el ciclo. Regresar sola a los lugares que más la habían acercado a él … y alejarse después.

-_Candy entiende que es mejor así … te evitas una semana de incertidumbre_ – se dijo.

Ahora sólo faltaba desaparecer de la vida personal de Albert y eso sería más doloroso. Con paso lento se dirigió a su casa y entró con cuidado.

-Candy … que temprano regresas – le dijo la madre de Albert tan pronto la vio.

-Sí - masculló nerviosa - lo que pasa es que Bárbara está de regreso y …

No fue necesario que dijera nada más. La madre de Albert comprendió.

-Entiendo.

-Si no te incomoda voy por mis cosas.

-¿Te vas de la casa? - preguntó sorprendida.

-Es lo mejor … no quiero dar problemas.

Sin más palabras de por medio subió a preparar su equipaje. Lo hizo rápido y sin deternerse a pensar o permitirse recordar nada.

-Hasta luego – le dijo cariñosamente a la madre de Albert cuando estuvo lista para partir – si algún día voy a Henley pasaré a saludarte.

-Cuando quieras Candy, sabes que me alegra mucho tu compañía – hizo una breve pausa observando las maletas de la joven - ¿Segura que no esperas a Albert?

-Le hablaré para despedirme y darle las gracias – contestó resuelta. No era el momento para cambiar de opinión.

-Pero Candy …

-No te preocupes – le contestó sonriendo - hablé con Tom hace unas horas y me mudaré con él.

-Como tú decidas Candy – aceptó desistiendo de su idea de retenerla.

No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba entre los dos muchachos, pero decidió que lo mejor era que ellos mismos arreglaran sus problemas. Después de todo ya eran adultos y suponía que no eran ciegos.

Por la tarde Albert llegó y se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que Candy se había marchado.

-¿Por qué no la detuviste? - preguntó caminando como león enjaulado con pasos apresurados sacando de quicio a su madre. Estaba molesto ¡furioso! … y no acababa de asimilar si con él, por no haberlo previsto o con ella por ser tan estúpidamente impulsiva ¡carajo!.

-Soy tu madre, no tu celadora – replicó en el mismo tono y parándose enfrente de él.

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero mamá! – contestó irritado.

-Pues hasta donde tengo entendido no era tu prisionera, sino tu invitada. Y no me culpes a mi, porque si se te ha olvidado yo también soy una visita.

¡Diablos! Que idiota había sido al pensar que ella estaría en casa cuando él apareciera. Se sintió y con razón el más estúpido de los hombres.

Despidió a su madre y entonces la realidad lo golpeó de lleno. Un horrible y lúgubre silencio invadio su "hogar" que se sentía de por sí vacío. Lo peor era que no podía sacarla de su mente, dejar de recordarla en cada rincón de la casa y en el peor de sus momentos de desvarío abría como un autómata la puerta de la habitación en la que había estado la rubia y aspiraba como un enfermo el aroma de la mujer que aún llenaba el ambiente ¡Hasta donde había llegado!.

Después de torturse salía del cuarto cerrando violentamente la puerta que lo había mantenido separado de ella durante 7 maravillosos días y su mente pensaba en lo ilógico que era lo que le pasaba, porque el que una mujer volteara así su mundo era inconcebible y el que él se hubiera negado el placer de hacerla suya lo era aún más.

La semana fue un total y completo infierno, tanto para Albert como para los que le rodeaban. Estaba irreconocible: irritable, de un humor de perros, enfadado, en fin … parecía otra persona. Nadie preguntaba qué había pasado entre él y Candy, pero a juzgar por las apariencias lo suponían ¡y vaya que esta vez había ocasionado estragos!. Todos estaban sorprendidos porque hasta su impecable apariencia se veía afectada. El que fuera un icono de la moda llegó a media semana con la barba de un día y la corbata fuera de lugar. El mundo se estaba volviendo loco y lo encabezaba el guapo rubio.

Daba vueltas por la oficina, por su casa y no se concentraba. Quería una explicación lógica a lo que le pasaba, quería saber por qué había estado casi una semana sin saber de ella, sin apetito, sin poder dormir, desesperado por saber cómo se encontraba … ¡demonios! … ¡claro que merecía una explicación!. Se le estaban secando las neuronas de tanto pensar en ella … y eso lo tenía en el borde. ¿Qué le había hecho Candy? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? ¿No había una manera menos cruel de hacerle pagar por sus errores pasados?

Aventó todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio, se pasó una mano por el cabello completamente frustrado y tomó el teléfono.

-¿Tom?

**-o0o-**

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

-Sabes que no es necesario.

-Necesito también mi espacio Tom - respondió cómodamente sentada en el sofá, encendiendo el televisor.

Su hermano le sonrió. Sabía que era inútil insistir.

-Candy … ¿qué pasó entre tú y Albert? - preguntó mirándola de forma inquisitiva.

-Nada.

-No has contestado sus llamadas.

-No he tenido tiempo, he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y …

Más excusas y no conseguiría que se sincerara. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermana.

-Está bien, no te voy a preguntar más … es cuestión de ustedes – dijo caminando hacia la puerta y dando por concluído el tema - Voy a comprar algo de cenar … ¿quieres algo?

-Sí.

Se pusieron de acuerdo y Candy se quedó en el departamento. Afortunadamente y en menos de una semana le habían llamado de un trabajo y estaba feliz. Tom le iba a prestar dinero para que rentara un apartamento y comenzara a independizarse. Al menos sus perspectivas comenzaban a mejorar.

Estaba concentrada viendo una película cuando escuchó que giraban la perilla de la puerta.

-No tardaste casi nada – dijo la chica desde su lugar – ¿no había gente esperando?

-Sí … yo he estado esperando.

El control remoto se le cayó de la mano y se quedó helada al escuchar esa voz. No podía ser … no era posible. El corazón le dio un brinco y comenzó a latir apresurado. Se estaba volviendo loca, finalmente había sucedido... estaba enloqueciendo y por culpa de él.

-Me quedé esperando en la oficina, en la casa y jamás te dignaste llamarme.

_Continuará_ _..._

* * *

Hola preciosas aquí esta por fiiiiiiiiiin! Listo, entregado y con miles de gracias por sus comentarios y paciencia, de verdad que no tienen idea de cuanto se los agradezco pero aquí les dejo una idea:

Jenny: Hola amiga! ya mero! ya merito se van a dejar de remilgos jijiji! se acerca la fecha! por separadito si se nota que se quieren no? bueno … yo digo que si … falta ver que deciden ellos juar juar juar! Besitos!

Claridad: Ay amiga es que ese Albert incluso sin proponerselo es todo un seductor! pero mira que ya lo puse a sufrir … para que pague todas las que hizo jijiji! que mala verdad? y siiii necesito ideas de que hacer con esa bruja de Eliza … charros … a ver si se me ocurre algo. Besoooooooooos!

Roni de Andrew: Jajajajajaja! sip! creo que el sue;o de varias es tener a Albert desabotonadose los pantalones jijiji! Amiguis … ahora si voy a intentar pasearme por la guerra florida y dejar mi chirrisfic jijijiji! y bueno … a ver que tanto alcanzo a leer de los miiiiiiiles de trabajos por Albert que me imagino han dejado por alla! Besitos!

Cotapese: Si Cota, asi es la vida a veces. Uno es terco y testarudo y no entiende que muchas veces lo que mas miedo nos da puede ser lo mejor para nosotros … y hay que tomar el riesgo. Muchos dicen que nadie escarmienta en cabeza ajena y yo creo firmemente que aunque todo mundo te prediga algo … si tu estas convencido de que puedes cambiar ese algo y modificarlo por algo positivo o a favor .. si se puede! Ahora falta que Albert tambien lo crea jijijiji! Beeeeeeeeesos!

Abi:Ya llegue! tarde pero sin sue;o y sin ojos irritados (bueno … no es totalmente cierto porque ayer escribi hasta la una de la ma;ana! lo iba a subir a esa hora pero estaba mortalmente cansada asi que mejor me fui a dormir jijiji). Y es muy cierto Abi … muchas veces por no perder una amistad se pueden tomar decisiones que no necesariamente son las mejores. Esperemos que estos dos se arriesguen .. si no … que chasco se llevarian todas no? ayyyyyyyy! no Diosito quita esos pensamientos de mi cabeza! jejejejeje! Besos amiga!

Akire: Sooooorry Akire pero bueno … mi Albert tiene que sentarse a pensar que es lo que realmente quiere y si es lo mismo que Candy desea. No se vale estar jugando con los sentimientos de alguien y mucho menos entrar en una relacion en la que no estas dispuesto a luchar por ella no? Cuando no has tomado el amor y las relaciones en serio … esta muy dificil tomar la decision de cambiar … porque el amor significa muchas veces sacrificio, honestidad y compromiso … y eso es algo que Albert nunca ha dado =( Besitos!

Tamborsita: Es correcto! los dos quieren cosas muy distintas y uno de ellos tiene que cambiar y pensar en que hacer si es que quieren estar juntos … sera Candy o Albert el que lo haga? mmmmm ya veremos! Besitos linda!

Cinzia: Hola Cinzia, mil gracias por leer mi historia … si hablas ingles y quieres seguir escribiendome adelante … yo leo bastante bien el ingles, me defiendo al hablarlo pero siento que no soy tan buena escribiendolo jijiji! pero de entender … tengo que porque mi esposo habla ingles jijijiji! Me da muchisisisisisimo gusto que te haya gustado esta loquita historia y mas por la paciencia porque si me tarde mucho en subir este capitulo sooorry! Besitos preciosa!

Incoip: Lo mas increible es que ya me brinque toda otra semana pero bueno … según yo despues de la separacion necesitaban tiempo para meditar y ver que quieren hacer … y un poco de soledad a Albert no le cae mal … que vea lo que perdio no? Besoooooos!

Admiradora: Hola preciosa! Pues yo tambien espero que tenga un final bonito si no me asesinan entre todas jijijiji! Y bueeeeeeeno como podran adivinar ya no falta tanto asi que …. esten pendientes y yo intentare hacer algo pronto para que no se enfrie la emocion jejjejeje! lo prometo en serio vale? Besos y tks por escribirme =)

Moni Gzz:Jijijijiji! me perdonas por haberme saltado toda la semana? es que en serio creo que necesitaban un tiempo separados para valorar y ver (sobre todo albert) lo que tenia, tuvo o puede llegar a tener si deja sus miedos de lado … creo que va a funcionar pero … ya veremos jejejeje! Besitos!

Lady Karen: jajajaja! parece que tuviste que leer muchos capitulos atrasados … y luego yo que me he tardado eternidades en subir este pues! a ver si el que sigue es mas pronto verdad? Tengo que pensar en como deshacerme de Eliza … mmmm …. Beeeeesitos!

LadyGV: Hooooola! ya por fin subi otro capitulo … ahora solo me falta pensar en unas cuantas cosas porque ya tengo la mayor parte del sig. capitulo tambien escrita … solo son detallitos e ideas que quiero aclarar o afianzar … sigo pensando en que pinky castigo darle a Eliza pero no salgo del mismo … a ver que sale al rato … en fin! Besos guapa y bueeeeno por aquí o por mail nos seguimos leyendo sale?

Krandix: Gracias guapa! que bien que te guste y mil gracias por escribir. No dejare este fic inconcluso … esa fue mi promesa y la pienso cumplir … esperen noticias mias pronto porque segurito, seguro nos estaremos leyendo again!

Jazmine21: aquí esta! Al lector lo que pida … listo y actualizado el fic y en proceso de terminar el siguiente capitulo! espero en serio no tardarme tanto =)

Chicas … como se podran dar cuenta este fic ya esta llegando a su final (gracias a Dios porque pense que nunca lo terminaria). Mil gracias por su ayuda porque en serio lo empece hace a;os y el pobre no mas no veia para cuando y yo no tenia ganas de continuarlo pero gracias a todas … aquí esta! a punto de llegar a la meta y yo de suspirar de alivio jejejeje!

Besos y mas besos y por aquí nos seguiremos leyendo.

Scarleth =)


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

-¡Albert! - se escuchó decir con la voz quebrada y levantándose para encararlo. Sus ojos estaban por demás abiertos, sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y el sudor a aparecer en su frente. Tenía la mente en blanco y el corazón paralizado ¿Qué rayos hacía él ahí y por qué se le había secado la garganta tan rápido?

Lo tenía frente a ella, dirigiéndole una mirada que no entendía y un escalofrío la recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la última fibra del cabello. Se adivinaba molesto y no quiso adentrarse en el motivo del por qué.

-Tom no está – murmuró tratando de llamar a su mente lo primero que se le ocurriera. ¿Por qué no dejaban de sudarle las manos? ¡Rayos!

-¿Por qué no me esperaste? - preguntó ignorando totalmente sus palabras.

-¿De qué hablas? - masculló a media voz y con el pulso igual de acelerado.

-Creo que es bastante claro … ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

-Yo … - hizo una breve pausa pensando en cómo continuar.

No tenía caso hacerse la tonta. Ya no. Desvió la vista por un segundo y trató de evadirlo pero comprendió que cualquier intento sería inútil.

-Bárbara estaba ahí y ... – se interrumpió. No quería completar la frase con "y Annie regresó", sonaría bastante idiota - no tenía sentido mi presencia ...

-Estabas huyendo de mi.

-No estaba huyendo.

-Entonces explícame por qué no has contestado mis llamadas.

-He estado ocupada.

-¡No me mientas! – espetó levantando inconscientemente la voz. Se estaba realmente desesperando con esa mujer, más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-No es mentira.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Albert se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró tratando de controlarse. No sería sencillo ya que había fracasado rotundamente durante una semana y tener a la causa de sus malestares frente a él no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Quieres sentarte? - preguntó la chica.

-No, prefiero que salgamos.

No estaba segura, lo que ella quería era poner distancia entre ellos y Albert no lo estaba poniendo fácil.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Podemos hablar aquí.

-Preferiría que fueramos a otro lugar.

-Y yo prefiero que sea aquí.

La volteó a ver y dio un suspiro de molestia. Se le había olvidado lo increíblemente testaruda que podía llegar a ser así que se mordió un labio para no decir nada y caminó hacia la sala quedando de pie frente a ella, observándola.

Candy sintió la sangre circularle enloquecida por el cuerpo. Si no encontraba pronto la manera de hacerlo marchar estaba condenada y sin remedio a desmayarse de nervios frente a él.

-Albert – dijo pensando mejor las cosas y recogiendo el control remoto para apagar el televisor – no sé de que quieras hablar pero la verdad no creo que tengamos ningún tema …

-¡Déjame siquiera empezar! – interrumpió el rubio con voz potente – no he venido aquí para que no me escuches.

No era una petición, más bien era una súplica envuelta en el tono de una orden. Trató de relajarse y asintió lentamente. Parecía que no tenía otro remedio.

-Fui a ver a George – dijo despacio y mirándola fijamente- … platicamos largamente y ...

¡Perfecto! estaba a punto de escuchar la parte desconocida de su historia personal y honestamente no pensaba permitir ningún acercamiento ... aunque fuera una confidencia, porque no ayudaría en nada a sus propósitos de olvidarlo.

-Albert, te agradezco la confianza pero ...

-¡Candy! - exclamó exasperado.

La rubia no dijo palabra alguna. Se sorprendió y quedó inmóvil al ver y sentir la reacción del muchacho. Bajó los ojos y maldijo interiormente por ser tan débil frente a él.

Albert rodó los ojos ofuscado, moviendo la cabeza con desesperación y pasándose la mano por el cabello por quinceava vez en el día. Dió un profundo suspiro y sacó el aire por la boca lentamente. ¿Por qué no dejaba de interrumpirlo? Como si fuera tan fácil lo que tenía que decirle.

-Tuvimos tiempo de aclarar muchas cosas y sobre todo hablar sobre temas que nos afectan directamente a nosotros.

-¿Que los afectan a él y a ti o a ti y a mi?

-A ambos – concedió el joven - pero en lo concerniente a nosotros – hizo una pausa volviendo a tomar aire - ... me dijo que vio en tus ojos que me quieres ... que pudo leer en tu mirada que estás enamorada de mi. ¿Es cierto eso? - preguntó clavándole la mirada de manera insistente.

Candy le dio gracias a Dios por estar sentada. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? No, no podía haber escuchado bien. Definitivamente estaba en medio de una pesadilla porque Albert no podía haberse presentado en el departamento sólo para torturarla … pero entonces ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Sacar sus peores temores de sincerarse con él y para qué? El tenía una novia, tenía un estilo de vida en la que ella no encajaba y no tenía la mínima intención de aceptar menos de lo que siempre soñó para su vida. Pero este hombre no entendía el daño que le estaba haciendo. Llevaba días tratando de olvidar que estuvo con él, que había probado sus labios, que fue dueña de su atención y que logró la hazaña de sentirse deseada por el motivo de sus desvelos. En ese momento sólo quería que se largara de inmediato, que desapareciera de su vida y la dejara rumiar su dolor y decepción a solas.

-Albert – dijo poniéndose de pie y dispuesta a no escuchar una palabra más.

-Me dijo que no desperdicie mi vida ni tome las decisiones incorrectas o terminaré como él – dijo dando un paso para acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Hizo una pausa en la que Candy realmente ya no supo qué esperar.

-Candy cuando regresé a la oficina al día siguiente de marcharte pensé que era lo mejor. Yo no podía ser lo que tú necesitabas por mucho que … - tomó aire lo mejor que pudo y continuó – Yo sé por lo que hemos pasado y también se que quieres cosas que yo no podría darte.

Fue el tiro de gracia. Unas palabras sumamente dificiles de escuchar. Candy sintió una bofetada en el rostro y por más que lo deseó, no pudo evitar que poco a poco las lágrimas subieran a sus ojos y lucharan por liberarse. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto? ¿Era realmente necesario que se lo dijera a la cara? ¿Por qué no se quedó alejado de ella rehaciendo su vida? ¡Madito fuera!, porque ahora su último recuerdo sería tan difícil y duro de sobrellevar que terminaría por destruir lo que tan penosamente había construido en los pasados días.

-Por favor ya no sigas … - le suplicó a media voz, esquivando su mirada.

-Tengo que seguir porque siempre creí que tenía todo controlado - dijo eliminando completamente la distancia entre ellos - y jamás me había pasado algo como esto Candy ... estoy a punto de volverme loco, así que por favor sólo dime si me quieres …

-¿Cómo? - exclamó en shock la joven. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho?

-¿Me quieres Candy? ¿Estás enamorada de mi?

¿Por qué le hacía eso? De manera silenciosa sus lágrimas seguían luchando desesperadamente por salir y ella por contenerlas. Simplemente no era justo lo que le estaba haciendo.

-¿Sabes lo que pasó cuando llegó Annie a la casa pretendiendo que nada había sucedido? - dijo con voz temblorosa - Creyó que podía regresar a mi vida como si nada … y yo sólo la veía y no dejaba de pensar: _no es ... _

-¿Lo que necesitabas? - completó Candy sin comprender que en realidad Albert se refería a ella … - No me veas así – exclamó alzando un poco la voz - … sabía que había regresado, llamó a la oficina el día en que regresó Bárbara.

-¿Por eso te fuiste?

Candy no dijo nada y le dio la espalda. Albert la tomó por los hombros girándola para estar cara a cara.

-Candy no me interesa nada de lo que haya pasado. Vine aquí con el proposito de tener una respuesta a mi pregunta y no me iré hasta lograrlo – no dejaba de verla a los ojos y sus manos de sujetarla posesivamente - ¿Me quieres? - volvió a preguntar con la voz enronquecida - es lo único que necesito saber.

-¡No sé por qué estas haciendo esto! – gritó separándose de él y cubriendo su rostro con las manos - ¿qué es lo que pretendes Albert? No te entiendo y no quiero entenderte … sólo vete y déjame tranquila …

El rubio no le hizo el menor caso. Tenía un propósito que cumplir y no pensaba dejar todo abandonado.

-Sólo quiero que me digas lo que sientes Candy – le dijo volviéndola a tomar por los hombros con más fuerza de la necesaria - porque no se a ti pero a mi el mundo se me ha puesto de cabeza. No puedo concentrarme en nada y por más que lo intento no puedo dejar de pensar en ti … y me da rabia pensar que sólo yo estoy volviéndome loco tratando de salir de este infierno mientras que tú estás tan tranquila siguiendo con tu vida - hizo una penosísima pausa tratando de tomar aire desesperadamente - ¡Necesito que me digas que has sufrido lo mismo que yo!

Candy volteó a verlo con ojos sorprendidos y sin parpadear … ¿Era Albert Andrey el que estaba con ella diciéndole todo eso? ¿Qué había pasado con el hombre que consideraba al amor como una tontería, al compromiso como un absurdo y al matrimonio como una aberración? ¿Se quería burlar de ella?

-¿Sabes lo que se siente Candy? ¿Sabes lo que se siente pensar que he estado equivocado toda mi vida? ¿Tienes idea del terror que me pensar que tú no me quieras a mi como yo se que te quiero a ti?

Esto en definitiva era un sueño. Albert no podía estar diciéndole todas esas cosas. Intentó abrir la boca para pedirle que la despertara pero no tuvo tiempo ya que él interrumpió cualquier intento.

-No se te ocurra decirme que estoy confundido, que solamente estoy haciendo esto porque quiero conseguir tenerte en mi colección. Candy, llegaste a poner mi mundo de cabeza, ¡a arruinarme! porque ahora no dejo de pensar en lo que sería tener un futuro juntos – exclamó desesperado.

Candy lo veía como si tuviera dos cabezas. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba el arrogante playboy que creía que el mundo no era suficiente para merecerlo? ¿Se había convertido acaso en ese hombre francamente desconocido que estaba abriendo su corazón con ella?

-Candy, cásate conmigo, ten hijos conmigo – le suplicó tomando sus manos entre las suyas - Yo sé que todo mi pasado apunta a que no sea alguien en que puedas confiar pero … Candy lo he pensado miles de veces. Sé que nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que le pasó a nuestros padres y que no significa que tengamos que cometer sus mismos errores. Yo sólo se que te quiero conmigo, que quiero envejecer a tu lado, ver a nuestros nietos crecer. Candy, te quiero a ti ... para mi.

-¡Albert! – exclamó sinceramente emocionada y ahora sí convencida de que no era un sueño … sino la más maravillosa realidad que se pudiera haber imaginado - Te quiero Albert – le dijo con la sonrisa más luminosa que jamás había visto en su vida.

-Y yo te adoro – le replicó envolviendo su rostro con las manos – espero que sepas perdonarme por no cumplir mi parte del trato.

-¿Trato? - preguntó extrañada – ¿de qué hablas?

-De fingirme destrozado por dos semanas – contestó divertido - Soporte una y fue un maldito infierno. No me obligues a estar así ni un día más.

Candy soltó una carcajada al recordar su negociación. No podía quejarse, el resultado había sido muchísimo mejor de lo imaginable así que … ¡claro que podía perdonarlo!

-Claro que te perdono …

-Gracias preciosa … ahora si me disculpas – dijo acercándose a su boca – necesito comenzar a comprobar que eres mia – y acto seguido se fundió en un beso tan desesperado que bajó completamente la guardia. Se entregó sin medida a esa mujer que había entrado como un huracán a cambiar su vida … y se sentía tan bien que no quiso pensar más … sólo saborear sus labios y sonreir al pensar que realmente ella era suya, que sólo él tenía el derecho de tocarla, de descubrirla … y de amarla.

Continuará ...

Hola! ya se! no tengo perdon pero bueno … aquí esta el penultimo capitulo de este fic. Si chicas... ya por fin esta por terminar y me da muuuuucha emocion! porque esto se estaba tornando eterno jejejeje!

Ahora bien … subo este capitulo a marchar forzadas porque felizmente les comparto que despues de 9 meses de no ir a mi precioso pais Mexico... este sabado saldre rumbo a mis tierras hidrocalidas para visitar a mi familia (sin mi maridito =(). Estare si Dios quiere una semana por alla y por lo mismo no creo que haga nada mas que estar con ellos jejeje! pero como de verdad ya me habia tardado mucho … me hice el proposito de terminar este capitulo y pues se los vine a dejar mas rapido que inmediatamente. Espero les guste!

**Cotapese**: Hola guapa … pues ya casi llegamos al desenlace … solo que ahora si me confieso y la verdad no tengo mas que como tres renglones escritos para el sig. capitulo … espero no tardarme una eternidad … que ya se me esta haciendo costumbre jijiji! Besitos!

**Elena:** Ay lo siento … me tarde mucho pero en serio que he andado en la locura total. Prometo hacer el final lo mas pronto posible … de veritas que si. Besitos amiga!

**Akire:** Nooooooooooooo jamas dejare una historia inconclusa. La unica manera seria que Diosito me llamara con el y pues ahi si que ni como ayudarme verdad? Gracias por leer mis historias Akire ...es bien lindo saber que lo que uno hace con tanto cari;o y paciencia es del agrado de ustedes. Beeeesos!

**Roni**: jajajjaja! es correcto … esa Candy deberia ser maratonista … ganaria en todas las carreras pero ahora … se le aparecio el chandengas y le fue muy bien a la condenada. Que sepa de lo que se estaba perdiendo por huir jijijiji! Besitos!

**Ladybug:** Sorry … si me tarde en subir el capitulo … pero espero despues de esta semana tener mas tiempito para escribir … hare todo lo posible de verdad! Besitos preciosa!

**LadyGV**: hola amiguis … pues a Candy yo creo que le dio diarrea no mas de escuchar su voz jejejeje! todavia sigo pensando en que hacerle a Eliza pero no se me ilumina el chetito … a ver que logro jijiji! y pues nos leemos por aquí y en tu fiiiiiiiic! yeiiiiii! Besos!

**Tzitziki Janik:** Ay mujer que siempre ando pendiente de ver si lo escribi bien jijijiji! verdad que Albert es un amor? si cuando le echa ganas puede tener a las chicas a sus pies pero por las razones correctas jejejeje! Y siiii ya esperen pronto el final de este fic … todavia no lo escribo pero ya me pondre a hacerlo jejejeje! Besos!

**MissAndrew:** Otra disculpa por la tardanza. Yo siempre digo que no hay que tardarse porque se enfria la emocion y ahora soy yo la que esta tardandose eternidades .. prometo mejorar en mis tiempo siiiiiiii? Besitos y me dices que te parece este jejejeje! ya solo falta uno maaaaaas!

**Anttealb**: Jajajajaja … verdad que cuando las mujeres queremos podemos ser pero bieeeen crueles jajajajaja! ya me imagino que a Albert se le torcio algo al verla tan quitada de la pena y el pasando por el inframundo jejejejeje! a ver si Diosito lo recompensa con una linda pecosa …. Besos!

**Tamborsita:** aquí esta nena! por fin despues de mucho aquí esta la siguiente entrega. Y a ver tu cuando subes los que tienes pendientes eh! sigo checando a ver si ya aparecen y naaada! Besitos!

**Cinzia:** Siiiiii el amor verdadero lo cambia todo! preguntame a mi .. que estoy emocionada por ir a ver a mi familia pero me da dolor de corazon dejar a mi amorcito … siento feo … no se! pero bueno … ahora solo a ver si do;a pecas da la medida y hace feliz a mi Albert papucho si no … que se aguante porque hay filaaaaa para estar con el guerito consentido! Besitos preciosa y miiiil gracias por leer!

**Chepys**: Tambien me tarde con este verdad? Pero bueno ya solo falta uno mas y prueba superada! estoy emocionada yo tambien! pense que jamas iba a terminar este fic! afortunadamente parece que no fue asi … ahora solo a regresar con bien de Mexico para seguir escribiendo. Besos!

**Incoip:**Aqui esta! tarde pero sin sue;o! Ya solo uno mas y se termina! voy a intentar no tardarme tanto … prometido!

**Abi:** Amiga! Verdad que la comunicación ante todo? es lo que yo digo pero si se comunicaran super bien … chispas! No habria fics … porque lo arreglarian de volada jejejeje! pero en la vida real … completamente de acuerdo ...porque ah que bonito es no tener problemas con tu pareja … (preguntenme si Dios nos presta vida en algunos a;os a ver que digo jijijiji). Te mando besos guapa!

**Ahanis:** Ya listo! te juro que en cuanto lei tu mensaje me dije a mi misma: ya te tardaste demasiaaaado! ahora lo terminas … o lo terminas … y por eso me puse a escribir y a terminar este capitulo... gracias por el recordatorio amiga! Besos!

Y para todos y cada uno de los que leen y me dejan tan bellos reviews … GRACIAS! y deseenme suerte en mi viaje que mi marido esta nervioso porque voy a viajar sola y las noticas que se escuchan de mexico no son las mejores en cuanto a seguridad … pero primero Dios llegare con bien y regresare tambien sana y salva.

Besos de Scaleth =)


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Se negaba con todas sus fuerzas a interrumpir el beso. Simplemente le parecía inconcebible. Había suplicado por tenerla así durante una interminable y terrible semana de ansiedad y desazón y ahora que finalmente saboreaba la realidad de saberla suya, no quería separarse, al contrario, hubiera dado media vida por continuar y continuar y ...

Sus manos se movían hábiles por el cuerpo y nuca de la muchacha que no dejaba de suspirar y temblar ante su experto toque. La había dominado por completo y sabía que no le pertenecía a nadie más que él. Su ego masculino henchido de orgullo ante esta realidad.

-Albert – murmuró sin alejarse completamente de su deliciosa boca pero tratando de detener poco a poco el avance – Tom no debe tardar en llegar …

El rubio la abrazó con fuerza.

-No te preocupes – dijo abandonando momentáneamente sus labios para viajar sensualmente a través de su encendida mejilla - no regresará hasta dentro de unas horas – añadió sobre su oído mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja y mandando escalofríos a su receptora.

-¿Cómo? - exclamó separándose para verlo sorprendida y cortando una situación que había vencido totalmente sus defensas. Estaba en el departamento de su hermano y no debía olvidarlo.

-Tom sabe lo que pasa - masculló con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

-¿Le dijiste?

-¡Claro que le dije! - exclamó haciéndose el ofendido – No se si ya olvidaste que fueron los días mas horribles de mi vida. Tenía que decírselo a alguien.

-Y ese alguien fue mi hermano …

-Que es mi mejor amigo – completó dando por finalizada la discusión.

-Está bien – aceptó suspirando – supongo que …

-No supongas nada – sugirió con una sonrisa cómplice - mejor prepara tus cosas que tenemos algunos temas pendientes y preferiría que los habláramos en casa.

Quizá Albert no fue consciente de la magnitud de sus palabras pero a Candy le llenaron la cabeza haciéndola vislumbrar el futuro que se abría ante ella "_en casa_" … indicando con esas dos sencillas palabras que ella le pertenecía y la incluía como parte de él mismo en lo que concernía a sus cosas y su vida.

-Pero me dijiste que Tom …

-Candy … Tom es adulto y estoy seguro que sabe que no te encontrará cuando llegue.

-¡Albert! – exclamó apenada.

-Tenemos su aprobación y sabe que soy sincero. No hay nada que temer … al menos no de mi – alargó sus manos y apresó en ellas las sonrosadas mejillas – ¿Estás lista para irnos a casa?

Sonaba tan linda esa frase que aún le costaba convencerse de que era realidad lo que estaba viviendo.

-Dame unos minutos y lo estaré.

-Te ayudo …

-No es necesario …

-Candy – la interrumpió sujetándola por la muñeca – te ayudo.

Volteó a verlo vencida. No podía hacerlo a un lado así como así ni por algo tan sencillo.

-Está bien … vamos.

Albert sonrió y le pasó el brazo por los hombros para atraerla y caminar juntos a la habitación.

Apenas entrar y el aroma le invadió los sentidos. Aún recordaba sus visitas fortuitas al cuarto que había sido de ella para aspirar su fragancia y sentirla cerca. ¡Qué días aquellos!

La apretó aún más sólo de recordarlo.

-¿Pasa Algo Albert?

-No, nada …

Entraron y Candy se dirigió de inmediato al closet. Albert avanzó hacia los cajones para comenzar a sacar la ropa. Lo primero que vió cuando abrió el primero fue unas pequeñas y sugerentes braguitas de encaje color salmón.

-Candy …

-¿Sí? - respondió ella aún dentro.

-¿Estos los guardamos o te los llevas puestos? - los tenía sobre el dedo índice y pasaba saliva convencido de que bromear era la mejor manera de controlar las sensaciones que lo habían invadido al imaginarse a su novia vistiendo la delicada prenda … y si a eso le sumaba la cercanía de la cama …

La chica se asomó para ver a que se refería y dejó caer la maleta al suelo, corriendo a su lado.

-¡Albert! - exclamó completamente roja y arrebatándole de la mano la prenda íntima – ¡me haces avergonzar! – fingió estar enfadada e hizo una mueca bastante conocida por él - No deberías estar buscando entre mi ropa.

-Sólo intentaba ayudar – se defendió - … además, no es que no vaya a volver a verlos en mi vida – completó acercándose para tomarla posesivamente de la cintura – si tengo suerte posiblemente esta noche …

-¡Eres imposible! – le dijo abochornada y con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas. Pero sería una mentirosa si no reconociera que ella estaba deseando lo mismo.

-No … soy hombre y si no nos damos prisa y abandonamos esta habitación, te puedo decir qué otras cosas se me ocurren para aprovechar el tiempo.

Candy no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba costando a Albert controlar los impulsos que lo urgían a dar rienda suelta a lo que había contenido durante dos interminables semanas.

-¡Basta! - dijo separándose – tú ve por la maleta y yo me encargo de la ropa.

-Está bien – exclamó resignado y riéndose interiormente por el rubor de la chica – pero que no se te olvide que yo compré todo eso ¡eh!.

-No se me olvida … pero tú tampoco olvides que me lo gané a pulso – contestó divertida.

Albert se rió sólo de recordar la situación que los había conducido hasta donde estaban. Todo había sido por Eliza … si no fuera por lo que le había hecho a George hasta las gracias le daría.

-¡Despierta Albert! - gritó al verlo perdido en sabría Dios cuál mundo - ¡La maleta!

-¡Ah sí! – respondió en automático y se apresuró a recogerla - aqui está.

Candy lo hizo a un lado y comenzó a acomodar rápidamente su ropa. Albert la veía concentrada en su trabajo. No podía apartar la vista y tampoco dejar de pensar en que pasaría toda su vida con esa mujer, que estarían juntos síempre. No habría ni un minuto más en el que desesperara por su ausencia, por no ser para ella, por no tenerla. La vida le estaba sonriendo y él sabría aprovechar la oportunidad.

Cuando hubieron terminado salieron del apartamento.

Albert llevaba la maleta en una mano y sujetaba a Candy con la otra. Pensaba en la suerte que tenía porque no era lo mismo enamorar mujeres de las que antemano sabías te desharías, que enamorarte de una mujer que pudo no haberte correspondido.

-Estaba asustado Candy. Por primera vez en mi vida … muy asustado.

Candy volteó a verlo sin comprender.

-Asustado de que no me quisieras y de no poderte olvidar nunca.

-No hubiera sido tan malo – respondió riendo – habrías probado una cucharada de tu propio chocolate ¿no?

-¡Eres cruel! – exclamó dándole una mirada de reproche y haciéndose el ofendido.

-Espero que estés preparado para escuchar tus verdades Andrey porque a pesar de quererte como te quiero … te las diré a la cara.

-No esperaba menos de tí – contestó - además también pensé en eso antes de venir a buscarte. Estoy preparado para lo que sea … con tal de estar contigo.

Algo se derretía en ella cada vez que él le confirmaba con una frase o con una acción que la quería. Jamás se hubiera imaginado importarle tanto a alguien … importarle tanto a él. ¿Se sentía halagada? No. Era más que eso: se sentía plena.

Albert le abrió la puerta del auto, la ayudó a entrar y después puso la maleta en la cajuela. Caminó rápidamente hacia el lado del conductor y entró.

-¿Lista?

-¡Claro! – respondió terminando de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

-Siguiente parada … nuestro hogar.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar. Realmente ahora tendría un hogar, su hogar y con el tiempo ... su familia. Era demasiado hermoso, demasiado para ella.

-Suena hermoso.

-Suena mejor porque estamos los dos en esta aventura Candy.

-De repente me pareces otra persona – comentó de manera pícara.

-Lo soy …

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí. Soy un hombre enamorado. ¿Te parece poco?

-No … me parece perfecto – hizo una pausa con una sonrisa juguetona – aunque me pregunto si llegaré a extrañar a tu antiguo yo.

Albert soltó una carcajada.

-Estarás tan ocupada lidiando con el nuevo yo y sus exigencias … que no tendrás tiempo. Te lo aseguro.

Ahora fue el turno de Candy de sonreir.

No dijeron nada más durante el trayecto. Quizá sólo hacían consciente el giro que acababan de aceptar dar a sus vidas.

Llegando a la casa Albert bajó rápidamente del automóvil para abrir la puerta de la rubia. Le dió la mano para ayudarla y murmuró cerca de su oído:

-Bienvenida a casa … mi amor.

-Gracias Albert – dijo abrazándose fuertemente a él.

Recogieron la maleta y entraron.

Tan pronto pusieron un pie en el interior, Albert soltó el equipaje, volteó a verla y la atrajo hacia él para besarla desesperadamente, con urgencia.

Candy se sorprendió por la reacción, pero no opuso resistencia, al contrario, se dejo llevar también por el fuego que envolvía a Albert con su cercanía.

-Eres mía – murmuró completamente encendido sobre los labios de la mujer. Estaba ahora en su casa, ya no tenía que contenerse ni esperar alguna interrupción. Ahora sólo dependía de ellos …

-Y eres mio … ahora podré deleitarme al verte.

-¿Sólo verme? - contestó con una voz sumamente íntima, sumamente sexy.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. No sé por qué siempre intentas abochornarme.

-Lo que intento ahora no tiene nada que ver con abochornarte – murmuró volviendo a concentrarse en su boca para ahondar más en ese beso que le había alterado los sentidos.

Dejó de pensar y se dedicó a actuar. La levantó en sus brazos y subió las escaleras sin dejar de besarla. Se estaba haciendo adicto a ella … pero no se quejaba en lo absoluto.

Al llegar frente a su habitación deslizó hábilmente su mano para abrir y colarse, sin soltar su preciosa carga.

Candy apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía. Se sentía transportada a otro mundo. Su cuerpo temblaba y le gritaba que estaba listo para lo que tuviera que suceder. Y sabía lo que venía y le emocionaba, al mismo tiempo que la asustaba porque después de todo era el hombre que la haría mujer.

A Albert se le daban demasiado bien las mujeres, pero no sabía si era porque en esta ocasión había un sentimiento genuino que lo unía a la rubia que se sentía nervioso, distinto y deseaba con toda el alma ser todo lo que ella anhelaba, todo lo que soñaba porque quería hacerse indispensable en todos los sentidos, incluyendo el fisico. Y era esta última parte la que lo tenía a punto de explotar porque estaba listo para seguir …

Se acercó a la cama y la depositó cuidadosamente para después cubrirla con su cuerpo.

-Te amo – le dijo viéndola a los ojos y llenándose de su presencia.

-Yo también te amo Albert – le contestó jadeante al sentir las manos de él perdiendose en su cabello.

¿Qué rayos hacía Albert con sólo tocarla? Lo había experimentado antes y ahora se sentía más rendida que nunca.

-Sabes que a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseo … no te obligaré a nada ¿verdad? - murmuró perdiéndose en su cuello y recorriéndolo con ardientes y delicados besos de arriba a abajo.

-Espero que no estés pensando en dejarme a medias después de seducirme Andrey – le dijo con los ojos cerrados y esbozando una sonrisa de placer al sentir su tibio aliento.

Era todo lo que Albert necesitaba saber. Despejó de su mente cualquier duda o sentido de culpa y se dispuso con todas sus fuerzas a dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a "su mujer".

_Continuará..._

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Hola chiquitinas! aqui estoy por fiiiiiiiin! despues de mil a;os y de no tener acceso a mis files ... pues me agarro un ataque de inspiracion y escribi el cap. desde cero! sip! orgullosa de mi misma y sin planearlo me salio un capitulo completo y que no es el final todavia .. asi que minimo nos queda un capitulo mas por leer y si me da otro ataque de inspiracion (que dudo mucho) igual hasta dos!

Mil gracias por su tiempo, por su paciencia y por su constancia con esta historia que me ha dejado tan buenos sabores de boca. Ahora veamos como les quedan los sabores a estos dos durante la noche jejejeje!

**Roni de Andrew, Elena, Anilem, Jenny, Anttealb, LadyGV, Moni Gzz, Abi, Tamborsita333, Incoip, Tzitzi Janik, Cotapese, Admiradora, Claridad, Chepys, Anabel G,. Mily, Anahis, Mushita** ... mil gracias por sus palabras! Les dedico este capitulo con tooooodo mi cari;o y les prometo que el final lo tendran muuuy pronto por aqui porque ya estoy trabajando en el (pero mejor no pongo fecha porque luego no cumplo jijijiji).

De verdad espero que tengan una idea de lo importante que son sus comentarios tan lindos a mi historia porque es la gasolina que me impulsa a seguir escribe y escribe ... GRACIAS! Y QUE VIVA ALBERT! que sin el ... no podriamos leer nada de esto jejejejeje!

Por cierto ... voy pero bieeeen atrasada en mis lecturas de fics ... pero ya me pondre al corriente ... prometido!

Besos y mas besos!

Scarleth =)

p.d. Feliz 4 de julio!


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota: Este capitulo contiene escenas para mayores de edad. Si no eres fan de este tipo de escritos ... por favor no leas. **

**Nota 2: Es la primera vez que escribo algo asi ... asi que sean benevolas y tengan piedaaaaaad! **

**Capitulo 17**

¿Cincuenta? ¿Cien? ¿Doscientas? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con estar así con esa mujer? La había deseado, la había soñado, lo había hechizado, pero en ese momento quería dejar de pensar en el pasado y concentrarse solamente en las sensaciones que el cuerpo de ella le producían. El corazón le bombeaba enloquecido y la sangre le recorría furiosa por las venas.

No era precisamente un novato ni mucho menos. Si de algo se podía jactar era de su larga lista de conquistas. Entonces ¿por qué estaba peor que primerizo? ¿Qué tenía ella que lo hacía sentir cosas nunca antes experimentadas? Candy lo estaba volviendo loco, lo estaba matando poco a poco y cuando vio esa sonrisa curvarse en su boca, cuando sintió sus suaves manos colarse hasta alcanzar su camisa para deshacerse de los botones, la sangre en una loca y ardiente carrera lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y emitir un gruñido que no pudo contener.

Respiraba agitadamente, fuera de control ¡y cómo no! si ella lo recorría de una manera lenta y sensual, imprimiendo en cada toque un poco de su alma y de su propia excitación.

Albert quería sujetarla por las manos y pintar un camino de besos en cada parte de su anatomía, no dejar un sólo centímetro sin besar, sin reconocer, pero también quería hacer esa noche memorable, darse tiempo y hacerla inolvidable, pero si no dejaba de tocarlo y besarlo así … no sabía cuánto más podría contenerse sin hundirse en ella.

Daban rienda suelta a sus sentimientos de una manera absoluta mientras que afuera la naturaleza hacía lo suyo para unirse a la tormenta pasional que estaba desencadenándose en la habitación de los amantes, porque incontables gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear repetidamente los cristales haciéndolos vibrar al unísono de los dos cuerpos entrelazados en las sábanas.

El ruido pareció no importarles, los destellos producidos por los relámpagos que no tardarían en acercarse solamente ayudaron a incrementar el deseo de explotar de placer en los brazos del otro.

La rubia estaba fuera de control. Tenía libre acceso al cuerpo de él. Sus manos no pararon hasta deshacerse de la camisa y poder tocar a su antojo el musculoso abdomen, de arañar completamente perdida en deseo la espalda del hombre que estaba sobre ella, arrastrándola a los límites de la locura. Albert era el hombre que ella quería, que deseaba y con el que estaba a punto de hacer el amor.

La abrazó fuertemente y se giró con ella sobre la cama. Candy lanzó un pequeño grito de sorpresa quedando sobre él. Le sonrió de manera cómplice y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su vientre.

-Mujer … me estás volviendo loco – gimió apretando los dientes y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, aspirando profundamente mientras su rostro era iluminado por un furioso rayo que los hizo estremecer.

-Esa es la idea – contestó entre jadeos mientras las manos de Albert viajaban a su abdomen para introducirse en su blusa.

El pecho de la chica subía y bajaba de manera constante. Su cuerpo no podía evitar reaccionar al toque de Albert. La sensación que le producía y que parecía estar en sincronía con su entrepierna era tan placentera que dolía.

Albert dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con un estremecimiento al llegar al borde los senos de su mujer. Los tomó delicadamente entre las manos sintiendo que un fuego lo abrazaba de manera incontrolable y emitiendo un gruñido gutural liberador, porque había deseado hacer eso hacía muchísimo tiempo, desde el primer día en que llegó a su casa y vestía esa delicada playera de algodón sin sujetador. Desde esa noche estuvo obsesionado con esa parte de su cuerpo y en ese momento finalmente podría gozarlos a sus anchas. Para ese momento su masculinidad estaba ya totalmente despierta y haciéndose evidente en el bulto que se formaba dolorosamente en su pantalón.

Candy lo ayudó. Tomó la orilla de su blusa y la empujó hacia arriba sacándosela completamente. Sus senos se mostraron en todo su esplendor haciendo que Albert sudara frío y se quedara sin aire. Sus manos se movieron anhelantes para rodearlos y sentirlos endurecerse bajo su toque. Estaba en el paraíso y no quería abandonar ese sitio bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Se enderezó en la cama y con todo su cuerpo hirviendo en tensión comenzó a besar y dejar su sello en cada uno de ellos. Besos llenos de pasión, de locura, alternándose entre los labios y cuello de la rubia que estaba completamente entregada a él.

Albert la había puesto en pie y de una manera sumamente sensual comenzó a eliminar la molesta ropa que lo privaba de gozar en su totalidad de la esplendida desnudez de ella. Una a una sus prendas fueron cayendo al piso mientras el se deleitaba al verla y tocarla con adoración. Sólo faltaban sus bragas, unas pequeñas y sexys bragas que habrían causado el infarto o parálisis de más de 3. Las tomó sensualmente entre sus dedos y las fue bajando poco a poco, recorriendo al mismo tiempo con sus manos el interior de las bien torneadas piernas que temblaban y hacían gemir enardecida a la chica.

Candy a su vez, con suma maestría se había deshecho del resto de la ropa que la separaba de contemplar en toda su extensión en musculoso y viril cuerpo excitado que apuntaba hacia ella en una manera tal que le costó separar sus manos de esa parte de la anatomía de Albert que palpitaba con fuerza deseando poder encontrar el camino al interior del cuerpo de ella.

Iba a estallar en sus manos. Los movimientos de Candy lo tenían sudando, jadeante, tratando de controlar en la medida de lo posible el explotar y terminar derramándose en los dedos de la muchacha por lo que sin previo aviso la tomó en sus brazos y la depositó delicadamente en la cama. Su rizada cabellera se esparció haciéndola lucir más hermosa y deseable si es que eso era posible. Su cuerpo cubierto por el brillo de unas delicadas gotas de sudor tenían a Albert hipnotizado y a punto de desfallecer.

Estaba a su disposición, sólo para él, por lo que no dejó una sola parte sin besar, sin conocer, sin explorar. Lo mismo que hizo se dejó hacer y al pasar los minutos un torrente de besos frenéticos, de gemidos y de jadeos se apoderó de ellos haciéndolos temblar.

Ninguno de los dos podía esperar más. Se necesitaban de una manera desesperada. El cuerpo de ella lo reclamaba en ese instante. No hizo falta que se lo pidiera, sus ojos se lo suplicaban, el temblor de su cuerpo se lo gritaba y él era incapaz de retrasar por más tiempo lo inevitable. Con toda la delicadeza de que fue capaz se acomodó entre las piernas de ella y comenzó el momento cúlmen que lo ataría a ella de una manera absoluta.

Sus voces dijeron el nombre del otro al unísono, al tiempo en que ambos cuerpos se encontraban compaginados en la intimidad uniéndose de manera perfecta. Candy se sintió plena, ahnelante y gimió. En ese momento ya no hubo necesidad de más, estaba pactado: ahora se pertenecían totalmente y nada ni nadie lo podría cambiar.

Albert sintió que la sangre le iba a explotar en las venas. Le recorría embravecida el cuerpo y le golpeaba las sienes de una manera tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de alcanzar un orgasmo con tan sólo sentir su cuerpo rodeado por el de ella. Cuando Candy se sintió más amoldada al placentero invasor, los movimientos de Albert cambiaron conforme pasaban los minutos, haciéndose más profundos y demandantes. Estaba seguro que ahora ella disfrutaba al igual que él ya que su cuerpo se arqueaba y ajustaba de manera perfecta a sus embates. Su cuerpo sudoroso, sus movimientos potentes, el alma saliéndosele del pecho al saberla gozando bajo él, junto con él y por él.

Estaba seguro de que así sería desde ese día en adelante, pero la noche era joven y el quería seguir hasta no poder pensar.

Pasaron los minutos y sus cuerpos se acercaban más y más. El dejándose dominar, permitiendo que experimentara con él y al mismo tiempo aguardando por ella para llegar a ese momento sublime juntos.

Cuando la vio tensarse y gritar su nombre, entonces no hubo necesidad de más, liberó su cuerpo, su pasión y su alma dentro de ella, temblando y murmurando por lo bajo sólo una palabra: "Candy".

Se derrumbó despacio, cuidando de no sofocarla con su peso. Estaban exhaustos pero felices, completos y enamorados.

Había sido todo tan perfecto que no tenían palabras para describir lo que habían vivido uno en brazos de otro. Era sublime el entregarse por las razones correctas en cuerpo y alma a la persona indicada. Tener sexo y hacer el amor eran cosas completamente distintas y Albert Andrey supo la diferencia esa noche.

-Te amo Candy White – murmuró sobre el oído de ella antes de acomodarse a su lado para abrazarla.

Candy sonrió y se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Y yo te amo a ti Albert Andrey.

Y así abrazados, el sueño se apoderó de ellos dejando una sonrisa de satisfacción en ambos rostros.

**o0o0o0o0o**

La mañana los sorprendió desnudos y aún abrazados bajo las sábanas. Candy abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa del hombre que la había amado apasionadamente la noche anterior. Le regresó una sonrisa cómplice y subió una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla.

-Buenos días - murmuró perezosa y apretándose a su cuerpo.

-Buenos días preciosa – respondió acariciando su cabellera esparcida sobre la almohada. Había algo fascinante en observarla dormir a su lado - Tengo más de una hora esperando que despertaras – añadió divertido, sabiendo que la haría avergonzar.

Candy abrió profundamente los ojos y un furioso carmín invadió sus mejillas.

-Tengo una muy buena excusa para haber dormido hasta tarde – se defendió tratando de incorporarse en la cama.

-¿Ves acaso que me esté quejando? - preguntó deteniéndola rápidamente por la cintura para atraerla hacia él.

-Si no dejas esas manos quietas no saldremos de aquí en todo el día – le dijo al sentir sus manos comenzar a moverse demandantes.

Albert se pegó a su cuerpo restregándole su excitación.

-Me agrada esa idea … no lo hubiera podido haber dicho mejor.

-¡Albert! - exclamó tratando de contener la risa.

-Sólo una vez más … no desaprovechemos que tenemos todo listo – murmuró por demás insinuante sobre su oído haciéndola temblar.

La manera de mirarla, la manera de tocarla … comenzó a besarla nuevamente y entonces ya no pudo discutir más. Se había hecho adicta a sus besos, adicta a él desde la noche anterior y pensaba entregarse nuevamente a ese emocionante juego de amor.

Cuando finalmente salieron de la cama, Albert la arrastró con él para que tomaran un baño juntos y después bajaron a comer algo, Albert la llevaba de la mano y parecía que no tenía intenciones de soltarla.

-¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

-Revisemos el refrigerador y la alacena. No soy muy exigente y con el hambre que tengo …

Picaron lo poco que quedaba de fruta, tostaron pan y sacaron la mermelada. Sirvieron dos vasos con jugo de naranja y el humeante café los esperaba en dos pequeñas tazas sobre la mesa.

Se sentaron uno enfrente del otro y comenzaron a comer.

-Candy – dijo Albert a medio desayuno - ayer cuando fui a buscarte te comenté que había algunas cosas que necesitaba platicar contigo. Son cosas que me afectan directamente …

-Claro Albert – contestó ella dejando el jugo sobre la mesa y cruzando las piernas.

-Tú ya sabes parte de la historia – añadió tomando un sorbo de café para aclararse la garganta – y tienes todo el derecho de conocer el resto porque es parte de mi, de mi vida.

Candy lo vió fijamente y asintió.

-Mi madre estaba renuente a hablar de eso, me dijo que fue un error, que jamás debió haber sucedido … pero finalmente logré que me confesara la verdad.

Hizo otra pausa sonriéndole.

-No me equivoqué. George es mi padre.

-¿En serio? - exclamó exaltada. Dentro de todo era maravilloso saber que su padrino, un hombre sencillamente excepcional, era el padre biológico de Albert.

-Sí – le contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa y metiéndose un pedazo de fruta en la boca antes de continuar - Mi madre lo conoció cuando eran muy jóvenes, estudiaban juntos. En esa época eran casi unos niños y al parecer comenzaron una relación bastante inocente. Nadie pensaba que fuera a pasar a mayores por lo que le restaron importancia.

Ella lo miraba atenta, sin parpadear, tratando de imaginarse o adivinar qué era lo que Albert le diría pero no tenía ni idea.

-Los padres de mi madre habían arreglado su matrimonio, lo cual no era de extrañar porque era tradición desde hacía generaciones y no iban a ser ellos los primeros que deshonraran el nombre de la familia, aunque significara hacer infeliz a su única hija. El apellido era lo más importante.

-No puedo creerlo – murmuró sorprendida. Sus abuelos realmente habían sido unos tiranos. Ella no podía imaginarse siquiera haciendo algo que afectara a alguno de sus seres queridos. La idea era simplemente descabellada.

-El Sr. Andrey se había enamorado de ella. No les importo que fuera 22 años mayor, ni que mi madre acabara de cumplir 17. El matrimonio les convenía y se llevó acabo a pesar de sus protestas. Ella estaba enamorada de George y tenían una relación estable. Trataron de defender su amor, pero fué inútil. Jamás hubiera podido ir en contra de su familia, no había sido educada para eso, además George no poseía fortuna alguna, era prácticamente un Don nadie … no había manera de competir contra Andrey.

-¡Que horror! - exclamó la chica pensando en lo que debieron sufrir ambos y sintiendo que el corazón se le oprimía al pensar en el triste pasado que compartían los padres del hombre que ella quería. Sabía que todo ese drama familiar había afectado indirectamente a Albert y lo había hecho el hombre renuente al amor y al compromiso que desapareciera tan sólo unas semanas atrás y gracias a ella por cierto.

-Finalmente terminó casándose con Andrey – continuó sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos - y estuvieron juntos un par de años. Se fueron a vivir a otra ciudad y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por llevar un matrimonio normal y dejar atrás el pasado, no pudieron concebir ningún heredero ni tampoco afianzar con amor su relación, al menos no de parte de mi madre.

Candy lo miraba incrédula. Era una historia terrible. Pobre de la Sra. Andrey y pobre George, todo el sufrimiento que encerraba su pasado y encima la bruja de Eliza …

-George por su parte se lanzó de cabeza al trabajo y amasó una considerable fortuna. Lo había conseguido. Tenía el dinero que lo había apartado de mi madre, nadie más lo humillaría ni lo verían como poca cosa … pero ¿a costa de qué? Estaba sólo, amargado y lleno de dolor. Ella estaba casada … viviendo lejos y él la seguía amando como un loco.

-¡Que triste! - exclamó compungida. Realmente esa conversación la estaba afectando y dejando en franca depresión - jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Yo tampoco, pero la parte que me concierne comienza después – añadió tomando otro sorbo de café – No es para que nos pongamos tristes ¿ok? Las cosas ya pasaron y sólo tenemos que aceptarlo y vivir con eso.

-Sí, pero fue muy injusto.

-Cada quien tomó sus decisiones en su momento y tuvieron que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias. Lo mismo pasa en estos tiempos y seguirá sucediendo en el futuro. Es responsabilidad de cada quien lo que elija para su vida y ni se te ocurra decirme lo contrario por que esta parte de la lección me la hiciste ver tú.

Candy sonrió complacida.

-Sí, entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-Bueno, como te estaba diciendo, el esposo de mi madre tuvo que salir por cuestiones de trabajo durante 7 meses a Hong Kong y ella se quedó en el país. George se había dado a la tarea de buscarla, quería hablar con ella, saber que estaba bien y así fue como se volvieron a encontrar. Ellos jamás se olvidaron y el esposo ausente, aunado a años de infelicidad desencadenaron un romance de varios meses que resultaron en un embarazo.

Parecía una condenada película todo lo que salía de la boca de Albert. Era sencillamente increíble. Candy lo veía con los ojos como platos. No se imaginaba estar en la posición de ella y tener que renunciar al amor de su vida por cuestiones menos validas que el amor.

-Como te podrás imaginar Andrey a su regreso se puso furioso. Mi madre se humilló y suplicó perdón de mil maneras. El la perdonó y aceptó como propio al hijo que llevaba en el vientre con la condición de que nadie más supiera que no le pertenecía. Mi madre tampoco se hubiera divorciado … su educación y su posición se lo prohibían por lo que por acuerdo entre los tres decidieron que me criaría como un Andrey y mi verdadero padre se alejó de mi para no lastimar más a la mujer que amaba ya que sabía que no abandonaría a su esposo.

Candy sintió lastima por él. Tan enamorado de su esposa que no le importó cargar con el hijo de otro aunque eso le recordara a cada segundo su infidelidad.

-Cuando murió mi "padre" sentí alivio. Entonces quise saber quién era mi papá pero jamás logré sacarle información … era una tumba. Fue entonces cuando apareció George en mi vida y me apoyó incondicionalmente en todo. Fue mi amigo, mi mentor. No puedo ni podré reprocharle nada a un hombre al que le debo tanto.

-Pero … ¿y ellos? - exclamó con un tinte de desesperación y moviendo las manos como si no comprendiera nada - ¿Por qué no se casaron cuando tu madre enviudó?

-Por su sentimiento de culpa – contestó lentamente y tomando un poco de jugo con tranquilidad - Me dijo que si se hubiera casado el recuerdo de lo que hizo la hubiera torturado siempre.

-¡Eso es una tontería! - exclamó confusa – ¿cómo dejó arruinar su vida así? Tenía la oportunidad de su vida en sus manos ¡y la dejo ir! - no podía creer lo obtuso del pensamiento de su futura suegra.

-Para ella no. Ya conoces a mi madre.

-Pero ¿y ahora? ¿qué los detiene ahora?

-No lo sé … pero la mirada decidida de George cuando fue a ver a mamá me dijo que quizá no pase mucho tiempo antes de que puedan estar juntos. El mundo de apariencias que tanto preocupa a mi madre es nada cuando lo que tienes que dar a cambio es la felicidad por el resto de tu vida. No debería, pero le dije que no dejara pasar más tiempo y aceptara a George, después de todo él me dió la vida y más que eso. Es un hombre que merece ser verdaderamente feliz.

-¿Te imaginas que tus padres se casaran? - exclamó esperanzada y con la típica mirada soñadora de una mujer que le desea lo mejor a otra - ¡Sería genial!

-Que se casen y sean felices. Y si tanto le afecta a mi madre el qué dirán pues que se vayan a vivir a las Islas Griegas o a donde se les de la gana. Nosotros podemos ir a visitarlos ¿no crees?

Hasta ese momento Candy no había hecho consciente un pequeño, molesto y pelirrojo factor.

-Albert … pero ¿Cómo ha hecho todo eso George? Ellos no se pueden casar porque él ya esta casado … ¡con Eliza!

El rubio comenzó a reír ante la cara estupefacta de la chica.

-¿No te había dicho? - preguntó pícaro - Se han separado y van a firmar el divorcio.

-¿Cómo? - exclamó levantando la voz y con la quijada a punto de caérsele al piso.

-Sí – corroboró de lo más tranquilo y satisfecho - al parecer alguien más le informó de las atenciones que su esposa buscaba mientras él estaba en horas de oficina – añadió riendo – No tengo idea de quién lo hizo, lo que te puedo asegurar es que no le agradó en lo más mínimo a mi "papá" y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¡Wow! ¡que bien! ¿y qué pasará con ella?

-Pongámoslo de esta manera – contestó viendo fijamente el café antes de darle un gran sorbo, ante la mirada inquisitiva de la rubia - Me importa un pimiento lo que pase con ella. El acuerdo prenupcial no la hace merecedora de ninguna compensación en caso de divorcio por infidelidad o cualquier otro motivo y no creo que nadie la tome en serio después de ser repudiada por George, al menos no si es alguien que quiere seguir en buenos tratos con él. La verdad ignoro lo que vaya a hacer. No tiene dinero y me imagino que no sabe trabajar la muy zorra, así que por mi que se venda ... me tiene sin cuidado.

-Albert …

-No me digas que no debería pensar así. Es una arpía y se merece eso y mucho más.

-Está bien – aceptó ella - dejemos que sola se cabe su tumba ¿te parece?

-Me parece – contestó sonriendo y dando una mordida a su pan – aunque todo lo que hizo para llamar la atención fue memorable – añadió riéndose.

-Toda una aventura ¿no?

-Sí, pero demasiado para mi.

Siguieron comiendo y como no queriendo Albert desvió la conversación hacia un tema que lo tenía un poco inquieto.

-¿Seguirás en tu trabajo?

Candy alzó la vista.

-Por supuesto. Me siento muy a gusto.

-¿No te gustaba más trabajar conmigo?

Candy casi se atraganta al escucharlo. Tosió varias veces y tuvo que tomar unos cuantos tragos de su jugo para recuperar la compostura.

-Espero que estés bromeando.

-Claro que bromeo – contestó controlando la risa que le había dado toda la escena – siempre te apoyaré en lo que decidas … y se que ser mi secretaria no es una de tus metas en la vida.

Lo miraba a los ojos riendo.

-No me recuerdes esos días por favor ...

-¿Por qué no? - dijo haciéndose el ofendido - Eso es lo que nos tiene ahora juntos.

-No te hagas el inocente que tú también los sufriste.

-Bueno sí – aceptó riendo - pero valieron la pena ¿no?

-Sí.

-Lo que sí voy a extrañar es verte entrar a mi oficina y sentarte en el escritorio. Me encantaba la vista de tus piernas – le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior imaginando nuevamente esos tobillos y muslos perfectos.

-¡Albert! ¡Eres imposible! - exclamó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Es la verdad. No puedo imaginarme disfrutando de Bárbara haciendo eso.

-¡Eres terrible! – le dijo antes de soltar una carcajada – pobre Bárbara, bastante tiene con aguantarte.

-No cariño, puedo ser el jefe perfecto … y lo sabes.

-Creo que a mi me gustas más como pareja aunque sea imperfecta.

-Te concedo razón.

-Eres tremendamente vanidoso Albert Andrey – le dijo aventándole un pedazo de pan.

-La honestidad siempre ha sido mi fuerte hermosa.

-Sí, y también la mala memoria – le restregó mientras se comía el último pedazo de pan tostado.

-Ustedes las mujeres siempre se quedan estacionadas en los pequeños errores que cometemos.

-No es verdad – contestó como si fuera poseedora de la verdad absoluta - si así fuera … no estaría contigo.

-Te concedo razón otra vez – asintió riendo – no me enorgullezco de mi pasado, pero te garantizo que haré lo que esté en mi mano para que te sientas orgullosa de mi presente y nuestro futuro.

-¡Brindo por eso! - dijo la rubia levantando su taza de café.

-Yo también – añadió Albert imitándola - Brindo por estas dos semanas, que sacaron lo peor y lo mejor de mi para acercarme a lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida: TU – su sonrisa era la más maravillosa que había visto en su vida y Candy sabía que era honesto. Quizá no era el hombre perfecto, pero sabía que era el hombre perfecto "para ella".

Lo vió con los ojos dilatados y una sonrisa iluminando su cara.

-Brindo por estas dos semanas también. Las dos semanas más raras, complicadas y locas pero por eso mismo … las mejores de mi vida.

-¡Salud!

-¡Salud!

Se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron sobre la mesa a sellar su brindis con lo mejor que podían dar en ese momento: un beso. Ya habría tiempo para más por la noche … y por la tarde … y por la mañana y siempre que pudieran porque después de todo … el tiempo lo tenían de su parte y les pertenecía.

"Benditas dos semanas … y más bendito el tiempo que le seguiría, porque lo mejor … estaba por venir"

**FIN**

Por fin! por fin lo termine! no saben el quebradero de cabeza que me dio pero al fin … al fin puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos que despues de todo ya tiene un final este condenado fic!

Chicas no estoy al 100 por lo que no se si hay coherencia. Lo he leido tantas veces que mis ojos estan irritados, mi cerebro atrofiado y mi mente ya no calibra. De verdad espero que haya llenado sus espectativas y les agradezco enormemente todo su apoyo durante esta travesia que duro bastantito mas tiempo del que tenia planeado.

Se acaba mi estress y la presion que tenia de terminar y regalarles una buena lectura (espero que la consideren buena jijijjiji)

Las amo! las quiero! y aprecio mil todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, de sus porras y de su preguntas por la continuacion de la historia.

Mi cama me llama a gritos .. son las 12. 30 am y acabo de terminar de redactarlo y de intentar corregirlo .. me doy por vencida .. lo subo asi y ma;ana en la ma;ana lo leere nuevamente y hare ajustes en caso de que encuentre alguna burrada que se me haya escapado de las teclas jijijiji!

GRACIAS! mil GRACIAS POR ACOMPA;ARME EN DOS SEMANAS DE NEGOCIOS! QUE VIVA ALBERT ANDREY!

**LadyGV**: Gracias Verito! ya por fin lo termine! el que aun no termino de leer es el nuevo que subiste … voy en el cap. 3 pero pues me vine a subir esto porque luego se me olvida y quedo mal … digo … despues de 2 meses ya ni la burla perdono =)

**Anabel**: Amiga hermosa! por fin puedo gritar PRUEBA SUPERADA! sigo enferma … histerica porque ya cumpli mi semana y no mas nada que se va esta gripe. Y el dolor de cabeza constante … asi que bueno … ya me pondre en contacto contigo durante la semana y platicamos a gustito. Me imagino que sigues celebrando! de nuevo: Feliz cumple!

**Anahis**: Preciosa mil perdones por tardarme tanto. Entre que la inspiracion estaba negada, que nunca habia escrito nada asi … no te creas .. me costo muchisimo porque empezaba y no me gustaba, lo borraba, lo cambiaba, me daba topes en las paredes y bueeeeeno no mas no podia avanzar. Pero finalmente .. quiza no como hubiera querido .. pero lo termine! fiu! Besos y mil gracias por la paciencia y por leer!

**Moni Gzz**: Amiga, sip cumpli con no dejar solito a George .. porque mi idea original era que la madre de Albert se quedara por su lado, con sus fantasmas del pasado y sin superarlo … y que George pues por menso por haberse casado con la bruja pedorra de la eliza se quedara tambien solo .. pero gueeeeno … recapacite jijiijiji! Besitos amiga!

**Themis78**: Jijijijijii! perdonada por dejarte a medias? me tarde taaanto que igual ya hasta les habia bajado el calor por el capitulo anterior pero intente hacer lo mejor posible! espero haber llenado las expectativas =) Besitos!

**Elena**: Insisto en que no tengo perdon! Dos meses y yo sin aparecer pero bueeeno! tengo como dijera mi marido muuuy buenas excusas … la mas importante: mi chetito estaba bloqueado y no podia avanzar … ahora si que como dicen por ahi ni pa adelante ni pa atrás =( pero finalmente despues de exprimirme las pocas neuronas que me quedaban sanas dejo el final de mi historia jejeje! Besos!

**Tzitki Janil**: Jijijijiji no pierdo la costumbre de revisar si escribi bien el nombre =) aquí hermosa dejo por fin el final de la historia .. quiza no tan lindo ni fascinante como tu nombre pero pues el intento se hizo … mil gracias por tus comentarios .. por leer y por toooodo! Besos!

**Claridad**: Amiga … que te puedo decir … ausente … sin escribir … sin leer … demasiadas cosas en este mes pero ya tengo licencia, ya medio me prestan mas tiempo la laptop y pues se me enfermo Et y luego yo y ahi sigo … pero bueno .. siempre vendran tiempos mejores y pues tambien sigo al pendiente de Solamente mia =) Beeeesos!

**Anttealb**: Espero que tambien haya valido la pena la espera para este ultimo cap. del fic. Intente hacer lo mejor posible, de verdad que si … por eso no subia, ni actualizaba ni nadaaa porque no me convencia pero pues si seguia asi me iba a dar el 2022 y yo sin final verdad? Bueno … espero que te haya gustado y mil gracias por leer!

**Paolau2**: Hola preciosita! gracias por leer … gracias por todos tus comentarios, y por la paciencia porque ahora si que me vole la barda! asi o mas tardada? ahora fui yo la que estuvo buena para traer la muerte jijijiji! parece que esccribi de a parrafo por semana pero juro que no fue asi … Lo hice practicamente en esta semana aprovechando que tenia gripe y pues tenia que estar en casa =) Besos!

**Cotapese**: Ay amiga pues que te digo … me encanta ponerlos en situaciones embarazosas pero pues si seguia asi … no mas no iba a terminar el fin nuuuunca! y ya ves que Candy no se anda con medias tintas asi que … ahora si … a aprovecharse de Andrey por lo que le quede de vida … que bueeeeno yo digo que se van a divertir muuuuchoooo! jejejejej un beso preciosa!

**Roni de Andrew**: Claro amiga! al cliente lo que pida y pues si no imaginate … pobre de mi Albert o le daba pulmonia por tanto ba;o de agua fria o se le torcia algo de tanto aguantarse … capaz le atacaba una fiebre reumatica y quedaba fuera de servicio .. nop .. mejor no … mejor que ya le de vuelo a la hilacha jijijiji! Besitos!

**Abi**: Amiga! pues ya se termino por fin! jijijiji! al fin estan juntos, felices … pasandosela padre, con un futuro brillante ante ellos y pues … hay que seguir el ejemplo de esos dos loquitos y elegir lo mismo para nuestras vidas que no? y mas si es con un clon de albert yeiiiiiiii! Ya tengo por ahi algunas nuevas ideas a desarrollar … a ver si lo hago pronto jejejejej! un beso tronado amiga!

**Eileen Prince Snape**: Mil gracias por tooodos tus reviews! intente poner un poquito de mas accion entre esta parejita! espero que te haya gustado .. que mira es mi primera vez jijijiji! asi que bueno … ya mejorare con el tiempo o igual mejor les dejo ese tipo de relatos a las expertas porque ah como sufri! plop! Precios te agradezco todos y cada uno de tus comentarios y nos estaremos leyendo pronto! Besos (de una fanatica del Dramione pos ya que! jijijijiji)

**MissAndrew**: Hola Janet! pues no estaba muerta andaba de parranda! jejejejejeje! pero ya apareci y con el final del fic … jejejejeje! ya no las hare esperar mas … la ultima entrega llego y pues ahora si … a pensar en los que siguen jejejeje! Besitos amiga y mil mil mil gracias por todo tu apoyo.

**Maria de la Luz A.H**: Jajajajajaja preciosa gracias por todos tus cometarios! pusiste una sonrisote an mi cara! me diverti muchisimo leyendolos graaaaacias again! y para que veas … el final fue largo, no hice un chirris final … perdonada por los capitulos finales chiquitos? Besos preciosa =)

**Chepys**: Hola ya apareci! yo tambien estaba con el alma en un hilo porque no mas no sabia que escribir jijijijiji! me comi las u;as porque estaba super estresada y pues sigo sin u;as jajajajajaja! lo unico positivo de esto es que finalmente salio! condenado final pero salio! jajajajajaja! Nos seguimos leyendo eh! en tus fics y en los mios! (condenada que me tienes con el alma en un hilo!)

**Karin**: Gracias linda! gracias por tu comentario! me siento halagada de que te haya gustado! y pues aquí esta el final! la espera ha terminado y se los dejo con tooooodo mi cari;o! un beso enorme de esta albertfan!

**Mily**: aquí esta Mily! sirvio que me presionaras porque asi me decidi a sentarme y escribir … es mas .. no dejaba la compu hasta no haber escrito lo que me habia propuesto en el dia .. aunque me anduviera haciendo pis no me levantaba … mi sofa sufrio y se asusto … pero no paso naaaada! solo que finalmente lo termine! Hoy a la una de la ma;ana casi lo termine y durante la ma;ana de hoy le di los ultimos toques y agregue lo ultimo que se me ocurrio jejejeje! LISTO Y ENTREGADO! un beso y gracias por la paciencia y la presion … en serio!

**Arigatho100**: Hi beauty! I'm so sorry! I couldn't find the correct inspiration to finish the fic before … but finally is done! Yeap! I just finished it today and I really hope you can read it and enjoy it. Thanks a lot for your review and say hi to your friends for me and remember: We are all together in our love for Albert Andrey! H&K.

**LadyAngel**: guapa ... te toco leer el ultimo capitulo justo al momento en que estaba subiendo el final de la historia! asi o mas punteria eh! Espero que te guste linda y gracias por escribir! Besos!


End file.
